Los Días Perdidos
by Salem Saori
Summary: Todo lo que se necesita y no necesita saber sobre los años de Ada Wong como espía en la mansión de Arklay. Llega el capítulo 10 con asesinatos en serie, tráfico humano, enfermedad mental, y al menos dos cigarrillos por capítulo. Yuri eventual.
1. Problemas de continencia

**Los Días Perdidos**

A/N: _Este es un pequeño proyecto que llevaba tiempo en mi retorcida cabecita, pero no ha tomado forma hasta ahora, cuando me he decidido a escribir por fin el primer capítulo. Es algo raro, curioso si preferís llamarlo así; viendo las cosas y la historia de más de un personaje desde un punto de vista totalmente diferente. La línea de tiempo que hay como prólogo es algo más para mí que para los lectores, ya que sé que esta historia no será simple de escribir._

_Para los interesados, la historia girará alrededor de Ada Wong la mayoría del tiempo. Sé que quizás sea una elección arriesgada puesto que Ada no es el personaje más apreciado (la Ada de Resident Evil 2, igualmente; porque podéis estar seguros de que no pienso dejar entrar en mi pequeño universo a la interpretación sin personalidad alguna de Resident Evil 4 a quien todo el mundo adora), pero ella es la elección de personaje para este tipo de circunstancias. Esencialmente, es mi versión de los hechos, y con un poco de suerte, servirá para enfocarla de una forma más agradable y humana sin tener que pasar por temas escatológicos. Así que Ada será el personaje principal. Hablando de eso, es posible que Ada parezca un poco diferente de cómo la vemos en los videojuegos al principio del fanfic; es relativamente deliberado, ya veréis por qué._

_En los primeros capítulos no, pero este fanfic tendrá en el futuro grandes dosis de parejas no demasiado estándares, lenguaje, violencia gráfica, relaciones homosexuales entre mujeres (si esto no te gusta, en primer lugar, quizás no deberías estar leyendo un fanfic escrito por mí). Es posible que el rating cambie en alguno de los capítulos siguientes, depende de cómo de retorcido se vuelva. Mentes sensibles y homófobos, abstenerse. Otra cosa, puede que sea algo estúpido dedicar los fanfics, pero este va para todos los que me animaron a seguir con el proyecto en tiempos de bloqueo creativo: Ezequielhl, HelloCaptain, Shakahnna, Ganondorfson, muchas gracias a los cuatro. ♥_

_Así que, si estáis buscando para leer una pieza exhaustiva y en la que se haya empleado tiempo, espero que la hayáis encontrado, porque he puesto bastante esfuerzo en ella._

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil con © de CAPCOM. Todas las situaciones de este fanfic están escritas a partir de hechos detallados en los juegos o Wesker's Report. Además, quizás no concuerde con futuros Resident Evils. Si pasa eso, lo siento.

* * *

**Preludio: Línea de Tiempo**

_Mayo, 1993 —_ Ada Wong comienza el proceso de entrenamiento para formar parte del servicio secreto de HCF. Sus altas calificaciones en la universidad hacen que disponga de un trato preferente entre los demás trabajadores.

_Septiembre, 1993 — _Albert Wesker establece relación con Hive Capture Force, el hemisferio militar de la empresa que ha rivalizado más a Umbrella. La transmisión clandestina de datos del Virus-G hacia dicha empresa empieza a transcurrir en secreto.

_Marzo, 1994 — _Un alto temporal en la investigación de William Birkin pone en peligro la fiabilidad de Albert Wesker delante de HCF. Con irritación pero sin protestas, este último accede a someterse a la evaluación de la joven Ada, recién incorporada al servicio secreto de dicha empresa.

_Noviembre, 1994 —_ El acuerdo para la permanencia de Wesker en el servicio secreto de HCF es un fracaso. Su relación de negocios con la empresa se corta súbitamente; sin embargo, los datos proporcionados y la vigilancia de Ada aseguran a la dirección de HCF que permanecerá silencioso.

_Febrero, 1995 —_ Albert Wesker es transferido a la unidad de servicio secreto de Umbrella. Gracias a oportunos 'accidentes' y repetidos problemas con la rama científica de la corporación, escala rápidamente posiciones en este cargo hasta convertirse en la mano derecha del delusional jefe de policía Brian Irons.

_1996 —_ Formación de la élite policial S.T.A.R.S. para combatir casos de terrorismo local en Raccoon City. La mayoría de sus miembros son personal ex-militar.

_Mayo, 1998_ — Vistos los entrecortes en los datos del Virus-G y su difícil compleción, HCF vuelve a contactar a Wesker como confidente más cercano a William Birkin, sin saber de las muchas más probabilidades que tendría Ada Wong de filtrar información. Sin embargo, no saben de las motivaciones a mayor escala que tiene Wesker para continuar con el desarrollo de sus planes…

**Capítulo 1; Realidades**

El sonido agudo y penetrante que emitía el pequeño despertador hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación pobremente amueblada, rompiendo así por unos momentos la calma de la que estaba impregnada aquella atmósfera sólo unos segundos antes. Los rayos de sol matutino y brillante entraban de forma liviana en la estancia a través de pequeñas y dispersas ventanas, dibujando sombras matinales filtradas por las sedosas cortinas blancas y agitadas sólo levemente por la ondeante brisa que las rozaba.

"Mierda…"

Una mano pálida profirió un gesto vago sobre el aparato resonante, haciendo así que la sonora vibración se detuviera en seco. La figura esbelta que yacía tumbada sobre el edredón al lado del cual estaba situado se dio la vuelta, soltando un quejido perezoso al tiempo que sus ojos rasgados captaban la hora reflejada en el despertador. Odiaba aquella chirriante resonancia, como un gritito frenético de alguien que quisiera despertarla a toda costa…, o quizás no; pero ella no _tenía_ a nadie que lo hiciera, realmente.

El mero pensamiento lanzó una inconsciente sonrisa sobre el delicado rostro de Ada Wong. Una relación de conceptos matinal; febril y estúpida como lo eran todas a aquellas horas. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Después de una leve pausa, se incorporó, llevándose una mano de dedos finos y pálidos a los enrojecidos ojos de un color gris gélido. Encajó dos zapatillas de cálida y blanca franela en sus pies desnudos antes de ponerse de pie. Sus gestos se desprendían gradualmente de la habitual torpeza con la que recibía la mañana, para tornarse más reforzados y ágiles conforme iban pasando los segundos; la única y simple prenda de ropa que cubría la estructura de aquel cuerpo, cobrizo ante las numerosas horas de sumisión a un sol abrasador pero aún así de una delicadeza como sólo podía ser aparente, se adhería por el cálido sudor a la superficie de su piel.

Caminaba con pasos lentos, pero no indecisos, como si cavilara sobre todos y cada uno de ellos. Nada más lejos de la realidad; su mente simplemente divagaba, como tiende a hacer cualquiera viéndose detrás y delante de etapas especialmente duras. Para las que hacía falta un entrenamiento consistente, tanto físico como psicológico, y en las que difícilmente se encontraba espacio para dejar volar los pensamientos. Había excepciones, quizás. Ada Wong no era una de ellas.

Su siguiente contacto con la realidad fue brindado bruscamente por un chorro de agua fría que cayó sin concreto aviso sobre su domada melena color carbón. Alzó la cabeza, dejándose invadir por el líquido glacial pero curiosamente agradecido. Trazando con sus dedos líneas distintas entre los cortos bucles de su pelo azabache, releyó mentalmente el pleno propósito de su estancia en aquella ciudad industrial estilada como un suburbio de Nueva York.

Desde que era joven, su fascinación por el secretismo político y el hemisferio espía de todo lo militar la había llevado por un camino que su familia y conocidos consideraba malsano. Y, desde que era joven, esta misma obsesión la había cargado con el peso de unas calificaciones insuficientes para cualquier otra cosa en la que estuviera mínimamente interesada. Su carrera estaba marcada. Siempre lo había estado; y, con esta decisión, surgió la oportunidad con la forma de las palabras Hive Capture Force.

No había salido aún de la academia después de un duro entrenamiento donde había aprendido sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera interesarle, cuando, como el efecto consecutivo que tendrían las piezas de dominó al caer, la suerte le sonrió con ironía, situándola delante de una primera misión en exterior interesante pero aún así sospechosamente arriesgada. H.C.F., el acrónimo con el que se conocía al hemisferio militar sin cara de aquella oscura corporación médica, hacía un tiempo que mantenía contacto clandestino con un científico de posición privilegiada en Umbrella que, a sus ojos, parecía estar hartándose por momentos del sistema desfavorable y poco práctico al que se le sometía. Sin embargo, su conducta últimamente se había tornado sospechosa, y allí era donde Ada entraba en juego.

Albert Wesker. Aquel era el nombre de la manzana podrida del barril. Por su parte, lo más probable era que estuviese actuando como un agente doble a favor de la corporación Umbrella; y ella parecía no ser la única a la que aquello sacaba de quicio. ¿Su misión? Por supuesto, utilizar sus habilidades de la mejor manera que podía para mantener a raya al tal doctor Wesker mientras ella misma intentaba descubrir un par de cosas sobre la multinacional.

Hive Capture Force era el marionetista. Umbrella era el tablero. Y ella no era siquiera una profesional; sólo había estado en el lugar y momento discutiblemente adecuados.

Tenía tiempo. Sólo necesitaba una tapadera. Y la cuenta atrás empezaría aquel mediodía, cuando tendría que encontrarse con Wesker para discutir métodos y planes…, la situación prometía hacerse difícil.

Pero ella no podía evitarlo.

El agua que caía encima de su estructura cesó, y Ada apartó la cortina de la ducha en una moción rutinariamente aterciopelada y suave, concorde a la manera en la que se sentía siempre. Se envolvió con una toalla y sintió que sus pies ligeros resbalaban al tocar el suelo frío. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, pero no llegó a perder el equilibrio lo más mínimo.

Podía empezar a despedirse de todo rastro de torpeza que quedara en su cuerpo, pensó, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la amarga ironía de la situación.

Pronto, lo necesitaría.

--

El sol brillaba entre nubes espesas y grisáceas, dibujando el contorno de su figura y plasmándola como una sombra leve que Ada observaba moverse en las amplias baldosas de calles cuyo nombre no conocía, al tiempo que caminaba sobre ellas con paso adecuadamente rítmico. Aunque el aire estaba cargado de desagradable olor artificial y mecánico, la brisa que soplaba y apartaba con rebeldía los mechones azabache de su clara frente era casi costera, lo que le hacía sentirse agradecida de haber elegido un vestuario abrigado. Su jersey matiz rojo encendido, cuyo cuello alto se cerraba en torno a piel levemente molesta por aquel tacto lanoso, emitía un crujiente frufrú en contacto con el voluble anorak tejano de color caqui, que vestía la insignia de Umbrella cuidadosamente bordada en una emblemática gama roja y blanca. Los pantalones negros que cubrían sus piernas, conjuntados con simples zapatillas deportivas blancas, le daban un aire casual que, a ella, le resultaba inevitable y forzado. Sin embargo, no llamaba la atención en el barrio medio de la ciudad; y en aquellas circunstancias, lo que contaba no era otra cosa.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el gran rótulo blanco del bar-restaurante Emmy's, abierto siempre y objetivo de su peculiar encuentro aquella tarde. Entró con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, empujando con un hombro las puertas cristalinas sin expedirse de su ademán cabizbajo, deseando que los únicos motivos por los que alguien alzara una ceja al verla fueran el hecho de ser nueva en la ciudad. No era una simple cuestión profesional; llamar la atención no estaba entre sus fuertes, y de no haber sido el caso, tampoco lo consideraría como tal.

Alcanzó la primera mesa que vio vacía, y procedió a acomodarse deslizándose el anorak fuera de su cuerpo y colgándolo en su respaldo. Tras esto, se sentó, mostrando sin quererlo un aspaviento pensativo a quien pudiera estar interesado en verlo mientras evaluaba los alrededores, entrelazando los dedos por debajo de su barbilla y dedicando una mirada de reojo a su reloj de pulsera. Aún quedaban unos cinco minutos para la hora fija, pero por otra parte la impuntualidad sería un punto en contra de Wesker.

Tras fijar ese último detalle, Ada, absorta en demás cálculos –rotos sólo por la amable oferta de café que aventuró una de las jóvenes camareras, vestidas de un llamativo y dulzón rosa, que patrullaban el Emmy's a todas horas, la cual Ada no dudó en aceptar–, oyó el golpecito turnado de las manecillas del reloj al contar los segundos repetirse numerosas veces antes de que una figura singular llamara su atención otra vez.

Al alzar sus ojos de sutiles rasgos asiáticos, se topó con una imagen que le hizo desear poderse ir en aquellos mismos instantes; sin preguntarlo y sin que nadie se lo dijera, reconoció al hombre que entró en Emmy's con rictus parecido irónicamente al de ella misma. Pelo dorado y fino, cortado hacia atrás de manera tan acertada y severa como la expresión pintada en unas facciones pálidas como la porcelana. A parte de aquello, la manera en que iba vestido, desde el cuero negro esencial en todo su vestuario hasta las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos aún con aquel clima nublado, hizo que la mayoría de gente en el bar se extrañara al menos por su presencia.

Acometida, sin embargo, a su misión, Ada simplemente continuó removiendo con una cucharilla tintineante el café color mocca que tenía delante de la vista.

"Hola, Ada." Una voz aterciopelada y suave, quizás involuntariamente, obligó a la joven asiática a romper el profundo silencio en el que había estado sumisa.

Alzó una mirada glacial tanto en color como en expresión, sin objetivo concreto dentro de los ojos escondidos de Wesker. "Es 'agente Wong' para usted." Contestó, gélida, a través de labios pintados de un seductor granate. "¿Cómo me ha reconocido?" Efectuó la pregunta con formalidad, y, pese a que sabía que muy probablemente sonaría típico, seguía en su creencia de que era mucho más fácil manejar a los hombres si creían que tenían el control de la situación. Parte de la razón por la que no le gustaban demasiado.

Wesker tomó asiento delante suyo. La línea de sus labios y expresión permanecían totalmente indescifrables. Ada acercó la taza de café a sus labios y tomó un sorbo desganado. Odiaba hablar de negocios. Y odiaba hablar de negocios aún más si tenía que hacerlo con alguien enemistado con ella tras un par de frases. _Antes_ del par de frases. Y, a juzgar por el tono forzadamente educado de su voz, el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Tengo datos suyos, señorita. Hive Capture Force aún no desconfía del todo en mí." Fue la críptica y única respuesta que ofreció él, antes de echarse hacia atrás en el asiento, cruzando los brazos con gesto confiado.

"Esto puede acabar bien para ambos si cooperamos," Habló Ada, con el matiz de calma que caracterizaba su voz por lo demás neutral.

"Perfecto." La simple palabra reflejaba una multitud de connotaciones diferentes. En un gesto rápido que hizo alzarse bruscamente la alarma de Ada, Wesker colocó encima de la mesa un sobre color oxidado en el que ella no se había fijado antes, y lo deslizó ligeramente en dirección a ella por encima de la superficie lisa y resbaladiza de la mesa. "Es irónico que yo se los tenga que entregar, agente Wong, pero estos son los datos de localización y transporte hacia Arklay." Uno de los cabos de su boca se alzó, sin poder evitar una sonrisa arrogante que no alcanzó sus ojos color lluvioso. "¿Tiene nociones básicas de genética?"

Ada puso los ojos en blanco. Una frase que pretendía ser calculadora y desafiante, pero ella no podía permitirse tomar en serio. Aquella conversación, la monotonía cargada de intención en la que se le dirigía aquel hombre, estaba empezando a sacarla de quicio. Por unos momentos, tuvo ganas de preguntarle si _él_ las tenía siquiera; pero la seriedad pudo con el impulso. "Sé lo que necesitaré," La frase sonó como un murmullo irritado.

"En ese caso," Procedió él con un leve gesto de la cabeza, tan esotérico como lo era todo en su expresión y palabras, "nos veremos dentro de tres días, agente Wong." Cada vez que hacía aquella mención, su aparente calma se empapaba de un sutil sarcasmo. Sin embargo, Ada no alcanzó a notar ese detalle, alzando la voz sin quererlo antes de que Wesker pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

"¡Espera!" La manera brusca en la que subió el tono elicitó una mirada sorprendida por parte de algunas camareras, y también de otra gente que había sentada cerca. Notando, y pretendiendo ignorar, cómo un rubor involuntario trepaba por su cara lentamente en respuesta, la voz de Ada volvió a descender gradualmente hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible para el mismo Wesker. "Eso no es tiempo suficiente," Frunció el entrecejo, e incluso mientras estaba pronunciando aquellas palabras, la desagradable sensación de que aquel enigmático hombre ya tenía una respuesta para ellas divagaba por su mente.

"Ah, me olvidaba." Definitivamente, la frase que acababa de soltar Ada eran sólo una anotación más en su plan; el hilo torpe que hostigaba parecía ser un mero guión para él. "A parte de tu misión, _agente_, aquí también está tu… 'tapadera'."

El tono en el que pronunció aquellas palabras no le gustó a Ada en absoluto.

Quiso preguntar, pero no encontró la manera. Quizás, un simple '¿qué?' hubiera funcionado; y lo cierto fue que a Ada Wong, segundos después de la ocasión, se le ocurrían millones de réplicas que podría haber utilizado. Y, en cuestión de esos segundos, en un parpadeo fraccionario, vio cómo el taimado Wesker se escapaba –no por su agilidad, sino por la poca presteza de ella–.

La sacó de sus pensamientos una voz que se aclaraba la garganta a su lado. Ella trasladó su mirada, cortedad reemplazada por simple derrota, a los ojos verde oliva de la chica vestida con uniforme chillón que le devolvía un gesto severo.

"Su cuenta, señorita."

_Una declaración de guerra,_ pensó Ada, y en sus labios volvió a esbozarse una perenne sonrisa de lobo para el que todo era un juego en el que le encantaba participar.

* * *

A/N: Por favor, dejad review. Los comentarios son cruciales para que esto continúe, porque hay bastantes otras cosas que tengo en mente, y la falta de reviews no motiva. Nos vemos. 


	2. Más que la damisela angustiada

**Los Días Perdidos**

_A/N: Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review. Tenéis mis contestaciones abajo, y no dejéis de leer, porque os prometo que es gracias a vosotros los lectores que continúa esto._

_Los personajes son copyright de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen a mí (aunque reclamar a según cuales no estaría mal, nyuk nyuk), y en este capítulo empiezan a salir los personajes originales que han aparecido sólo en esta cabecita. Y todo el jazz. Os desafío a adivinar cuáles son (/sarcasmo)._

_Ah, sí, una advertencia grande y gorda y peluda: **las cosas en este capítulo no son bonitas**. Me gusta mi violencia explícita. Pero técnicamente, los protagonistas de RE son asesinos en masa, así que no es por mi culpa._

* * *

**Capítulo 2; Más que la Damisela Angustiada**

El techo, liso como el mármol y oscuro con el celeste grisáceo de la madrugada, había quedado ya grabado en sus retinas cansadas como una imagen negativa y de colores planos. Sus músculos, extendidos sobre el edredón de la cama con relajación casi ceremoniosa; quietud que no dejaba entrever en lo más mínimo el estado mental en el que se encontraba sumisa. La anticipación opresiva le aconsejaba un descanso imposible; la presión nerviosa en los latidos de su corazón le repetía que no era lo suficientemente buena.

Ada Wong se irguió, rindiéndose tras un último intento por conciliar el sueño, abrazándose las rodillas flexionadas a través de las delgadas sábanas. Bajo una mano, se encontraba el manojo de papeles que Wesker le había entregado la tarde de hacía tres días, ahora plagado de anotaciones en bolígrafo azul y párrafos enteros subrayados. Cogido con fuerza en la otra, el pequeño auricular de teléfono que normalmente dejaba en la mesilla de noche para poder evadir o atender a sus llamadas con rapidez, según lo requiriera.

Dudaba. Dudaba _mucho_. Más de lo que, ella presumía, en su situación hubiera dudado un agente doble de sangre fría como el doctor Wesker. Odiaba tenerlo que tomar como un ejemplo en ese sentido, pero apenas tenía experiencia, y sin la cooperación del hombre no podría asumir bien el rol que se le había dado. Sería precisamente él quien mantenía los cabos atados, quien había dispuesto su tapadera.

_Aquella_ tapadera.

De entre los papeles desordenadamente alineados, sobresalió por unos segundos una plana fotografía desde la que un joven pecoso y moreno, de grandes ojos cubiertos por lentes y disposición escuálida, le sonreía con una indulgencia que bordaba en lo adolescente cuando debía estar en sus veintitantos. Y, de no haber podido mantener control total sobre cualquier impulso, Ada hubiera fruncido el entrecejo con desagrado.

Una tapadera que no le agradaba demasiado.

No tenía muy claro qué hacer; sentidos aún nublados por los vanos intentos de dormir que la inquietud había descarrilado. Se dispuso a ponerse en pie, quizás preparar un café para despejarse, cuando vibró bajo sus dedos el ruido resonante de una llamada telefónica a la hora equivocada.

Tras recuperarse del shock inicial que apenas duró una fracción de segundo, Ada dejó caer una mano sobre el auricular que mantenía justo encima de la mesilla de noche, no preparada para una conversación; pero tampoco precisamente ansiosa por dejar que ese pitido estridente volviera a taladrar la calma. Aún quedaban leves esperanzas de que la persona que le contestara al otro lado de la línea fuera—

"Ada, Ada Wong…" Una voz cantarina y, sin embargo, notablemente denotada por una edad madura, escindió su intimidad desde el otro lado. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la mujer se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama, exhalando un suspiro de alivio y desconfianza a la vez.

"Tobias." Su voz sonó mucho más ronca de lo que ella hubiera creído, aunque dejar ir unas palabras le iba perfecto para no tener que entregarse al cansancio, a esas alturas. "Te he estado llamando¿dónde demonios…?"

Intentó retener un tono amigable, a pesar de que el resentimiento se escapaba de entre sus dientes apretados. Sabía que un resbalón con la persona a la que se dirigía podía equivaler a un error grave; de un modo simple, Tobias Lockdown era la persona que llevaba absolutamente todo lo que se refería a ella. La entidad en Hive Capture Force que la había empleado; quien le había hecho todas las imprescindibles ofertas, quien había arreglado asuntos con los superiores en H.C.F., quien la hacía dudar de un modo más que desagradable sobre todo lo que aceptaba y lo que no. Siempre con una imborrable sonrisa en los labios, distinguible a través incluso de su voz; y, por detestable que su actitud pareciera en situaciones como aquella, Ada sabía que morder la mano que la alimentaba no era precisamente una buena idea.

"Oh¿algún aspecto con el que no estés satisfecha? No te preocupes," La tonalidad reverberante parecía querer quitarle importancia a cualquier objeción, yendo directamente al grano sin ser demasiado sutil a la hora de apartar sus dudas de en medio, "simplemente, espera algo de colaboración por parte del doctor Wesker para manipular las cosas a tu favor, o podría irse despidiendo del empleo."

Ada iba a protestar; pero la voz de Tobias se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, silenciando palabras aún no pronunciadas. "De todas formas, señorita Wong, no es _eso_ lo que quería decirte." Enfatizando en la palabra con una acentuación sardónica; sin intención de dejarla responder, la frase de su superior avanzó; "Sobre aprovechar para decirme unas cuantas cosas sobre las investigaciones de Umbrella…"

"¿Wesker no se debería encargar de ello?" En aquella frase se notaba el peso de una responsabilidad que no debería centrarse solamente en ella. Obviamente sorprendido por dicha reacción, la voz de Tobias se endureció:

"¿Por qué crees que estás tú ahí?"

Aquellas palabras la silenciaron.

"Mantén los ojos abiertos ante cierto individuo llamado William Birkin." Continuó él, acelerando el ritmo de las palabras a medida que su calmada y aparente paciencia decrecía por segundos. "Últimamente vuelve a ser el niño pródigo de Umbrella, y aparentemente está en proceso de trasladarse a un laboratorio que ha reclamado como suyo para trabajar en un proyecto personal." Una pausa, tras lo que la vivacidad volvió a encenderse; "La falta de información en este asunto está haciendo peligrar el empleo de Wesker." Suspiró, "Y no quieres que eso te pase a ti."

La mujer asiática frunció el entrecejo. La satisfacción disfrazaba aquella amenaza sin esfuerzo; a pesar de que el vacío aún no había desaparecido, si más no, se había intensificado con aquella críptica conversación, no dio mucho más que hablar antes de que un pitido poco cordial la avisara de que Tobias había dirigido sus atenciones a algo más importante sin siquiera despedirse.

-

_Identificación: **ABirkin**_

_Contraseña: - - - - -_

_Espere, por favor…_

_Acceso garantizado. Cargando datos: **G-SYNT**_

"No, maldita sea, Rita, no puedo consentir que continúes fallando. Ah ¿en serio, bien, pues soy yo la que está llenando tu cuenta y sinceramente, no me importa más que el cuidado de Sherry. ¿Oyes tú alguna vez que te pregunte en qué gastas todo el dinero que pago cada maldita semana? …¡Eso no te importaba cuando te pagaba esos malditos 500!… ¡Y continuarían allí si no supiera que te escaqueas!… ¡Dejarlo?… ¡Ni hablar!… ¡Rita!… ¡RITA!"

_Click._

Silencio.

Annette Birkin colgó el teléfono con un sonoro golpe, deseando haber cortado la conversación cuando _ella_ tenía la última palabra. No era la primera reprimenda respecto al cuidado de Sherry que se había llevado aquel día, pero la sacaba de sus casillas el hecho de que fuera precisamente una maldita estudiante de la universidad de Raccoon que había aceptado encargarse de su hija quien pretendía darle lecciones sobre moral.

Tamborileó nerviosamente con los dedos sobre las letras poco pulcras del teclado delante de ella, sus ojos abiertos como dos charcos color celeste claro en medio de la penumbra de la oscura oficina. Dejó ir una tos inquieta para nadie en concreto, fijando la vista en los datos que se extendían en una extensa lista delante de ella.

La tercera canguro que le fallaba en sólo una semana, pensó con desdén mientras abría un fichero aptamente titulado _Synthesis-Data_. A pesar de que su mente se encontraba en un estado cercano al desbordamiento, y podía oír el pulso atronador de la ira ensordeciéndole los oídos, tuvo que forzarse a trasladar el foco en su pensamiento hacia el informe que había redactado a medias.

Hubiera sido de su agrado el ser capaz de pensar que tenía, de hecho, una razón para desatender a su familia. Después de todo, el dinero nunca había sido un problema; podía pagar la educación de Sherry, podía pagar actividades extraescolares y ampliar tanto como podía los horarios de quien fuera que se ocupara de ella. Annette podía incluso encomendarla bajo algún pretexto ridículo a su madre, quien, a pesar de desaprobar el obvio descuido bajo el que la tenían, nunca le había fallado en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que a ella misma no le importara hacerlo.

Al contrario que la mayoría de gente en aquel laboratorio, quienes tomaban un claro ejemplo en la negligencia de su marido William, la doctora Birkin se preocupaba por su hija. Después de todo, a sus ocho años, Sherry estaba en pleno desarrollo, y su carácter se estaba moldeando de una forma por la cual sus educadores ya habían empezado a alertarse. Era una niña extremadamente tímida e introvertida a quien le costaba mucho socializar, y, un poco más adelante, podría empezar a buscar atenciones o figuras paternales en lugares que bordarían el riesgo.

Pero Sherry era sólo la segunda cosa más importante en la vida de Annette.

Mecánicamente, se dispuso a retirar la preocupación de sus pensamientos, dedicándose a poner un poco de interés en el proyecto de su marido. El Virus-G era una investigación de altísimo nivel, y había permanecido privada dentro del elitista círculo de sus confianzas durante mucho tiempo. Eso, por supuesto, era cosa del pasado; pero aún suponía cierta responsabilidad para los trabajadores el no irse de la lengua en ciertos aspectos de las primeras pruebas, las cuales rozaban la ilegalidad…

…su subconsciente la había traicionado una vez más, volviendo a hacer que sus pensamientos toparan con la imagen de Sherry sin poderlo remediar.

Dicho hilo seguido por su mente fue interrumpido con brusquedad por una zanja de luz proveniente de la puerta, que partió por la mitad la sombra en la sana. Annette tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, antes de distinguir una silueta femenina en la entrada, dibujada a contraluz sobre el fondo algo más iluminado del exterior.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" La voz que pronunció estas palabras era recóndita, dotada de un matiz bullicioso e inalcanzable; de tono excesivamente recreado para la situación. Annette dejó ir un gruñido, confirmando las expectativas de su compañera. Un leve chasquido del interruptor cercano a la puerta iluminó los fluorescentes, lanzando luz sobre el desolado espacio vital en el que trabajaba la doctora. La superficie del escritorio no era precisamente pulcra, cubierta por una capa ancha de polvo casi en su totalidad, con algunos tomos de investigación desperdigados y una libreta de notas casi ilegibles a medio escribir. Annette alzó la vista, para distinguir la cara pecosa y sonriente de la compañera que acababa de entrar. A pesar de que numerosos mechones de pelo oscuro bloqueaban el contacto visual, podía detectar la misma diversión plasmada en los iris color nuez.

"Elizabeth…" Renegó la investigadora, enterrando la ojerosa expresión entre sus manos empalidecidas. "No tiene gracia. Me ha vuelto a fallar—"

"He sido informada." La joven puso los ojos en blanco, depositando sobre la superficie del escritorio un disquete y moviéndolo unos centímetros hacia Annette. "Todo el papeleo de la transferencia hacia el laboratorio de las alcantarillas." Continuando con un gesto serio y calmado, retomó su primera frase, "Las noticias vuelan últimamente." Y, mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en sus labios, añadió; "Yo de ti llevaría más cuidado con los oídos indiscretos, damisela angustiada."

La desaprobación por aquel repentino mote se pintó en la mirada de Annette mientras obtenía el pequeño objeto, deslizándolo hacia el interior de un bolsillo en su bata blanca. "Aún falta para eso." Murmuró, defensiva. Elizabeth hizo un gesto ondeante con la mano, como quitándole importancia a la oración; "Antes de todo, viene el período de prueba de ese nuevo jefe de investigación que asignaron," Continuó con aire diplomático. 'El nuevo'; irónicamente, había interaccionado poco con dicho individuo, y, desde luego, no era de su agrado. Sin embargo, Elizabeth sabía seguir su juego, y su sobrante –a veces innecesario– carisma la hacía útil para saber sin actuar.

La joven morena se reclinó sobre la mesa; pronunció la siguiente frase mocionando de manera extravagante, "El chico transferido… Él y su prestigioso laboratorio de Chicago, oh, sí. No pierde ocasión para comentarnos sus dudas sobre la crueldad de la investigación en estas instalaciones. Y en apariencia, quiere molestar a los directivos con ello."

Annette parpadeó. Por una fracción de segundo, incluso se preguntó si debía tomárselo como una tomadura de pelo; pero el gesto cerca de ofendido en las facciones de Elizabeth hablaba por sí solo. Sin duda, ante su opinión, ese tipo era un individuo demasiado…, _normal_ para estar trabajando en aquel lugar. Los laboratorios de Umbrella siempre habían requerido cierto nivel de inmoralidad, de sangre fría, que ese chico no poseía. "No creo que dure mucho aquí," Se limitó a comentar.

"Esa tarde llegará también esa chica que él ha promovido," Continuó Elizabeth en un tono de voz algo más bajo, pensando quizás en voz alta. "…Incluso Wesker parecía animarle a hacerlo. Maldita sea¿dónde ha ido la clase? Las cosas eran tanto mejores cuando Marcus estaba en los directivos. Al menos, manteníamos a raya a los idiotas…" Definitivamente, estaba yendo por un camino que no le gustaba en absoluto; la doctora Birkin se aclaró la garganta. Las cosas dejaban de ser prácticas cuando Annette ya no obtenía un beneficio con la información. La investigadora rubia lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, explayando sus dedos por la despeinada mata de su cabello.

"Le echaré un vistazo luego," Mocionó hacia su bolsillo, zanjando la conversación. Elizabeth, más ofendida por la 'falta de clase' en los laboratorios que la rápida despedida, se incorporó sin salir de su neutralidad. "Buena suerte con el doctor Howe," Añadió Annette, dedicándole una última mirada.

"Veré de lo que es capaz el pequeño John." Fue la contestación de su compañera, sellada como última palabra con un portazo.

-

El sol del mediodía lanzaba sombras paulatinas sobre las grandes siluetas que formaban en conjunto el bosque de Arklay. Los distintos tonos de color esmeralda se mezclaban a velocidad agitada a través de las gruesas y herméticas ventanas del tren, el único elemento que rompía el silencio, absoluto por lo demás, en el que estaba sumido el paisaje durante el resto de horas.

Ada Wong suspiró, notando en la frente el tenaz aire acondicionado que pretendía simular la fresca brisa que se sentiría allá fuera. Durante tres días largos y cansinos, se había encontrado esperando sin remedio pero con nerviosismo acumulado sus días de trabajo en la Mansión Spencer; no era capaz de imaginarse cómo sería el ambiente en ese lugar. Esperar lo inesperado; aquellas eran las palabras que podían resumir más bien las expectaciones que, en aquellos momentos, convertían sus últimos minutos de teórica tranquilidad en una preocupación constante, paranoica.

Sus ágiles dedos tamborileaban, presos del nerviosismo, sobre la hoja del papel que estaba extendida sobre su regazo. Acomodada en un asiento, sin potenciales interrupciones, se había dispuesto a forzar una vez más su atención divagadora hacia la pequeña imprenta que comunicaba las instrucciones del centro en el que 'trabajaría' de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, continuaba distrayéndose; su mirada tensa se trasladaba inevitablemente hacia el exterior, preocupada no por la información que le habían dado aquellos papeles; sino por las advertencias silenciosas que parecía haber implicadas en cada una de las palabras redactadas.

…Las cuales, en el fondo, eran prescindibles. Ella ya tenía su propia lista de requisitos antes de poner un pie en el suelo de aquel lugar infestado de peligro. Los preparativos de la misión; la seguridad metálica de una .45 en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta decorada también con el perenne emblema de la cruz griega roja sobre un octágono blanco; la flexibilidad perfecta de su cuerpo ejercitado lo suficiente durante aquellos días.

Y una tapadera. A pesar de Tobias Lockdown había sido tajante a la hora de discutir sobre aquel aspecto, y podía sospechar que formaba parte también de las maquinaciones en lo que a Wesker se refería, la idea de reencontrarse con John Howe no le hacía la menor gracia.

Su antiguo compañero de clases en la universidad había sido siempre el tipo de persona retraída y huidiza, una bienintencionada calamidad social cuya voz empezaba a temblar cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Nunca había sentido demasiado aprecio por el muchacho, a pesar de que sus caminos se cruzaron numerosas veces; aunque sus destinos parecían ser diferentes, una mirada más profunda al camino que cada uno había seguido probaba lo contrario.

Y ahora…, bien, de él dependía en gran medida el hecho de poder avanzar en su misión, o ser descartada con la misma simpleza con la que se puede espantar a un insecto molesto. Pues el hecho de haber encontrado en el doctor Howe la deliciosa vuelta de tuerca que serviría para probarla, ante Umbrella, y ante H.C.F., la alertaba aún más de que Wesker era un tipo peligroso; alguien que se tomaba, ciertamente, su tiempo en investigar y actuar, porque estaba segura de que nada en aquel lugar debía achacarse simplemente a una coincidencia desafortunada. A pesar de que, de momento, podía hacer bien poco por ello; sólo podía esperar a que las tornas giraran a su favor en un momento u otro.

Pasó el viaje entre las cómodas sombras, pensando para sí misma y evaluando su situación. No sería ella quien determinara su situación nada más llegar; pero tampoco había nada malo en intentar calcular las cosas.

No…, no si era la primera en hacerlo.

-

Nunca había esperado ningún tipo de recibimiento que bordara en lo especial, y ese aspecto se vio irónicamente satisfecho al poder comprobar que el recibir substitutos para los investigadores fallecidos parecía rozar la rutina. Se empezaba a formar en su cerebro una idea nítida de lo que, realmente, encontraría en aquel lugar; la élite de pocos e insanos afortunados que hubieran logrado permanecer un tiempo considerable en los laboratorios, como el doctor Birkin y el mismo Wesker. Seguidos y apenas rivalizados por la chusma insegura, de calificaciones notables pero no excelentes y que estaban los primeros en la lista negra…, como Howe; como ella. Conocía los riesgos, sabía perfectamente que se trataría de un campo de batalla constante. Pero Ada Wong no pensaba estar entre los que se hundieran con facilidad.

El camino desde la estación de tren hasta la fachada de aquellos laboratorios subterráneos era desolado, a pesar de que, habiendo memorizado el mapa del complejo y las pocas pero claras indicaciones de cómo encontrarlo, no se le alargó demasiado. La mansión estaba arrinconada en una parte profunda del bosque; en los apuntes, Ada recordaba haber leído algo sobre una instalación de entrenamiento colocada al otro extremo de Arklay, cerrada por causas en las que los archivos no profundizaban.

Una vez en el laboratorio, se cruzó sólo con un par de caras desconocidas antes de alcanzar el ascensor que la trasladaría al piso concreto donde poder formar sus primeras impresiones. El ambiente era, si no acogedor, al menos decente; podría decirse que el personal de limpieza cumplía con sus obligaciones. En el primer corredor del sótano principal, no había mucho que ver; debía ser una hora particular en la que sólo los adictos al trabajo no pausaban, lo que, en un sentido, dificultaba su búsqueda y orientación. Los pasos resonaban con ecos sordos entre las simples paredes vacías, pudiendo al menos oír ciertos murmullos provenientes de diversas salas que se extendían a ambos lados del pasillo.

Fue entonces cuando un sonido desgarró el silencio relativo, un rugido salvaje y animal que Ada no pudo reconocer en un principio. Retorciendo la calma, como si el denso silencio se hubiera efectivamente visto despedazado. La resonancia se vio seguida de un grito más humano y agudo; tras lo que el atronador y auténtico sonido de la tensión retumbó entre los pasillos desolados del sistema:

"ESCAPE EN EL SEGUNDO NIVEL… PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD…REPITO, PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD, ATENDER A LA EMERGENCIA EN EL SEGUNDO NIVEL…" Una voz mecánica y amable, como si se tratara de las palabras pronunciadas por una profesional sonriente pese al duro predicado que se estaba proporcionando.

_¡Mierda!_

La calmada grabación parecía ser el polo opuesto a el miedo feroz que se alzó en el instinto de Ada; siguiendo las indicaciones felinas de su tenso reflejo, la mujer tomó otra vez la ruta hacia el ascensor no demasiado lejano, esperando sólo salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes…

Captó con su sobredotado oído un chasquido metálico en la estancia al final del pasillo, otro rugido; el crujido enfermizo de los huesos humanos al astillarse, y finalmente, la misma puerta al ceder, al desmarcarse bajo una fuerza sobrehumana que ella no se sentía con gusto de comprobar.

Fue entonces cuando notó un tirón violento en su hombro, el agarrar de una mano; asiéndose a ella con desespero. La mujer asiática no quiso darse la vuelta siquiera para avistar, ni por unos momentos, de qué o quién se trataba; había leído sobre los efectos del Virus-T en la conciencia humana, sobre los escapes y sobre los zombies y fuera quien fuera el que la estaba agarrando, le dio la vuelta con violencia; haciendo que, por unos segundos, topara con los ojos oscuros de otra mujer, una investigadora. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando—

"ESCAPE EN EL SEGUNDO NIVEL… PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD…REPITO, PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD, ATENDER A LA EMERGENCIA EN EL SEGUNDO NIVEL…"

Sin dejarle tiempo alguno, sintió un empujón insolente en el pecho que la hizo exhalar repentinamente todo el aire, caer en dirección opuesta al elevador sólo para hacer ganar unos segundos de tiempo a la investigadora.

Ada tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la mujer, sin ofrecer explicaciones, simplemente la había dejado caer como carnada del escape; apenas empezando a alcanzar en un gesto desesperado la .45 cuando llegó a avistar el depredador del cual parecía ser la forzada víctima. Ojos de reptil colocados en ambos lados de unas facciones grotescas y escamosas, una boca amplia lineada con dientes amarillos y anchas garras que pudieran haber sido de metal, colocadas convenientemente al final de una estructura masiva y abultada con músculos que pudieran haber rasgado la piel verde grisácea en cualquier instante.

Con otro rugido de instinto animal, la bestia alzó una de sus pesadas garras cubiertas con el olor familiar de la sangre cobriza y fresca; sin embargo, entes de que pudiera hacer algo más que moverlas apenas una pulgada en su dirección, el sonido camuflado apenas por las palabras del altavoz acompañó una sacudida de dolor en el cuerpo de la criatura.

"ESCAPE EN EL SEGUNDO NIVEL… PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD…REPITO, PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD, ATENDER A LA EMERGENCIA EN EL SEGUNDO NIVEL…"

"¡Mierda de científicos y su mierda de presupuesto para la mierda de tubos!"

El segundo impacto fue más firme, y resonó por el pasillo. El inconfundible sonido de el metal penetrando más allá de una coraza gruesa fue también el de la salvación de Ada; la bestia profirió un gesto extraño, inclinándose en un ángulo peligroso desde el punto de vista humano. Otro disparo; esta vez alcanzando de pleno el centro de los hombros encorvados de la criatura, desgarrando más carne y empujando las balas ya alojadas en su sistema unos milímetros más.

Transcurrieron segundos antes de que el desgarrador chillido final del monstruo se apagara, y el cazador se derrumbara como una pila de escombros; dejando tras de sí el pútrido olor a sangre de algo más y menos que humano.

Durante el transcurso de estos eventos, Ada Wong no había apartado la mirada del depredador amfíbico que podría haberla matado; el corte súbito de la voz femenina que había proporcionado alerta actuó como otro tipo de advertencia para ella, haciéndola alzar sus ojos grises y encontrarse con la mirada del atacante, quien se había convertido en un simple salvador para ella. Sorprendiéndose al ver que la mujer vestida con uniforme de cuero y empuñando una Desert Eagle .50 no tenía respuesta directa para Ada, sino más bien, para la persona que permanecía detrás de ella; la mujer asiática volvió a sus sentidos de repente, la sorpresa tornándose indignación en pocos segundos.

"¡Tú…! _¡Tú!_" Gruñó la miembro del equipo de seguridad en un inglés algo acentuado; señalando con un dedo acusadoramente a la figura que permanecía aguantando la respiración; expresión cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y bloqueada por mechones despeinados color ébano, lentes en medio de una larga nariz pecosa y ojos congelados en una máscara de indignación, como si fuera a decir que la culpa era de Ada por haber estado allí en el momento equivocado. La investigadora, cortando cualquier palabra potencialmente ofensiva, y abrazando algún tipo de informe como si la vida le fuera en ello, se dirigió con paso rápido y dignificado hacia el ascensor.

"¡Eh¡Espera¡Elizabeth, tú, tú no puedes hacer esto…¡¿Qué se habrá…!" La mujer, obviamente con la ira fluyéndole prácticamente por las venas, dio un pisotón fuerte a la superficie del suelo. Antes de parecer darse cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de la agente Wong, quien, sobresaltada por la escena que había pasado rápidamente, aún yacía falta de equilibrio y sin demasiada gracia en el suelo del pasillo. Sin encontrar ninguna razón particular en ella para dedicarle su atención más que ese segundo, la miembro del personal se retiró, haciendo una moción hacia una abertura cercana dónde se encontraban presumiblemente algunos de sus compañeros. "Está limpio."

Procedió a enfundar el arma, dirigiéndose hacia la sala con la puerta destrozada. Hizo un signo con la cabeza para que Ada siguiera sus pasos.

"Roxanne Duvall." Dijo, mientras se inclinaba sobre el destrozado marco de la puerta y miraba hacia el interior; en entrecierre de su ojo derecho y una leve inclinación de la cabeza indicaron que no le gustaba demasiado lo que veía. Cuando Ada siguió sus pasos e inspeccionó el espacio, una arcada se apoderó de su garganta. Sólo el cristal de un tubo estaba troceado; de los tres científicos que parecían haberse encontrado en la habitación, sólo Elizabeth había sobrevivido. Uno de ellos estaba prácticamente partido por la mitad; podía incluso ver los intestinos apartados del cuerpo, habiendo sido arrastrados por el depredador antes de que las marcas de pisadas en sangre condujeran al siguiente cuerpo; cuyos brazos habían sido crudamente separados del tronco, dejando un rastro de músculos enrojecidos, una máscara de terror permanente plasmada en las facciones de ambos cadáveres.

"…¿eh?" Preguntó Ada, de forma entumecida, vulnerable; lo que, por alguna razón, hizo sonreír a la rubia mientras indicaba a otro agente que se acercara.

"Así me llamo. R-o-x-a… Bien, olvidémoslo." Dio una palmada en la espalda de su compañero y se despidió de él con una amigable inclinación de la cabeza. La agente Wong distinguía en aquella mujer el olor desagradable a productos químicos que el monstruo había acarreado también; se llevó una mano a la mejilla comprobando que también estaba manchada con sangre oscura. "¿Y tú?" La cuestionó, agitando su corta melena rubio oscuro. "¿Eres nueva?"

La joven asiática simplemente se limitó a ofrecerle un corto asentimiento. "Ada Wong." Se presentó.

"Ah, cierto," Continuó Roxanne, encogiéndose de hombros; "Tú eres la que ha venido a ver a John Howe. Lo encontrarás en el tercer nivel, pregunta por el camino." Chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a trasladar su atención hacia la sala ensangrentada. "Bien, Ada, bienvenida a Umbrella. Esto pasa demasiadas veces."

Llevada a la práctica, aquella teoría no le resultaba demasiado agradable.

La novata en Umbrella, Inc. se apresuró a dar la vuelta por un pasillo para alejarse de aquel macabro escenario lo más rápido que le resultara posible.

Iba a resultar ser una misión _difícil_.

* * *

DaNi TuPadre: Muchas, muchas gracias. Me siento orgullosa de recibir halagos de uno de los mejores autores en esta sección. Hmm… Historias con más de un capítulo… Bueno, hay algunas ancladas en el pasado, y algunos relatos que no recuerdo. Como el tuyo. Necesitamos que vuelva. Llámame tonta.

Ezequielhl: Te digo lo mismo que a Dani, tu apoyo significa mucho. Ju, algo me dice que "mocca" no es precisamente tu palabra favorita¿eh? Qué le vamos a hacer, lo mío es un cerebro pequeño con palabras muy grandes… Y un amplio diccionario de sinónimos. Respecto a lo de la inspiración, te digo lo mismo aplicado a tus historias.

Steve Burnside: ¡A la orden! Me alegra mucho que te guste.

Lantanis: Lo sé, y te agradezco muchísimo que tomaras tu tiempo en leerlo. Considerando que tu narrativa es de las mejores que me he encontrado, lo que me has dicho me hace sentir querida. En serio.

Alexander Vampiro: Hmm… "Réquiem para un Corazón de Cristal"…, no, no suena. ¿Puedes iluminarme? En cuanto a lo demás, me alegra que te haya gustado, y los motivos por los que he elegido precisamente hacer una narración que incorpore descripción son dos; uno, quiero ahorrarme párrafos extra, y dos, prefiero "explicar" lo que pasa antes de sólo "decirlo". Es un problema que me encuentro muy frecuentemente, así que siento que resulte algo redundante, pero así he salido.

Ganondorfson: Qué puedo decir, tú también me sirves de mucha inspiración en muchas ocasiones. Tu fanfic es una obra maestra. Y respecto a la caracterización de Ada en RE4¿puedo pedir algo más de sensibilidad cuando tú la novelices? Snif.

Alicia: Pasapalabra.

Merjonic: Dios mío. No has dicho eso, Mer. _Siempre_ puedes confiar en Zerecito (alerta de chiste malo). Bueno, aún no hay interacciones indeseadas o indeseables, pero de momento puedo asegurarte que no se besarán a escondidas ni nada parecido. Y tú, por si acaso, ponle velas con aroma a periódico para la M.C. y a ver si cuela. (Whee, soy coronel, el idiota del delegado no sabe lo que ha hecho al ascenderme.)

Black Light Princess: Ni mediocres, ni nada, lee lo que le he dicho a Ezequiel y entenderás. Guiño, guiño. ¡Y! Como dije en el primer capítulo, me encanta el hecho de que pueda llegar a cambiar la opinión que tengas de un personaje. Es halagador.

Y recordad, niños: Las reviews motivan muchísimo, más de lo que cualquiera que no haya escrito nunca aquí puede imaginar. Os quiero.


	3. La temporada amarga

**Los Días Perdidos**

A/N: Hola a todos, feliz año nuevo. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo y una bandeja llena de galletas, como regalo atrasado de Navidad. Coged todas las que queráis y disfrutad. Me gustan las reviews. Aquí no hay nada más que ver.

* * *

**Capítulo 3; La Temporada Más Amarga**

"¡Ah, Ada, no te esperaba tan temprano!" Los conocidos y benevolentes ojos azul brillante del doctor John Howe contradecían ese predicamento; a pesar de tal efusivo recibimiento, la indiferencia desagradada que sentía la joven asiática no se borró. Tal y como lo recordaba; sus facciones estaban ya marcadas por una edad más avanzada que la última vez que se habían visto, pero el rictus adolescente de su cara no había cambiado en absoluto.

Ada no se dignó siquiera a comprobarlo, encontrando un interés fingido en las estanterías sobrecargadas por documentos y papeleo diverso. En teoría, un científico debería ser pulcro; pero ella le conocía bien, y sabía que a cambio de aquel gran intelecto se había sacrificado un sentido de la organización verdaderamente penoso. Añadiéndole su romanticismo incomprendido y su actitud, siendo el orgulloso campeón de los empollones en todas partes, John Howe era la última persona que se hubiera esperado encontrar en un lugar así.

"Así que de prácticas… Qué casualidad del destino más deliciosa¿no crees?…" En cualquier momento, podría haberse apoderado de su voz la risa nerviosa y juvenil, como siempre que se había dirigido a ella en el instituto. Sus ojos repasaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo con apenas disimulo posible, haciendo breves pausas para retornar a su expresión. "Sí, lo cierto es que el personal de este lugar va muy necesitado…"

Ella no se molestó en aclararse la garganta, o sonreír forzadamente, sin inmutarse. Después del shock inicial, todo había vuelto a una calma relativa; el incidente había sido higienizado como sólo un inconveniente menor en la gran escala coordinada al milímetro que eran aquellos laboratorios. Había ido directamente a la oficina de John, al tanto de las múltiples miradas de reojo que habían seguido sus pasos antes de volver al trabajo. Ahora, simplemente estaba allí, de pie y enfrentándose a algo sobre lo que hubiera agradecido algo más de información.

Pensaba que no podía evitar verlo con malos ojos por su actitud cuando eran críos, repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras le oía hablar que se acostumbraría y entonces podrían ser simplemente compañeros de trabajo y se comportaría como una buena chica y asentiría en silencio…

Pero maldita sea, su viejo compañero de estudios exhibía la sonrisa más tonta que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Ah, un cóctel de belleza e inteligencia como tú nos irá perfecto… Tu historial de estudios es brillante, no podrías haber acabado en un lugar mejor." Ada presionó la mandíbula, aún sin abrir la boca. Procedió a evitar la ávida mirada del doctor, centrándose en el manojo de papeles que él sostenía en una mano y contemplaba de vez en cuando. "Sí, desde luego…" Una pausa. "¿Voy a por un café?"

La mujer asiática suspiró, tamborileando levemente con sus dedos sobre su brazo cruzado. "Me gustaría comenzar a trabajar ahora mismo," Mencionó antes de que él pudiera volver a empezar a hablar en un estilo similar. "Querría que me asignaran algún compañero para empezar mis prácticas…" _Y ya está_, añadió para sus adentros.

John escaneó el papeleo una vez más, como si intentara hacer pasar el máximo tiempo posible. Mientras, iba murmurando para sí mismo nombres que no querían decir nada para Ada.

"Hmm… ahora mismo, creo que el doctor Claiborne está libre, pero…" Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea disconforme, quizás al recordar algo en relativo al mencionado; "Me gustaría asignarte con la doctora Bertolucci, pero está ocupada ahora mismo, y Birkin…"

Impaciente, Ada procedió, "En realidad, ha sido el doctor Wesker quien me ha entregado la documentación. Quizás—"

John se encogió de hombros con curiosa expresividad, y se ajustó las lentes, ignorándola en esta última afirmación. "Un momento, un momento, el trabajo es el trabajo. Sinceramente, nada me complacería más que asignarme a mí mismo como tu tutor en este campo," Cinco años atrás, aquella frase hubiera podido provocar un intento de suicidio en la joven; "pero, entre nosotros dos… Este lugar necesita ciertamente un empujoncito en su forma de actuar, si sabes a lo que me refiero… Estos métodos radicales…" Ada suprimió un bostezo. Aquella conversación iba por un camino que no le gustaba.

_A saber qué tendrá eso que ver con Wesker,_ aunque no llegó a pronunciar esta pregunta. Estaba empezando a pensar que el hecho de que Howe se mostrara tan recio al asignarla con alguien del sexo opuesto no era casualidad.

Parecía que continuaría hablando en un estilo similar, cuando ambos oyeron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta por detrás de Ada. Momentáneamente distraído de su pequeño monólogo, la mirada cerúlea de su cohorte se dirigió a la figura aparecida en el marco de la puerta, parada sin intenciones de entrar pero aún demandando atención. La mujer asiática paseó su vista por las paredes, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, cuando una voz femenina se dirigió a John.

"Doctor Howe, hm… ¿Molesto?" Era una voz ronca, cansada, matizada por el desprecio, especialmente en la última palabra que pronunció. Fue aquello lo que provocó suficiente curiosidad en Ada para que se diera la vuelta, y su mirada se encontrara con una cara pálida, con un par de cínicos ojos color turquesa cubiertos parcialmente por un despeinado flequillo rubio.

"No. ¿Es por William otra vez?" Murmuró John de mala gana. Y añadió para sí mismo: "¡Es que no puede esperar hasta el traslado a su propio laboratorio, maldita sea!"

La mujer no contestó; parecía tener la misma actitud que Ada respecto al descuidado doctor, lo que provocó que, en un momento, algo de su frialdad se fundiera. _Porque si John cae bien por aquí, juro que dimito ahora mismo._ El pensamiento le dio un poco de esperanza, y cuando dirigió una sonrisa perdida hacia la mujer, ella resopló sin dar ningún rodeo:

"Es ya la segunda prueba que falla por falta del equipo necesario, y además, la canguro de Sherry me ha fallado, y no podré cubrir mi horario entero. Al menos, no aquí. Necesitaré que alguien me suplante…" Fue entonces cuando pareció reparar en Ada, alzando una ceja pálida al toparse con su cara desconocida, "…por hoy…"

Repentinamente, lo dos cabos sueltos en la mente de John Howe se ataron delante de sus ojos azures, y la expresión del doctor pareció iluminarse. "¡Eh, Annette!", exclamó como su particular eureka, "Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar algunos huecos entre la investigación del Synthesis¿te importaría instruir durante…, bien, el tiempo que haga falta, a esta encantadora señorita?"

Silencio.

_Pues qué bien._

_Haré ver que no lo he oído._

Sin embargo, él no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar el disimulo como respuesta, y permaneció, expectante, con los ojos fijos en la mirada turquesa de Annette.

"¿Por qué yo?" Ella explotó finalmente en una protesta, "Estoy atareada con el proyecto, y William o Elizabeth podrían perfectamente—"

John rechazó ese argumento con un gesto de los brazos, negando con la cabeza. "Oh, no seas egoísta. Por supuesto, estarás de acuerdo en que el tutorado de nuestros 'reclutas' tiene prioridad a los proyectos personales." La investigadora rubia abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la ignoró: "Además, también necesitamos cierto nivel de competencia para colaborar en asuntos de _interés general_…"

"¿En serio?" Murmuró ella sarcásticamente, "¿Y si te dijera que Martin Crackhorn tiene el doble de tiempo libre que yo, después de esa promoción que no entra en juego hasta dentro de Dios sabe cuándo? O que ese desgraciado de Stephen se pasa el día bebiendo y jugando a cartas con Alias de seguridad, y—"

"Está bien que interactúen con el personal de seguridad, con todo el revuelo que hay entre vosotros y los hombres de Roxanne." No hacia mucho para disimular su desagrado, lo que sorprendió a Ada: John había pronunciado esas palabras con un deje inconfundible de inmadurez. _Por favor,_ volvió a pensar ella, a punto de llevarse la mano a la frente,_ ¿qué hace este aquí?_

Sin embargo, las armas de Annette se habían acabado, y no le quedó alternativa que resignarse. "Sí, doctor Howe." Gruñó, volviendo a mirar aquella desconocida muchacha antes de indicarle con un gesto de la cabeza que la siguiera. La esperó, cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de ella, antes de encararse con los iris grisáceos de la chica y pronunciar una simple frase:

"Dame problemas y serás la próxima."

-

"Prueba número tres del proyecto Synthesis. Suero administrado, tipo A… Sujeto inyectado con Virus-T aproximadamente hace 72 horas…" Un susurro por debajo del aliento: "El último del que disponemos…"

El doctor William Birkin echó un vistazo alrededor, volviendo a repasar mentalmente el equipo poco preparado del que disponían. Su inconfundible desdén hacia estas instalaciones no era nuevo: Hacía mucho tiempo que su investigación había crecido demasiado para los limitados recursos de los que disponían, pero parecía que se lo hubiesen pensado bien antes de concederle ese traslado a unos laboratorios que, por lo menos, serían suyos de una manera oficial.

Pero ni la construcción ni la preparación de dichas instalaciones eran una tarea sencilla o barata; y, a su pesar, los científicos que consideraba competentes eran pocos. Contaba con la ayuda de Wesker en sus últimas investigaciones, aún sin sorprenderse de que cualquiera de esos días dejaría el hemisferio científico de Umbrella definitivamente. Annette también lo asistía, pero no le gustaba tener que revelarle ciertos avances que tenían que ver con Sherry. La otra persona suficientemente pragmática y amoral para poder ser confidente de sus investigaciones era Elizabeth; pero, pese a lo mucho que había sacrificado por el Virus-G y el Synthesis, Birkin estaba empezando a desconfiar de ella, sospechando que sólo continuaba con él para compartir la financiación de sus proyectos.

Con anterioridad, había tenido otra persona en aquel peculiar grupo de trabajo. Pero la cooperación era necesaria en situaciones como aquella, y, si no se es parte de la solución, se es parte del problema. Había tenido la discreción de retirarse después del que no había sido su primer error, y…

"¿Vamos a empezar ya?" El tren de su pensamiento fue devuelto a la prueba que tenía delante; una de las criaturas mutadas que tan cariñosamente apodaban _Lickers_, sin estar sedada del todo, los músculos rojos extendidos por la mesa plateada aún agitándose por un instante de vez en cuando, la lengua que parecía de goma dilatada a lo largo de su superficie. Y el tenue gruñido de Wesker lo hizo recordar también la jeringa que él sostenía, esperando para clavarse en el cuerpo de aquella criatura.

"Falta Elizabeth." Replicó William, y su voz sonó como el ronroneo monótono de un gato exhausto. Wesker inclinó levemente la cabeza, acostumbrado de sobras a los desenfoques periódicos del doctor Birkin tanto como a su rostro pálido y ojeroso, a sus apagados ojos celestes o a su despeinado pelo color calabaza. Por otra parte, el científico podía adivinar fácilmente que su compañero iba a expresar desagrado por estar esperando, cuando la puerta metálica de la sala se abrió de golpe.

"Malditos cretinos incompetentes…" La mujer alzó la vista y depositó los documentos que llevaba en un escritorio cercano. Para los ambientes a los que estaba acostumbrada, el espectáculo era algo pobre: Alargados muebles metálicos cercaban una mesa de operaciones bastante simple, sobre la que la masa carmín que era el sujeto se encontraba sumida en un inquieto letargo. Sin embargo, ella prefirió no hacer comentarios, y los cabos de su boca se alzaron cuando percibió que la prueba aún no había empezado. "Vaya, me habéis esperado. Me gusta, pero Ann—"

"¿Qué te ha hecho tardar tanto?" Cuestionó Wesker con desgana, su hombro estando apoyado firmemente sobre una de las paredes. Una de sus pálidas cejas se alzó, "¿Hay más problemas en el paraíso?"

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo, e iba a contraatacar cuando el doctor Birkin se aclaró la garganta,

"Las herramientas están ahí," Mocionando con una mano hacia la bandeja en la que habían depositados todo tipo de herramientas que no estarían fuera de lugar en un centro de cirugía: bisturís, unas tijeras, escalpelos para examinar de cerca cualquier desafortunada pieza de carne que cayera en sus manos. Al verlos, el rostro de la ajetreada mujer pareció iluminarse.

"Se trata de esa chica nueva," Retomó su frase inicial mientras escogía un par de guantes de látex y los encajaba en sus manos, "una cretina, sin duda, como todos los demás en este agujero de ratas. Viniendo de John, y si no está ya muerta de la impresión. Ojalá ese Hunter la hubiera despedazado cuando ha tenido la oportunidad…"

William estuvo cerca de sonreír, poniendo los ojos en blanco, divertido como si fueran niños y ella le estuviera relatando cualquier trastada infantil. No sabía a quién se refería, sin embargo; a pesar de continuar siendo jefe de investigación en Arklay, no le importaban mucho los novatos. Tal como él lo veía, su circulación por los laboratorios era eterna, y siempre eran los primeros en irse. Desde los inicios de su presencia allí, había sido Wesker quien se ocupaba de las cosas en ese aspecto, convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de Spencer en lo que se refería a manejar el personal de las instalaciones. El doctor Birkin no era bueno haciendo ver a los demás que tenían el control, por lo que dejaba que Wesker –buen amigo e igual, si es que tenía alguno– lo hiciera por él.

Su intención nunca había sido contraria a ello.

"Ahem." Elizabeth se empezaba a impacientar, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el muslo de un brazo cruzado, y Albert lo observaba todo con la misma frialdad descontenta de siempre. William notó que dos pares de ojos expectantes se clavaban sobre la jeringa que sostenía cuando la alzó, sólo para hundir la inyección en el cuello del sujeto.

La sala quedó sumisa en silencio. El cuerpo del Licker se volvió a tensar y relajar un par de veces.

"De momento, todo bien." Susurró William para sí mismo. Alzó la vista, y la siguiente palabra que pronunció estuvo camuflada por la blanca mascarilla que ajustó. "Doctora…"

"Enseguida." Contestó ella con voz cantarina. Tomó una de las herramientas de la bandeja: más que científica, aquella parecía de obrería, estando compuesta de un disco con filo de múltiples cuchillas para cortar a través del yeso. La accionó, y sosteniéndola por el mango, el disco comenzó a girar y se convirtió en una espiral blanca que emitía un sonido parecido a un chillido.

"Allá vamos…"

La rueda acuchillada se hundió en la vena carótida del mutante, provocando que los carnosos tejidos se tensaran. Un pequeño tic en las zarpas de la criatura hizo que Elizabeth vacilara, pero las fuerzas habían abandonado al monstruo hasta el extremo de no dejarle oponer resistencia. El rugido que emitió sonó más bien como un gorgoteo gutural, como si los deformados pulmones quisieran chillar hasta quedar yertos, pero simplemente no encontrara las energías. Mientras el blanco se teñía de rojo y sus vasos sanguíneos, músculos y tendones eran desgarrados a una velocidad demasiado rápida para que se diera cuenta pero demasiado lenta para que no doliera.

Al llegar a su tráquea, el sonido animal se interrumpió, seguido por el frenazo del chillido estridente que la herramienta emitía. La vista de William se trasladó del Licker a la doctora, cuestionando con un ladeo de la cabeza por qué ella había parado por unos instantes, esperando quizás otra convulsión, cualquier signo de vida en el cuerpo que tenía delante.

El doctor Birkin se inclinó hacia delante, el recortado y anaranjado flequillo quedando suspendido sobre sus ojos pálidos. Concluyendo que aquel gruñido había sido su último sonido, las reacciones de ambos científicos fueron simultáneas: mientras él chasqueaba la lengua y apartaba su rostro del cadáver con desespero, ella golpeaba la mesa metálica con un puño, sobre las gotas de sangre que ya se extendían como una alfombra escarlata bajo su mano.

"Oh, _mierda_." Sus guantes antes inmaculados estaban ahora manchados con múltiples tonos de escarlata, así como la mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz. Se la arrancó y la arrojó al suelo en un impulso rabioso, dejando al descubierto otra vez su rostro por completo. La operación también le había pasado factura al doctor Birkin, quien se hallaba delante de ella con una alargada mancha atravesándole la frente y goteando sobre la bata. Al darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle, como si volviera a la consciencia después de un trance momentáneo, Elizabeth apartó la vista de la mesa con el desagrado pintado simplemente por sus facciones. "¡Dónde están los cretinos de limpieza? No vamos a soportar mucho más con esta porquería por aquí…"

Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando una sacudida de dolor volvió a azotar la masa rojiza del zombie mutado. Vibración por todo el cuerpo del sujeto. Más gemidos. Temblores, la mancha en la mesa se extendía aún más… Wesker deslizó su mano al interior de la bata de laboratorio que vestía, extrayendo una Desert Eagle para evitar cualquier sorpresa.

_¡Hay esperanzas!_ Pareció ser la reacción de ambos; y, sumiso en una profunda ambivalencia, Birkin se dijo que debían sedar una vez más a la criatura pero _dios_¿podía haber funcionado tan pronto? –y dio un paso hacia atrás, temeroso de otra sorpresa parecida a las que tantas veces habían barrido un par de investigadores delante de sus propios ojos–, aunque conociendo aquel tipo de situaciones, lo más probable era que ahora mismo se encontraran en—

El Licker se alzó otra vez, y dio un zarpazo ciego con una extremidad temblorosa hacia delante. Al inmóvil William lo cogió por sorpresa; al dar un vistazo rápido alrededor, sólo captó cómo su compañero empuñaba el arma y apuntaba hacia el masivo blanco, antes de que una Elizabeth perturbada por otro motivo se lanzara contra la figura mucho más corpulenta de Wesker para intentar retener su brazo:

"¡NO¡¡LO VAS A MATAR!"

Pero su poca fuerza física hizo poco para que Wesker no apretara el gatillo: al oír el primer disparo, la mujer se encogió en posición fetal. Dos balas se proyectaron entre los omóplatos del monstruo ya algo débil por la inservible anestesia, y una tercera despedazó definitivamente los restos de su cuello fragilizado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los músculos del Licker se relajaran por última vez.

El hombre con gafas de sol bajó el arma, presionando la mandíbula mientras miraba a la Elizabeth que jadeaba como una niña asustada escondiéndose detrás de un perro guardián, y a Birkin le dio la impresión de que Wesker tenía ganas de vaciar el cargador en su cabeza. La pálida mujer se incorporó, apoyándose en una pared para evitar un tambaleo, y manchándola así de sangre ajena, al tiempo que se ajustaba las lentes con gesto apresurado. Abrió la boca para decir algo –más que probablemente un insulto–, y William se apresuró a interrumpirla.

"Se ha tratado del sedante." Murmuró. "Te hemos estado esperando un rato…"

Elizabeth dejó ir un suspiro pesado, y evitando el contacto ocular con Wesker, se apartó de él para acercarse una vez más al sujeto, como si quisiera volver a comprobar que su experimento no había tenido los resultados esperados.

"Estaba… estaba tan segura de que esta vez…"

William asintió, apuntando que él también las había tenido todas consigo. Procedió a encogerse de hombros y bajar la vista una vez más hacia sus apuntes.

"No tiene sentido… ¿Qué ha fallado…?" Los ojos del doctor se pasearon por las complicadas fórmulas de composición, comprendiéndolas todas en pocos segundos. "El tejido celular no ha parecido reaccionar… Quizás sólo necesite tiempo…"

La mujer miró de reojo a Wesker, y cuando habló, su voz denotaba impaciencia. "Estoy segura de que podría reaccionar si no lo hubiéramos _descartado_ tan pronto."

"Elizabeth," Gruñó él como respuesta, "querida, si el tejido se hubiera regenerado, ahora mismo probablemente estarías muerta."

Ella ignoró aquel comentario, dirigiéndose a William sin importancia alguna, recobrando la compostura poco a poco; "Qué ganas tengo de poderme ir de aquí, trasladarnos ya de una maldita vez…"

William exhibió el asomo de una sonrisa por unos segundos.

"Esperamos que sea pronto…"

-

Indignada, con la barbilla alta y los ojos entrecerrados, Annette Birkin caminaba rápidamente entre los húmedos pasillos de la instalación subterránea seguida de cerca por su nueva estudiante, la figura algo más pequeña y ágil de Ada Wong. La mujer rubia viraba de manera impredecible en algunos pasillos, dificultando el paso de Ada de manera poco casual. Finalmente, la científica paró junto a la puerta de alguna oficina, a la que dio un empujón violento sin molestarse en esperar a la joven asiática.

Sería obvio para cualquiera que Howe no era exactamente de su agrado; parecía que tuviera algo infantil y personal contra ella, como si le echara en cara que él era el sucesor de su marido en aquel laboratorio –resopló– cuando no había hecho más que traer problemas desde que había venido. Muchos miembros del personal estarían de acuerdo con ella: como ya era demasiado tarde para aceptar una de las promociones de seguimiento que habían estado en el aire por un tiempo, y aunque no se habían interesado demasiado en el traslado de William a los laboratorios de Raccoon City, de repente, todo el mundo quería acoplarse al lote de los que se despedían de Arklay en un par de meses. Wesker, cuya carrera en el departamento de investigación hacía tiempo que había acabado, se apresuró a presentarse como primera alternativa para el departamento de seguridad, actualmente regido por Roxanne, lo que había alzado una nerviosa alarma en ella que, sin duda, la haría cometer un fallo tarde o temprano que causaría su despido. Incluso Spencer parecía haberse hecho cínicamente a un lado, sus visitas periódicas habiendo decrecido notablemente: como si sospechara que algo malo ocurriría en la jefatura de aquel joven demasiado _normal_ para la mansión.

Tras encontrarse la puerta en las narices, Ada acabó de convencerse de que tratar con aquella mujer no sería nada fácil. Al entrar en la estancia, espaciosa y oscura, con un ordenador apagado en una mesa cercana, se aclaró la garganta, alzando una ceja e inclinándose para hablar en un tono más confidencial.

"Lo que haga John no es culpa mía." Fue un susurro malhumorado, que no esperaba ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, Annette quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, y se giró repentinamente, dejando ir un gruñido de obvio descontento.

"¡En serio! Te diré algo, querida. La próxima vez que quiera utilizar tus, hm… _Armas de mujer_," Dirigió una mirada descarada a su busto para denotar que no pretendía ser indirecta, "asegúrate de que el hombre en cuestión no sea John Howe. Pero créeme, si no sabes hacer mucho más que escribir y trabajar por debajo de las mesas, este no es lugar para ti."

De repente, la doctora Birkin dio un respingo, como si hubiera visto el diablo en Ada por alguna razón, sólo un instante. Sin darse cuenta de aquel movimiento por la rareza general en toda la situación, esta última parpadeó un par de veces, no demasiado segura de si la mujer hablaba con algún fundamento o si, simplemente, estaba teniendo un día criminalmente malo.

"¿Pasa… algo?" Los segundos transcurrieron como si fueran tensas eternidades; Ada estuvo a punto de alargar el brazo y tocarle el hombro, para ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera concreta.

"Yo…" Apartó la vista para buscar, seguramente, cualquier excusa por un motivo que la mujer asiática prefería no imaginarse. "S-supongo que aún no nos han presentado." Clavó su mirada celeste en los glaciales ojos de Ada, y procedió con un tono cauto, de miedo camuflado por falso orgullo, "…Soy la doctora Annette Birkin."

"Hm, sí." _Bueno, al menos eso es un poco más normal. _Pensó Ada mientras tendía su mano cobriza, "Yo soy Ada. Ada Wong." Le dedicó una sonrisa dispuesta a olvidar los segundos anteriores, que la otra mujer no pareció devolver.

"Sí, bien." Ignorando el saludo, Annette le dio la espalda una vez más, removiendo informes en la mesa contigua y buscando algo que ella misma desconocía. "Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra ahora mismo." Cualquier otro hubiera continuado hablando en un estilo torpe y similar, pero, aunque no sabía por qué, Ada se empezaba a dar cuenta de que, quizás, su nueva compañera no debería ser el pájaro más normal del nido.

No por primera vez en aquel día, Ada Wong se encontraba algo confusa.

Detestaba ser la última en darse cuenta de qué pasaba.

* * *

_A/N: Gracias adelantadas por las reviews. Quiero un presidente albino. Punto, punto, punto._


	4. Esa sensación otra vez

**Los Días Perdidos**

_A/N: Hullo una vez más, un cuarto de hora antes del estreno mundial del Código DaVinci que, dicho sea de paso, apesta. Pero HAH LES HE GANADO. Primos. Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero tengo un grave problema y es que soy una adolescente que no puede ver una cara bonita (o un psicópata ficcional) sin girarse y quedarse mirando durante meses. Como toda la gente normal. El resultado de esto son tres (o cuatro o cinco) nuevos fanatismos en mis afecciones como son Saw, Los Productores, Nip/Tuck o Hostel (realmente ha sido bastante tiempo), lo que me ha hecho distraerme un poco de Resident Evil y de este fanfic._

_Pero hey, para que veáis que no me olvido, os he traído LAS galletas._

_Uh huh._

_De la muerte._

_En relación a este capítulo, solo os digo una cosa. Quedaros bien con absolutamente todo. El Código DaVinci apesta. Gracias. Podéis proceder._

* * *

**Capítulo 4; Ese Sentimiento Familiar**

_No._

No otra vez. No ella.

"…"

No. No podía. Era inconcebible, era algo… que no podía ocurrir, simplemente, no. Ya había acabado con eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había hecho, su último contacto, y podía rememorar la escena como si se tratara de algo ocurrido ayer. En el _sueño_ de ayer, pues ese acontecimiento tuvo lugar tarde, entrada la noche. El abandono total.

"_Ya he tenido suficiente."_ Las exactas palabras, los gritos enfadados mientras vaciaba el armario en su maleta. _"¡Bajo esta carpa de calma, nuestra vida es un circo! Así que es eso lo que quieres, una farsa total. ¡Así entonces me abro, hasta siempre! Auf wiedersehen, doctora. ¡Eso no cambiará nunca el hecho de que tú—!"_

"¿Annette?"

La mujer de pelo rubio enfocó la mirada una vez más; no era la primera ocasión en la que se encontraba aquel par de ojos grisáceos mirándola como si estuviera loca. Aunque, durante las últimas tres horas, la misma Annette se había encontrado cuestionando este hecho, descarriándose de su tren de pensamientos prácticamente cada diez minutos…

…y volviendo a la realidad de su laboratorio, en el que ahora mismo estaban trabajando ellas dos y un par más de científicos ante las pantallas tintineantes e insonoras de sus respectivos ordenadores especializados. De momento, lo único que Annette hacía era tanto perder un tiempo valiosísimo como, en teoría, supervisar los primeros informes que Ada redactaba.

"Te has equivocado… El H1940 no está en la fórmula del Virus Madre, lo que quieres decir es…" _Dios mío, me va a estallar la cabeza, _"Es, maldita sea¿no te lo dice en estos apuntes?" Y cogió los papeles reglamentarios de todos los estudiantes, aunque una simple mirada a las letras impresas sobre el papel A4 hacía que su frente se resintiera. "¿Quién redacta estas cosas¿Es Howe?" Punzada de dolor, "Mierda, mierda, joder…"

…cada diez minutos, y siempre por la misma desviación.

_Esto no tiene ningún sentido._

¿Sentido?… ¿Qué le daba sentido?

¿Qué _tenía_ sentido?

"Uh… ¿Annette?" El tono de voz de Ada ascendía con cuidado desde la sorpresa a la preocupación. "¿Te… te encuentras bien?" Pausa, "Porque, puedo acabar el informe sola, si prefieres volver a mirar qué tal está lo de…" Vaciló un poco; sabía que Annette estaba conduciendo una tesis junto a su marido y un par de científicos más, pero la información pública duraba hasta ahí; "…tus cosas…" Su voz se apagó gradualmente.

"No, no, maldita sea, mira qué estropicio estás haciendo." Gruñó la rubia investigadora, y a pesar de que mantenía su tono de voz bajo, no era exagerado el pensar que ya estaban empezando a lanzarle miradas extrañadas. "No, si no tienes ni idea de lo que es una maldita proteína, es obvio que no puedes hacer esto sola—"

Tacto.

Allí estaba otra vez, la cobriza mano de Ada sobre la suya, pálida y anémica, y la misma reacción.

_Oh¿por qué?_

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_

Annette se llevó una mano a las sienes. El pulso en sus orejas parecía la cuenta atrás en una bomba de relojería, y el sólo imaginar tacto frío y líquido contra su frente irritada parecía inalcanzable.

-

Mientras Annette Birkin se abalanzaba hacia fuera del laboratorio, en dirección hacia los lavabos, quizás para refrescarse las ideas sobrecargadas, no se percató de la figura más bien pequeña que observaba sus movimientos con un par de ojos verdes, esferas perfectas de diversión expresiva.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, dicha persona dio media vuelta y se dirigió al primer individuo que vio pasar.

"Hey, Als. Exactamente tres horas, once minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos. Pobre chica, ya han acabado con ella." El científico a quien iba dirigida aquella frase puso los ojos en blanco por detrás de las lentes oscurecidas que los escondían. "Tu amiguita ya me debe diez dólares."

Había sido una apuesta ganada.

-

Pasaban los meses para Ada Wong, y la seca primavera parecía hacerse interminable y mecánica, como si nunca fuera a dar paso al perezoso estío. La asiática se había acostumbrado al desigual ritmo de trabajo en Arklay; a veces, entre reacciones químicas y multiplicación de células instantánea, se avanzaba tan rápido como el tiempo, otras, absolutamente todo parecía tomar un descanso virtual en el que su trabajo consistía en observar si los combinados fluorescentes bajo la lente de su microscopio eran iguales ahora que hacía tres días.

Aún así, aquel no era motivo suficiente para relajarse.

Se encontraba en una de sus numerosas pausas, redactando en sucio el informe periódico para sus superiores, con la frente hundida en una mano y una taza de café cercana que había dejado de humear hacía media hora, mordiendo de vez en cuando la parte trasera del bolígrafo. El hecho de que, mientras algunos parecían tomárselo todo con calma y aquel era el caso de la misma Ada, para otros parecía que, realmente, no hubiera ni un respiro en sus complicadísimas investigaciones. Incluso en temporadas como aquella, en las que no pasaba mucho, el estrés los dominaba. Y aquello había hecho alzar una ceja a la joven espía más de una vez.

En aquel lugar había mucha gente… y muchos secretos. Estaba segura de ello, después de darse cuenta de que veía cada día a gente que había registrado con anterioridad, pero a pesar de ello, casi no conocía a nadie.

Era cierto. En Arklay, las relaciones personales eran… difíciles de encontrar. El personal de investigación iba enfrascado en sus propios asuntos, raramente interactuaban los turnos de día y noche; en cuanto al personal técnico y de seguridad e informática y mantenimiento y secretaría… la mitad era muy frívola y distante, y el resto, bueno, no sabían exactamente lo que pasaba detrás de las escenas. La mayoría, si sospechaban, no cuestionaban nada. Les pagaban por ello.

Pero todo iba bien. Tobias estaba orgulloso de ella, y solía repetirle los mismos halagos; no era frecuente que una apuesta arriesgada diera fruto, muchos habían perdido más que el trabajo tras haber jugado todo el dinero al caballo perdedor, no eran pocos los simplemente silenciados; pero, después de haberla observado detenidamente, sabía que había dado en el clavo. Y sabía que su golpe se llamaba Ada Wong. Ella se limitaba a sonreír. Era sabia pensando que no debía ambicionar más de lo correcto –era, después de todo, el mayor error que Wesker había cometido y razón por la que ella debía ponerle un ojo encima–, pero creía que era seguro decir que, francamente, tenía a Lockdown en su bolsillo.

Aún caminaba por un terreno resbaladizo, y, en su situación, aspirar a más se trataba prácticamente de algo inconcebible, _pero_…

Y además, era como si el agente Wesker realmente… _tramara_ algo. Algo que no podía averiguar sin acercarse más a él, y aquello no era algo que ella quisiera o pudiera hacer. Aquel ambiente no era lo suyo, pero quizás… sin aquella presión… _quizás_…

…entre todo aquel distante desorden, solo había un par de personas con las que hubiera entablado algún tipo de lazo. La primera era Annette; y aunque el leve rastro de tensión del primer día continuaba presente, aquella mujer estaba llena de una belleza atípica que hacía que Ada le diera el visto bueno. A veces, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a hablar sobre cualquier tema concreto; y si había acertado, la científica rubia mostraría su faceta más apasionada, exaltada con sus investigaciones de una forma que bordaba la obsesión.

Con aquello, Ada no podía identificarse, pero a veces… como aquellas veces en las que Annette tarareaba subconscientemente alguna cancioncilla que sonaba a antigua mientras trabajaba, o cuando se le escapaba la sonrisa después de algún comentario arrogante. Aquellas veces, a sus ojos, delante de ella podría haber un espejo a pesar de las diferencias en edad y personalidad y dedicación al trabajo.

Aunque quizás el sentimiento no era mutuo, pero al menos Annette debía reconocer que ella era una compañera pasable de trabajo. Se encargaba de redactarle los informes, centrarse en cosas más importantes mientras ella se encargaba de lo necesario pero prescindible.

Y sin embargo, en su mente no había lugar para el estrés. No quedaba. Quizás se centraba un poco demasiado en ello, absorta por el trabajo, sin tiempo alguno para vida personal…, pero suponía que su deber no era otro.

A parte de aquella interesante individua, la otra persona que había puesto sus ojos sobre Ada hasta desarrollar lo que se podía tratar como una relación amistosa era…

"¡Ada, estás tardando! El tipo que me substituye ya ha llega—"

La agente asiática dio la vuelta rápidamente en la silla giratoria, poniéndose de pie para impedir que quien se le había dirigido viera lo que estaba escribiendo.

La mujer a la que Ada encaraba ahora mismo se mostró sorprendida ante este gesto, pero enseguida cambió su expresión por una sonriente.

"Roxanne… Dios, veo código genético cuando cierro los ojos." Pretendiendo quitar así algo de importancia a su arisco gesto, aunque la rubia no parecía haberse molestado demasiado.

"Suele pasar. Tienes que aprovecharlo, tú aún puedes trabajar en horarios normales." Con aquello, Ada adivinó que debía referirse a los proyectos por los que Annette, William y el resto de su benevolente especie se quedaban a hacer horas extra aún cuando acababan sus turnos. Apretó los labios en un gesto desagradado. No pensaba hacer nada así pronto, ya tenía suficientes dolores de cabeza.

La mujer rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos con un golpecito animado en el hombro. Desnudas de los típicos guantes negros en el personal de seguridad, sus manos eran ágiles y finas, y se tomaba exactamente toda la confianza que Ada le permitía.

"Vamos, no me dirás que vas a convertirte en una de ellos." Puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse hacia la salida; "¿Te apuntas al J's? Es el único bar que está abierto ahora, y si conseguimos emborrachar a Alias, invita él."

Un cabo de la boca de Ada se alzó, y la inicial declinación en la había pensado dio paso a una respuesta ambigua: "Ya veré." Pausa. "No me esperéis."

Roxanne se encogió de hombros y asintió, despidiéndose de ella con un saludo de la mano y un enérgico "Hasta luego". Se marchó por la puerta, al tiempo que en el laboratorio entraba otro investigador de pelo color avellana mezclado con gris y porte curiosamente fino. La mujer asiática sonrió. Desde que había descubierto que ella y Wesker eran competencia directa, la jefa-sin-ser-supervisora de seguridad en Arklay le había empezado a parecer más agradable que la mayoría de escoria encontrada por aquel lugar.

"¿Ocupada?" La voz tranquila y profunda del tipo que acababa de entrar cortó la sensación aburrida, el denso hoyo en su estómago que la anclaba a aquella silla como si no existiera otra cosa por la que preocuparse, poco inspirada incluso para los tecnicismos. Levantó la vista para encararse con dos apacibles irises color hierba que preguntaban si podría robarle medio minuto.

"Nunca lo suficiente."

Ada volvió a exhibir sus dientes blancos, habiendo exhalado con un suspiro mustio aquellas palabras y compensando de alguna manera el tono seco con su seductora expresión. Era algo importante para ganarse a la gente, y un poco de respeto –no respeto_ auténtico_, pero aquello daba igual– nunca iba de más.

"Perfecto." El hombre respondió favorablemente; no era para menos. Un esfuerzo extra merecía reconocerse.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la bata, un gesto distraído que Ada aprovechó para mirar, como por casualidad, la pequeña placa que rezaba el nombre del científico. E. Smith; ojo al dato. Había leído aquel nombre en algún lugar con anterioridad.

"Soy el doctor Smith, de la división técnica." Se presentó el hombre, deje de confianza claro en sus palabras. "Puedes verificarlo…" Señaló con su mano libre a la placa que había estado mirando Ada, y ella levantó su vista de ésta para encararlo a él. "Trabajo bajo Kaplan Bourne, en un sentido mejor de lo que suena." Sonrió indulgentemente, gesto que ella reflejó.

"Ada Wong," Respondió ella. Pero la amabilidad en su rostro duró poco tiempo, siendo substituida al instante por interrogación al tenderle el doctor E. Smith un CD negro encajado perfectamente en su funda. Ella vaciló al aceptarlo, sin omitir dirigir una mirada interrogante acompañando su mano tendida.

"Déjame explicarte. Verás…" Como intentando encontrar las palabras exactas, E. Smith inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Sin dar signo externo de cansancio, la joven oriental sabía perfectamente que los empleados de Umbrella en aquella división no tendían a ser demasiado elocuentes. "Es cuestión de trabajo. Ya sabes, a los de nuestro rango no nos… dejan respirar una décima de segundo," Pronunciaba de una forma pausada, extraña. "John Howe dijo que tú eres la que tiene el horario más reducido ahora mismo, y sigo órdenes suyas; se preguntaba si podrías hacerle un favor y enviar este disco a…"

Volvió a buscar en sus bolsillos, sacando esta vez un pequeño papel donde estaba pulidamente redactada una dirección situada en la misma Raccoon City. Grady's, número 16; algo alejado de los suburbios, pero fácil de alcanzar.

"¿Por qué no lo puede hacer—?"

"Puedo compensarte," Ofreció el supervisor en investigación, disparando una mirada momentánea a algún punto por encima del hombro de Ada. Ella desistió de descifrar lo que decían los verdes y tranquilos ojos, pero algo en ellos le heló la sangre por unos segundos.

Había algo raro en él.

"¿De acuerdo?" Sonrisa apacible, cambio de expresión. "No tiene que ser pronto, simplemente, hazlo." Y al contestar con un asentimiento corto, el doctor miró su reloj de muñeca y dejó ir una leve exclamación de sorpresa en la que Ada distinguió el mismo tipo de frialdad enmascarada que en ella misma. "Ah, se me hace tarde. Hay listas de acciones que redactar."

Pasos, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Fue entonces cuando Ada se dio la vuelta y encaró su informe; el mismo punto que el doctor había mirado al pronunciar aquellas palabras…

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta; E. Smith. Su nombre se mencionaba en el archivo de protocolos de seguridad.

_Trabaja con Wesker._

_Y lo _sabe.

-

_Eran las doce de la noche en un mundo totalmente paralelo. Un mundo con cielo amarillo, estrellas negras y nubes verdes, y un césped cubierto por todas partes con flores. Y eran de su color favorito, el púrpura oscuro que siempre se caía y se iba rodando y entonces tenía que ir a recogerlo pero no importaba porque era tan bonito._

_En aquel lugar vivía ella, inmersa en felicidad y un letargo eterno. Dormía en sábanas de colores y todo era un mar que ondeaba con un himno a las cosas que nunca se habían llegado a hacer. Era una canción bonita que sonaba con la voz de una mujer, y aunque era una voz un poco ronca, era su favorita._

_A veces la visitaba un amigo con agujeros en el cuerpo y una cruz rara tatuada sobre el pecho, pero aquello no importaba porque jugaban juntos cuando los cisnes (así los llamaba él) se morían. Ella le contaba cosas sobre su familia, su papá que tenía una piel blanquísima, casi transparente, y su mamá que tenía unos ojos enrojecidos y un olor extraño. Había intentado cantar su canción una vez, tararearla (la letra sonaba algo así como abledaghnida) pero no le pudo salir la voz. _

_A veces también veía otra gente, pero no eran amigos, y esas veces parecía que casi se despertaría y veía muchos guantes que olían muy bien, e instrumentos que hablaban. Pero decían cosas difíciles, para mayores. El día de la canción había estado muy triste porque intentó comer y sus manos acabaron pegajosas y una de esas personas le dio un golpe y todo se volvió negro._

_Fuera lo que fuera, recordaba solo que después había caído una lágrima y se había ido con el resto del agua. No se podían abrir los ojos (estaba prohibido, y ella era muy respetuosa por las normas), pero si lo hacías, no recordabas realmente lo que había detrás del ancho cristal azul como los pájaros de su mundo. Ella solo había visto palomas en su vida, así que eran palomas azules, o lo que recordaba de ellas. Se preguntaba si algún día podría ver más palomas para ver si eran tal como las imaginaba._

_¿Serían tal como las imaginaba?_

_-_

Aquella misma tarde, en un punto totalmente opuesto de la instalación, una figura escribía con letra temblorosa en un formulario de alguna clase, bajo la tenue luz de una bombilla, tomando imaginarios apuntes con una mano hundida en su grasa cabellera negra. La delicadeza atípica en un hombre de sus facciones estaba pálida hasta lo imperceptible, un rostro ojeroso de mejillas hundidas y expresión angustiada.

Los movimientos en el arreglo de su figura poco corpulenta resultaron casi tambaleantes mientras alzaba un brazo escuálido hacia una estantería cercana y seleccionando un libro que no parecía tratar en un ápice la ciencia; y sin embargo, sus hojas estaban más desgastadas y manoseadas –como ahora mismo, entre sus manos delgadas y temblorosas– que las de todos los otros libros en aquella estancia juntos.

Páginas pasadas rápidamente. Un pasaje leído, repasado con los dedos hasta el punto del desgaste sobre el finísimo papel.

_Ecce debiles per quam flebiles,  
salva nos, o Maria  
Tolle languores, sana dolores;  
ora, ora pro nobis_

Y por unos segundos, las horas sin sueño y el sabor agrio en su boca parecían desvanecerse.

La puerta se abrió, lanzando un haz de luz en el que había recortada una gran silueta sobre el pequeño santuario del hombre moreno. Este reaccionó con un leve entrecierre de los ojos gris pálido, poco acostumbrados a la luz exterior; de enrojecidos y cansados, no hubiera sido de extrañar que hiciera saltarle las lágrimas.

"Wesker… Wesker, Dios te bendiga, es…" La voz del sujeto era un frustrado siseo, al tiempo que este se incorporaba para dirigirse al hombre mucho más alto que le observaba. "Es, es, es, Dios mío, es…"

"Indispensable," Espetó el agente rubio, mano posicionada sobre el costado de su bolsillo mientras le miraba de forma neutra. Siempre tenía que llevar aquellas gafas de sol, confrontándolo como si él no estuviera hecho un manojo de nervios bajo aquella impasible carcasa.

Asintió. Asintió muchas veces.

"Albert," Susurró el hombre, "Tenemos… hay, hay que hacer algo. Si nosotros sospechamos, ellos también habrán empezado, y la forma en la que miran, la forma en la que, ah, parece que lo sepan todo…" Una pausa; no había rastro de compasión o consuelo algunos en el rostro de Wesker. Cada milímetro de su cara estaba cubierto por aquella seriedad. "Es… Primero lo de el sujeto Proto-S hace apenas semanas—"

"Meses," Corrigió el doctor Wesker de forma impasible.

"Exacto… Después las extrañas reacciones de… _Lisa_…" Casi como negándose a pronunciar aquella palabra, la había dicho entre dientes; "Y ahora esto… Espero que, de-deberías saber que son tres pilares… No p-podemos…"

"Son más que eso," Dijo el otro hombre como la frase más simple del mundo, "Doctor Jarrod. Son lo que nos mantiene aquí dentro." Pausa. "Y depende de en qué manos caigan, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Para nosotros y para toda Umbrella."

Silencio.

"Sabe lo que viene después de esto¿no, doctor?" Preguntó Wesker, propulsando la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en su mente desde el primer instante.

Otro asentimiento en la extenuada expresión del delgado hombre, quien, percatándose de que aún sostenía el libro religioso, se lo llevó a una zona cercana al corazón que podía tener alguien que trabajara para Umbrella.

"¿Abandonar el barco antes de que se hunda?" Aventuró.

El agente torció los labios con gesto de desagrado. "Solo las ratas hacen eso; no es el momento. No dejaremos que se desmorone." Cada palabra era milimetrada, diciendo exactamente lo justo y necesario para dar a entender sin exceso de información. "Tenemos a Nicholas Claiborne con nosotros solo por el Proto-S, y los Birkin mantendrán los datos esenciales sobre el Virus-G a salvo. Solo nos falta_ aquello_, y las cosas volverán a su curso supuesto."

El doctor Jarrod tomó algo de aire a través de finos labios partidos, pero acabó asintiendo.

"Eso me tranquiliza," Susurró. "Pero en caso de que no fuera bien…"

Aquel hombre sabía tan poco que no era siquiera divertido.

Wesker puso los ojos en blanco por detrás de sus lentes de color, y caminó hacia la salida una vez más.

"Entonces tendrías razón para rezar, Cillian."

-

"_Entonces tendrías razón para rezar, Cillian."_

Los ojos turquesas de la doctora Birkin eran esferas perfectas de sorpresa; dos frases que había escuchado por casualidad a través de una puerta débil que nunca parecían arreglar los de mantenimiento, había hecho su situación mucho más peligrosamente clara que de costumbre.

Se escurrió por un corredor cercano cuando oyó que Wesker giraba el pomo, marchándose del pequeño espacio que ya muchos consideraban simplemente la caótica guarida de aquel científico amargado, Cillian Jarrod. Era totalmente antiestético y daba más problemas que notabilidad, pero no molestaba a nadie, y sus pocas aportaciones habían sido brillantes.

Sin embargo, los cabos sueltos aún estaban lejos de atarse en la mente de Annette Birkin. Pudiera haber jurado que la situación no era tan mala como él y Wesker habrían hecho pensar a cualquiera…

Quizás fuera casualidad, quizás las coincidencias realmente no existen, pero al mismo tiempo que vio a Ada dar la vuelta por una esquina cercana de los retorcidos planos de la mansión y saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza y sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, la investigadora rubia se encontraba pensando en que, una vez más, algo pasaba de lo que no tenía ni idea; y odiaba que su marido siempre le escondiera la parte oscura e importante de los negocios.

Poco sabía que la respuesta a esta nueva preocupación estaba ante sus propios ojos.

* * *

_A/N: El instante guardado en el tiempo en el que actualizas un fic es tan maravilloso. Es como algo que parece estar vivo, como una fotografía borrosa, como un insecto atrapado en ámbar, como Connie Chiu en tu habitación. Sigh._

_El próximo capítulo quizás tarde, aunque tranquilos, no tanto como este. El curso escolar es teh suxxors. De momento, me estoy debatiendo entre no cortar lo poco interesante o hacerlo de dos párrafos. Ahora, si me disculpáis, iré a suicidarme a la IMDB. El Código DaVinci apesta. Excepto Silas, él es mono. Buenas noches._


	5. Achtung, baby!

**Los Días Perdidos**

_A/N: Ha llegado ese momento tan temido por todos vosotros, y esta vez tres cuartos de siglo antes de lo normal. Los personajes no son míos, blah blah blah, excepto como seis o siete que hay sueltos por ahí. Y otros de los que sólo he cogido lo que había, ergo, el nombre._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Corpasite por ser un chico muy listo y gran inspiración.._

_Se aplica lo normal, quedaros con todo, y sed buenos y dejad review porque he dedicado a esto mucho tiempo que podría haber sido empleado en desafinar a pleno pulmón canciones de The Producers._

_xxx_

* * *

**Capítulo 5; Achtung, baby!**

"¿Pasa algo?" El tono de Ada sonaba extrañamente preocupado. Con una chaqueta tejana al hombro y ya despojada de su bata blanca, caminaba en dirección a las escaleras hacia el primer sótano cuando Annette había vuelto a aparecer de la nada, mirándola como si la rara fuera ella.

"Eso iba a preguntar." La investigadora rubia tenía un aspecto incluso más descuidado bajo la tenue iluminación; los rasgos de su cara remarcados bajo las sombras, sus ojos apagados color celeste en la oscuridad.

"Annette…¿qué…?" Empezó la mujer asiática mientras se llevaba, en un gesto instintivo, una mano para peinarse un mechón de cabello extraviado; al hacer esto, un rayo de luz fue arrojado por unos segundos sobre el desdibujado objeto que sostenía.

La doctora Birkin alzó las cejas. Había abierto la boca para preguntar cuando se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la corpulenta e inconfundible figura de Albert Wesker. Él las miró por unos segundos, poco interesado, antes de resumir su camino en dirección opuesta a la que había utilizado Ada para llegar; aunque si hubiera pronunciado cualquier palabra, Annette estaba segura de que el tono que utilizaba con Cillian no hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

No se atrevía a sacar conclusiones, a parte de que algo pasaba. Y era algo importante; suficientemente importante como para esconderlo de ella.

_Pero no de William…_ Frunció el entrecejo.

"Bueno, uh… no…" Empezó Ada, parpadeando un par de veces. Y, al observar la falta de reacción por parte de la investigadora rubia, añadió: "Creo que voy a marcharme ya. Necesito los datos para una carta de ADN que no están disponibles ahora…" Pausa. "Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo."

"No te… preocupes…" Su atención continuaba centrada en el disquete que portaba Ada. Cuando esta se encogió de hombros y retomó su ruta hacia la salida de los laboratorios, Annette la cortó. "Ada… ¿Eso te lo ha dado mi marido?"

"¿William?" Negó con la cabeza, "No."

"¿Y un científico llamado Nicholas?"

Ada alzó una ceja. Solo había oído mencionar al doctor Nicholas Claiborne; nunca se habían visto en persona. Por eso, suponía que sus horarios debían ser diferentes. "No. No, me lo ha dado un miembro del personal técnico…" _Un hombre un tanto raro,_ añadió para sus adentros, aunque podía pensar más de una razón para no decirlo en voz alta.

"El personal técnico…" Repitió Annette. Asintió lentamente, antes de darse la vuelta y desparecer en la penumbra del corredor que conducía al laboratorio común que le servía de oficina.

La mujer asiática permaneció unos segundos sin habla antes de resumir su camino con dirección hacia las escaleras, con más preguntas añadidas a la lista ya extensa en su cabeza.

-

Con una agitación que estaba al menos unos cuantos grados por encima de lo normal, el golpe constante de unos zapatos de tacón contra el suelo impecablemente limpio resonaba contra el suelo en uno de los infinitos y rectos corredores de Arklay, desiertos y a la vez poblados de los zumbidos más leves y varios sonidos amortiguados que provenían de las puertas situadas a izquierda y derecha de la figura caminante.

Hacia el final del corredor, emergió otra figura. Inconfundible y corpulenta, de facciones adornadas en su inexpresividad por aquellas eternas gafas de sol. Los pasos pararon al encontrarse cara a cara con ella, y el silencio tétrico de aquel pasillo fue substituido por una palabra simple y cargada de rabia, resonante entre las paredes vacías.

"Cretino."

La posición del hombre era firme, la viva imagen de la estabilidad, mientras bajaba la vista sin más reacción en su inmutable porte que una ceja alzada hasta toparse su mirada escondida con los ojos oscuros de Elizabeth. La cólera luchando por ser controlada que dejaban entrever sus irises estuvo a punto de hacer que la sonrisa interior de Wesker se mostrara, algo que rara vez pasaba.

"No puedo evitar preguntarme el motivo para eso," Habló en cambio, aunque su poca impaciencia por dignificar a la investigadora con una respuesta era aparente. "No soy del cuerpo de seguridad. No soy informático. Todas las quejas que podáis tener tú y tus compañeros de investigación deberíais dirigirlas a Roxanne o a Kaplan."

"NADA DE KAPLAN." Saltó Elizabeth de repente, sin elicitar reacción alguna en la carne inamovible de Wesker. "Sé con quién tratas. Y," Hablaba de manera perfectamente convencida, como si sus palabras se tratasen de hechos escritos en piedra, "Sé también que tú _y_ ella _y_ probablemente Jarrod _y_ posiblemente esa Ada habéis tenido que ver con todo esto."

La mirada de paranoia inconfundible que lanzó alrededor se parecía a la de un roedor que huele el aire para encontrar la dirección de una tormenta. "Sí, lo puedo ver… Más de lo que creéis, todos vosotros. Intentáis encontrar el momento más apropiado, hacerme sentir segura y entonces…" Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente bajo la escasa luz. "Pero eso no ocurrirá. No me enredaréis como hicisteis con mi marido, solo… ¡Ah!" La línea de sus labios se convirtió en un esbozo orgulloso por unos instantes; "Es eso¿no? Él también está metido en todo esto. Nicholas, traidor asqueroso, hijo de—"

En una fracción de segundo, Wesker pareció decidir que ya había tenido suficiente. Alcanzó con su mano el rostro de Elizabeth, cubriendo por completo su nariz y boca; la alarma se reflejó en los oscuros ojos de la doctora, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de quejarse.

_Cuenta atrás, doctora._

"Ya he dejado que suficientes estupideces salgan de esa boca. Ahora me escucharás tú a mí." Efectivamente, su tono no varió un ápice, aunque la falta de expresión en el rostro resultaba amenazadora. "En primer lugar, no sé si entrará en tu cabeza, pero incluso si tuviera interés alguno en robar información, no sería tan estúpido como para borrarla totalmente para que gente como tú pudiera intentar culparme de algo con lo que tengo poco que ver." Se acercó algo más hacia la doctora para poder bajar la vista, tratarla como el simple y patético peón que era; "Lo mismo pasa con Cillian, y en cuanto a Kaplan, podría tratarse de uno de los pocos individuos en este lugar que no me dan hasta el punto de hacerme sentir físicamente enfermo, así que la excluiremos de la lista por ahora."

Con cada grito ahogado que emergía de la garganta bloqueada, Wesker podía prácticamente sentir como algo moría un poco más. Tomó aire – un respiro largo, profundo –,y acto seguido inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si preguntara a la doctora el porqué de tal agonía.

_Después de todo, estrangulándote, te haría un favor…_

"En segundo lugar…" Exhaló; dudaba que ella pudiera escuchar aquellas palabras ya, pero aquello no le importaba, ahora tanto más entretenido por la situación. "Creo que no hablo solo por mí cuando digo que estoy harto de vuestra conspiranoia, y como verás, eso no es algo que me dañe solo a mí. Sería una pena que hubiera más bajas de las necesarias, pero si un sacrificio se requiere…"

Las facciones de Elizabeth estaban empezando a perder el poco color que les restaba, y aunque a Wesker le hubiera gustado mantener aquel gesto y estudiar cada estado de la impotencia mientras la poca vida que tenía aquella patética mujer se desvanecía entre sus manos, sabía que –muy a su pesar– aquel no era realmente el momento.

"Y por último," Suspiró, dando un paso hacia la agonizante figura e inclinándose para susurrar a su oído, "Sospecho que a Nicholas le gustaría que dejaras de culparle por cada fracaso de tu miserable vida… y Kaplan agradecería que le pagaras la apuesta que perdiste."

_Otra victoria más de la obviedad._

Y por fin, el tacto de Wesker se debilitó, dejando que el dulce y glorioso aire del que había sido privada por treinta de los segundos más largos de su vida volviera a llenar los pulmones de la doctora. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, llevándose una mano al cuello y tosiendo, recuperando poco a poco el control; pero aquello, probablemente, no era algo de lo que fuera consciente en aquel momento.

"Eres todo lo que desprecio." Murmuró Wesker mientras se daba la vuelta, visiblemente desahogado como si hubiera obtenido algo para lo que había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo.

-

_¿Te has encontrado alguna vez en una situación en la que todo parece encontrarse dentro de esta… especie de gran burbuja de podredumbre y cenizas? Todo lo que ves parece estar en carne viva, pulsando al ritmo de tu corazón, o el corazón que tienes al lado y que te gustaría poder aplastar para eliminar esa sensación horrible. Y parece que tengas los pulmones húmedos pero secos, llenos hasta arriba de frío y el peor olor de tu vida. Esa… peste asquerosa, aunque no solo a carne consumida y quemaduras en tu cuerpo. No, es un hedor a sangre fresca tan horrible como adictivo, y te hace sentir enfermo hasta la cabeza. Te preguntas de alguna manera, si separara los párpados… ¿se me caerían los ojos?_

_¿Recuerdas esas palabras, cada día lo mismo, recuerdas esas palabras que repetía la voz lejana y deformada? No sabría hacer otra cosa, pero sabía hablar, oh sí. No somos nada, decía, no somos únicos, salir de la rutia es algo peligroso, nada debe cambiar. Reza, reza, reza, dale fe a lo primero que se te ponga delante. Días homogéneos, grises, todo parte de la misma masa, la misma masa ignorante, la misma…_

_En vez de ser una sensación flotante, se sentía como si estuviera al borde de acabar un largísimo e inquieto letargo, donde otras veces se había estado despertando durante unos cuantos segundos; y, al mismo tiempo, nunca había estado inconsciente totalmente. A veces abría los ojos, otras no, y aunque no siempre reconociera lo que se le ponía delante de ellos, había cosas que tenía realmente claras._

_Solo la había visto a _ella_ una vez, pero había sido la forma más maravillosa y a la vez terrible, como un gran secreto que sólo le fuera revelado a él. Era un cuerpo pequeño, infantil, de formas castas y apenas desarrolladas. Y pálido, blanco como una muñeca que darían ganas de tirar al suelo simplemente por oír el estallido de la porcelana al romperse. El cabello más fino que había visto, negro como el carbón o las plumas de un cuervo, ondeante alrededor de su pálida cabecita, y aquellos grandes ojos azules que irradiaban una inexpresión fascinante, y un cuello que él podría rodear y probablemente partir con una mano._

_Aquella era su memoria más vívida, y en uno de sus sobresaltos había pensado la palabra exacta para definirla, pero ahora (y a pesar de que la tenía en la punta de la lengua), no la recordaba._

_Y esas malditas voces no hacían nada por ayudarle a _**concentrarse**_…_

"Baby, let's get raunchy toNIGHT!"

Una embestida. Un golpe, una mano presionada contra el ancho cristal.

El hombre que lo custodiaba paró abruptamente de tararear, lanzando a la forma borrosa que se podía distinguir con cierta dificultad dentro del tubo. Frunció el entrecejo y aplastó el cigarrillo que se acababa de sacar de los labios sólo para alcanzar el bolsillo de sus pantalones de combate y extraer otro, que fue encendido poco después.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo oscuro, poco abundante y algo menos que vagamente rizado. Cada vez que sus ojos caoba echaban un vistazo al interior del cristal, todo lo que en ellos se reflejaba se convertía en desprecio.

"Maldito imbécil," Gruñó entre dientes, tomando una calada profunda mientras daba un paso atrás. Se separó unos cuantos pasos del tubo, dándose la vuelta para exhalar el humo. "Deberías agradecer no estar muerto." Un cabo de sus labios se alzó. _No por completo…_

…

…_y cuando callaban, volvía el pulso, el latido mecánico como el sonido de un reloj… _

-

"Y dices que no hay ni siquiera copias de seguridad."

La silueta masiva de Albert Wesker se recortaba contra el marco de la puerta; su expresión, o falta de ella, sólo estaba iluminada por las vagas luces eléctricas provenientes de varios monitores encendidos e interruptores que brillaban de forma casi etérea en la oscuridad.

Si alguien que no conociera aquella claustrofóbica oficina tan bien como él hubiera entrado, su primera impresión sería probablemente que pertenecía inconfundiblemente a un informático. Las paredes estaban cubiertas prácticamente de notas _PostIt_, garabateadas con más o menos destreza y todo tipo de indicaciones. Era un completo desorden; los únicos lugares que no parecían estar en riesgo de hundirse por el peso de la basura que tenían encima eran los teclados, convenientemente despejados.

Prendas de ropa desperdigadas, CDs, restos de comida, cigarrillos y pornografía predominaban en el resto de la superficie general en aquel lugar. Y en medio de todo el caos, sentada en su silla giratoria con una pierna colgando sin alcanzar el suelo y la otra apoyada con poca clase sobre un cercano panel, se encontraba –observando con fascinación como las llamas de su Zippo lamían el aire, consumiendo cualquier papel que pudiera llegar a sus manos– la pequeña y robusta figura pelirroja de una chica joven, o una mujer bajita, algo difícil de distinguir bajo la escasa luz.

"Te lo he diiiicho, Als." Replicó. La forma de expresarse, como la de una niña pequeña, añadía a una voz ya bastante infantil. "Nuh hay información. Se ha volatilizado. Sin copias de seguridad, y copias de no seguridad, y los malditos CDs donde normalmente lo tenguh todo guardado, nada de eso."

"Y nadie tiene acceso a ello."

"Nuh huh." Volvió a negar la chica de voz infantil. Y como para excusarse, alzó sus manos de piel muy pálida pero ennegrecidas por las cenizas del papel que estaba quemando sin alzar la vista. "Nada de eso."

Wesker seguía con los brazos cruzados en su posición erguida, teniendo que inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia abajo para poder dirigirse a la técnica informática.

"¿Qué piensas, Als?"

Y al hacer esta pregunta, la pequeña figura pelirroja dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria; alzó su cabecita, su cara apenas visible entre las greñas y los mechones amplios y enredados. Sus ojos cargados de enrojecimiento eran perfectamente redondos y color esmeralda, moviéndose nerviosamente, mirando a todas partes.

Pero sin duda, el rasgo más destacable y que extraía cualquier ápice de confianza adivinable en aquel rostro, era la ancha cicatriz que atravesaba parte de su frente y párpados, entrecerrando el ojo derecho y acabando a la mitad de su mejilla pecosa; viéndose así las facciones moderadamente bonitas, cargadas con aquella inocencia particular, totalmente deformadas.

Wesker continuaba inmóvil.

"Si no ha habido nadie de tus trabajadores a quien lo hayas confiado, Kaplan…" Empezó, severo e inamovible.

"¡Vamos!" Ladró la pelirroja, indignada. "Todos esos incompetentes. Nnnah. Ninguno de ellos, esos... quinceañeros inútiles, nah, ninguno tiene idea de lo que pasa aquí, es decir, son todos, qué. ¿Empleados de tiendas de animales?" Su cabeza negó con frenesí, como para asustar la idea y no hacerla volver. "No, no, todos son unos perdedores."

"…en ese caso," El hombre rubio continuó hablando sin la mínima reacción a las palabras de Kaplan, "Quizás sería hora de involucrar a una cabeza de turco."

"¿Quién?…¿Tu amiga?" La técnica dejó ir una risa de desprecio, alzando los brazos con gran energía. "Naah, contigo qué voy a llegar a ninguna parte. ¡Ohh, vaya, hombre, no podemos asesinar a nadie porque es ilegal! Ya ves tú qué gran pérdida. Si lo hiciéramos nos tendrían que dar las gracias, maldita sea…"

Rara era la ocasión en la que la sonrisa interior de Wesker se manifestaba en su cara.

"Hm. No, no era ella en quien estaba pensando."

-

Era entrada la víspera cuando el cerrojo en el apartamento de Ada Wong se abrió con un _clic_, y la figura algo letárgica de la esbelta mujer asiática se tambaleó hacia el interior, visiblemente drenada de gran parte de sus fuerzas.

"Dios, mi cabeza…" Se quejó, en un tono tanto cansado como risueño.

Entró apoyándose en la pared más próxima y entró hacia el apartamento. Su primer reflejo fue el dirigirse hacia el sofá y desplomarse allí encima, dejando la puerta abierta; y de detrás emergió otra figura mucho más alta y corpulenta, vestida de manera cómoda pero formal, y con la lacia media melena rubia totalmente despeinada.

Roxanne Duvall cerró la puerta tras de sí. En su expresión estaba grabada la misma sonrisa de la anfitriona; pero hablaba unos cuantos tonos más alto, arrastrando de una manera alterada algunas palabras.

"A mí que no me digan nada, ese tío era un pesado…" A esto, Ada solo contestó con una risa incontrolable; "No, no, es verdad. Qué es eso de estar todo el rato mirándote, eh… Es como, casi nos habrán echado del bar, pero le hemos dado lo que se merecía."

Ada enterró la cara en el brazo del sofá mientras Roxie tomaba asiento en el suelo delante suyo, dando un suspiro profundo para aserenarse un poco. Lo cierto era que la espía morena no recordaba haberse divertido así en mucho tiempo, aunque sus compañeros de juerga habían probado ser incluso algo más extraños de lo que parecían.

Los miembros del personal de seguridad que había conocido aquella noche eran el polar opuesto de la gente que había conocido durante aquellos meses. Sus acompañantes durante aquella noche se habían mostrado más enérgicos y vividores, disfrutando menos del trabajo y más de la vida, en un contraste directo con sus colegas de investigación nihilistas y obsesivos. Había salido con Roxie, un hombre delgaducho y con perenne aspecto de enfermo crónico al que todos llamaban Alias, un tal Jack con cierto aspecto zorruno y un tipo corpulento y vestido de negro que se pasó las dos horas enteras muriéndose por empezar un conflicto con el primero que se le pusiera por delante.

"Sí, y en cuanto a ese cabronazo de Alias." La mujer rubia no se desviaba del tema, y a pesar de que su frente ardía pagando el precio por la diversión, Ada levantó la vista para escucharla atentamente. "Ya estoy harta de que por su culpa me echen de todas partes, es como, a veces juraría que le han enviado para hacerme pagar por mis pecados."

"Eso lo pienso yo de otra gente…" Fue lo que ronroneó la estudiante, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro descubierto de Roxanne.

Ésta sonrió sin decir nada, simplemente dirigiendo otra mirada alrededor para observar más de cerca su entorno. Dejó ir un silbido.

"Vaya, esto es como qué¿tres veces más grande que el mío?… Es genial, con tres sueldos como los tuyos tendría la vida solucionada. ¿Cuántos años de mi vida perdería si quisiera apuntarme al maravilloso mundo de la investigación en Umbrella?"

Ada dudó unos segundos antes de contestar. Aún bajo aquellas circunstancias, con aquella migraña espectacular, su tapadera tenía pocos segundos de margen para ponerse en alerta y reaccionar.

"Probablemente todos," Se decidió por fin.

_Simple, sencillo._

"Tienes razón, son todos unos desquiciados." Bostezó Roxie, echándose hacia atrás para apoyar su cabeza sobre las piernas tumbadas de Ada. "Con todo el tiempo que llevo yo en eso, tendrías que saber de todo lo que me he enterado. Es como… por ahí te miran mal por ser normal."

Ada se encogió de hombros.

"Desde luego, no te aburren," Se limitó a decir. Hizo una corta pausa. "Excepto, por ejemplo, Howe."

"¿Howe?" Saltó rápidamente la rubia, aunque unos segundos después sus facciones se aserenaron. "Ahh, claro, es cierto. Alias siempre me lo decía¿cómo…? Ah, sí. Tiene como debilidad por ti, dice. Suavizando un poco sus palabras exactas, pero."

Ella sonrió e iba a contestar algo, cuando un tercer sonido irrumpió en la conversación. La estridente vibración del teléfono atrapó a la agente Wong por sorpresa, ya que no esperaba una llamada y menos a aquellas horas; y sólo había una persona que conociera a su número, o que pudiera querer localizarla unas seis horas después del tiempo del día más decente.

_Oh… no._

Roxanne y Ada cruzaron miradas en la oscuridad. Aunque apenas podían distinguirse los rasgos, la alarma en el rostro de la mujer oriental debía ser aparente, pues la sonrisa vagamente ebria en los finos labios de la supervisora de seguridad adquirió cierto deje pícaro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con inocencia falsa en la voz, inclinando un poco la cabeza y alzando una ceja. "¿Tus llamadas no contaban con que tuvieras visita?"

_No lo sabes bien._

Alcanzó con una de sus manos, ahora algo más pálidas por las pocas horas bajo el sol, una conveniente y pequeña lámpara cercana que emitía una vaga luz a través de pantalla rosada. Iluminó las facciones de Roxie, su expresión distinta y confusa, aunque interesada.

_Oh, mierda._

Sin quererlo realmente, dejó caer su mano sobre el auricular como siempre, y, al dejar de sonar el taladrante aviso, se dio cuenta de que el nerviosismo que hacía temblar levemente su pulso no desaparecía con él. Aunque con pocas esperanzas al llevárselo al oído, aún quedaba la ínfima posibilidad de que—

"Ada."

_Inmóvil._ Quedó helada. _No es una de esas ocasiones en las que algo se irá si lo ignoras._ Especialmente cuando la astuta sonrisa de Roxanne no cambiaba. _Hay algo raro en su tono._ No era la forma corriente de hablar que tenía Tobias.

"No uh… Esperaba una llamada de ti ahora mismo," Empezó ella de forma muy cautelosa y a través de una sonrisa apretada, tanteando el terreno que quisiera abarcar su superior.

"Ada, esto es muy serio." En efecto, era aquello lo que ocurría; se había dado cuenta. El tono normalmente jovial de Tobias Lockdown estaba ahora marcado por algo que faltaba. Aquellas palabras no las pronunciaba con su perenne sonrisa en los labios…, de hecho, no recordaba haberla oído de una manera parecida en todo el tiempo que había trabajado para él. "Me ha llegado una información importante por otros medios sobre tus actividades en Umbrella."

"¿Mis… qué?" La asiática miró de reojo a Roxie, quien parecía estar ideando su versión alterna de la conversación; y ojalá ambas versiones estuvieran bastante lejos la una de la otra. "Yo, uh… No creo que sea el momento, Tobias—"

"¡Tobias!" Exclamó la teniente Duvall de manera ahogada mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Espero que no te hayas olvidado," La cortó la voz al otro extremo de la línea, "de lo importante que es el factor _discreción_ al tratarse del ámbito en el que te mueves. Particularmente tu propia profesión, si no me equivoco."

"No entiendo—"

"Ada, Ada…" Un suspiro, tras lo que la voz, a pesar de no recobrar su típica efervescencia, se suavizó; "No creo por un segundo en tu ingenuidad…, creo que nos conocemos. Cuando te hablé sobre mantener los ojos sobre William Birkin…"

"Eh…" Ella inclinó la cabeza de forma involuntaria; por unos segundos, pareció oscurecerse su concentración en cualquier otra cosa. Se encontraba contrariada, confusa.

"…no quise decir algo que sobrepasara el robar datos de su investigación, querida."

Silencio.

"¿Per…dona?"

"No, no, no quiero excusas. Es sólo, simplemente… Si los tienes, de acuerdo. Los agradeceremos, no te diré que no, pero… Discreción, discreción…" Ya no sonaba como un cómplice en el crimen, sino como una acusación; y a pesar de que se encontraba perdida por completo, su primera reacción instintiva, por puro reflejo, fue el saltar en la defensa propia aún sin saber cuál era exactamente la amenaza.

"No. No, en absoluto. Te equivocas. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

Y la única respuesta por parte de Lockdown fue la señal letárgica de llamada colgada.

_¿Robar información¿Qué…¿Será eso lo que se trae entre manos Annette y…?_

_Wesker._

Era bastante obvio que, si alguien había hablado con Tobias, solo podría haber sido él… el que la había delatado por un crimen sobre el que, en primer lugar, ella no tenía la más mínima idea.

… _¿eh?_

"Ahh, parece que te he pillado con las manos en la masa," Roxanne, cuya presencia había pasado a segundo plano durante aquellos minutos, volvió a atraer su atención con aquella expresión totalmente convencida de poseer algún tipo de verdad absoluta. "Merezco una gran explicación por esto. O no, pero será algo divertido antes de dormirme," Añadió.

Ada intentó volver a sonreír, pero su mente seguía sumergida en aquel aturdimiento seguido por la alarma absoluta. La rivalidad entre ella y Wesker siempre había sido un hecho particularmente vivo, pero aquella forma de querer quitarla de en medio…

Roxie estaba aún sentada sobre el suelo, sobre una delgada alfombra que cubría gran parte del impecable suelo. Espalda apoyada contra el sofá, mocionó hacia Ada para que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Pasa algo? Te noto rara después de haber hablado con ese tipo."

"No es por lo que crees," Murmuró la asiática, alzando una de sus finas y oscuras cejas. "Es solo… Bastantes cosas ajuntándose."

"Ya veo. Siguen habiendo problemas donde no deberían haber."

"Como si los problemas fueran bienvenidos alguna vez," Apuntó la joven asiática.

"Eso tiene sentido." Roxanne sonrió para sí misma, volviendo a desviar sus ojos color tabaco para cuestionarla con la mirada. "Pero si ese Tobias no es el afortunado, ni tampoco lo es Howe… Eso me suena muy sospechoso¿hmmm?" Pausa. "Oh vamos, yo me ando con confianzas y tú aún no me has devuelto el favor."

Lo cierto es que aquello era lo último sobre lo que hubiera pensado en aquellos instantes; pero todos los pensamientos se relacionaban, y parecía que acabaría pensando en las mismas personas de una forma u otra.

"Me estoy dando curiosidad sola."

_¿Por qué tiene que ser el mundo tan _pequeño

Ada la miró por unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Volvió a forzar una sonrisa, esta vez teniendo más éxito; pero un deje de amargura se dejó ver en su expresión. "Sospecho que te equivocas."

"Ahh¿entonces? Seguro que no es nadie que conozca. Hmm, vaya, siempre me quedo sin enterarme de las mejores cosas. Sabes, por alguna razón, siempre tengo esta imagen extraña de ti con…" Se cortó a sí misma; "Mejor olvídalo."

Algo intrigada, Ada ladeó la cabeza como un pájaro grácil. "No creo que tengas en mente una imagen muy buena de mi pareja ideal," Aventuró.

"Claro que no." Contestó Roxanne, sarcástica. "¿Qué eres ahora, asexual?"

La investigadora apartó la vista inconscientemente, fijándola en algún punto lejano y perdido entre las sombras de su espacioso apartamento. Inhaló una bocanada de aire, evaluando las diferentes posibilidades que podía proporcionar como respuesta, decidiéndose por fin sólo con la más lacónica:

"No." Pausa. "Asexual no."

Y eso fue lo máximo que la mujer rubia pudo sonsacar aquella noche.

-

_DOCTOR, VA A TENER QUE INTENTAR CONTROLAR A SU MALDITO PACIENT—_

_Shh._

Estaba concentrado, muy concentrado, pero el ambiente no era tenso en absoluto. Por el contrario, la relajación parecía reinar aquella noche como cualquier otra en el complejo laboratorio de Arklay; podría haber jurado que las tres personas en la sala de operaciones –él y aquel estudiante nervioso y aquel tipo del cuerpo de seguridad– eran los únicos despiertos en quilómetros a la redonda.

Pues cada tintineo, cada chasquido de sus instrumentos metálicos, era como la luz en la oscuridad, como una bendición en medio de tanto esfuerzo, como el ápice de placer que exhume todo el dolor, como…

_como esa maldita _**ZORRA—**

"Está acabado." Dos palabras pronunciadas con aquella voz dulce y serena, algo arrastrada, que quizás dejaba entrever los pensamientos muy diferentes reservados sólo para su mente.

Alzó la vista. El azul grisáceo muy, muy pálido de sus irises examinó a ambos individuos delante de él con solo una mirada, a través de sus gafas finas y rectangulares. No sonrió.

Se limitó a deshacerse con un rápido gesto de ambos guantes cubiertos de unas cuantas manchas de sangre; no hubieran estado en absoluto fuera de lugar en algún tipo de carnicería. Contemplar su obra, completa, perfecta al fin; cada nervio aislado, cada arteria seccionada, cada milímetro calculado con exactitud por una mente privilegiada.

Tan orgulloso de su obra, que quería que incluso su sujeto la viera.

"Ah, sí. El efecto del sedante no tardará demasiado en acabar…" Con un aspecto un poco más normal, la expresión en las facciones del doctor se podría haber asemejado a la de un gato satisfecho.

El empleado de seguridad, de cara inexpresiva y lenguaje corporal bastante típico en un fumador compulsivo, apartó la vista. Por el contrario, el estudiante seguía mirando, hipnotizado por la horrorosa belleza de lo que tenía delante.

"…nnnnh…"

"Ah… sí, señor Heinland… Me alegro de verte despierto. Me llamo Nicholas Claiborne, y…"

"NnnnnnKHCHKCGH_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_"

El doctor inclinó a un costado su rostro de piel anormalmente blanca. El desgarrador grito de aquel ejemplar tratado en vida. La caja torácica, los brazos; los nervios expuestos de manera tan perfecta que eran aún capaces de transmitir impulsos…

"Si eso te sorprende, espera a intentar mover los dedos."

"T-T-THHHNNNN—"

"Ah- Sí, a eso me refería."

Una sonrisa siniestra escaló hacia sus labios.

Era maravilloso.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

"¿Puedo proceder?" Gruñó el suboficial de seguridad, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del científico que había llevado a cabo la operación. Pero él añadió, tras la barrera de unos dientes apretados por la repulsión; "Por favor."

El imponente doctor Claiborne dejó ir un bufido de resignación, pero también una señal clara de sus blanquísimas manos para que cortara aquel grito desgarrador.

Un disparo después, todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

A/N: _plz rr kthx. Paz._


	6. Y nos arruina la noche

**Los Días Perdidos**

_A/N: DIOS MÍO. ¿Puede haber sido TANTO tiempo? Hunnys, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de carácter Los Días Perdidos-esco los bebés del cual todos queréis. Espero no volverme a pasar 200 años sin actualizar, pero las cosas brillantes me siguen distrayendo, y ahora utilizaré mi psicología ninja para predicar sobre lo mucho que esta historia es la mejor cosa del mundo que no come gente._

_Id a leer, maldita sea._

_xxx_

* * *

**Capítulo 6; ...Y Arruina Nuestra Noche**

Era entrada la noche cuando el directivo John Howe estiró los brazos, dando un bostezo feliz, levantando sus ojos de todo el papeleo que cubría por completo su mesa de trabajo. La mayoría eran informes que tenían que ver con el personal, el mantenimiento; se tomaba un par de horas para ocuparse de todo aquello de forma relajada, después de todo un día de anotaciones e interminable investigación delante de una pantalla de ordenador.

Le permitía este lujo el no estar para nada enfrascado en sus propios proyectos como su predecesor, Birkin, y tampoco dejaba las cosas a su suerte como el doctor Wesker que tanta prisa parecía tener por dejar la investigación.

Se le podía llamar desorganizado; algunas personas podían incluso argumentar que el doctor Howe era un hombre algo impulsivo, pero cuando los asuntos tenían que ver con aquel nuevo trabajo desde hacía escasos meses, su entusiasmo le empujaba a evaluar cada decisión que tomaba de manera increíblemente precisa.

Estéticamente, aquel lugar le encantaba, era brillante. Pero la gente con la que debía trabajar codo con codo era otra cosa, un problema ligado a la moral que debía ser arreglado cuanto antes. Corregido, más bien.

John acababa de apartar sus gafas a un lado y cambiar su arrugada bata de laboratorio por una informal chaqueta tejana, cuando un sonido repentino y penetrante llegó a sus oídos desde un par de habitaciones más allá en el complejo cuadrado. Quedó tenso por un momento, antes de salir de su oficina y oír el pitido asegurador de la puerta que se cerraba electrónicamente detrás de él.

Caminaba con paso agitado y las manos en los bolsillos. Su turno se acababa, y sabía que en caso de que pasara algo lo podía cubrir Birkin, pero aún así quiso pasar por delante del cercano laboratorio y echar solo un vistazo casual para ver qué se traían entre manos sus psicópatas aquella noche. Pero en vez de pasar de largo, lo que vio dentro de aquella estancia dejó al doctor Howe helado.

Lo que parecía una parodia retorcida de un hombre estaba tendido por encima de una mesa metálica. El trozo que quedaba de su cabeza dejaba intuir que esta había estado afeitada; los ojos hundidos y abiertos, con el rastro de lágrimas que descendían hasta labios manchados de escarlata. La mitad de su torso, cuello y uno de los brazos entero parecía haber sido arrancado de cuajo, pero meticulosamente: cada mutilación había sido cuidadosa, sin derramar una gota de sangre innecesaria. Costillas y pulmones expuestos, manchados con restos de carne, así como los músculos del antebrazo y hasta parte de los huesos de una mano.

Y junto a él, Scott de seguridad con un tic nervioso en el ojo y sosteniendo su Desert Eagle en una mano oscilante, un joven de aspecto oriental que observaba la escena con ojos fascinados, y el imponente albino Nicholas Claiborne silbando alguna canción de hacía unos años mientras se quitaba los guantes cubiertos de arriba abajo con sangre.

La gente con la que trabajaba John Howe era, desde luego, otra cosa.

"Qué…q-q-_qué_…"

Nicholas alzó una ceja mientras apartaba sus ojos pálidos del cadáver, solo para interrumpir la cancioncita y sonreír cuando vio a su superior.

"Oh, hola, John." Dijo, acostumbrado a tomarse cualquier confianza posible. Gesticuló hacia el investigador más joven, "Este es Kinto, es mi estudiante de prácticas, creo que ya conoces a Scott, y este- Oh, este es el señor James Heinland—"

"¿QUÉ **_DEMONIOS_** ESTÁS HACIENDO, CLAIBORNE?" Rugió John, causando que dos pares más de miradas se dirigieran hacia él. "Esto…esto…" Tragó saliva, a pesar de sentir que su garganta no podría estar más seca. De hecho, algo árido empezaba a molestarle ahí; náuseas. Había visto mucho, pero no _tanto_, "Explícate AHORA."

Nicholas parpadeó, dando muestras de su estado de ánimo entre extrañado y divertido solo en el tono de voz.

"No sé a qué te refieres. Simplemente estábamos compartiendo algo de tiempo…" Hizo una pausa mientras se miraba, la bata empapada de sangre; de los tres ocupantes de la habitación, él era el único sin ninguna protección por encima. "Lo siento, soy un maleducado en las citas."

John entrecerró los ojos. "Fuera de aquí," Siseó a través de dientes apretados. "Quiero verte mañana en la reunión con Birkin, ya hablaremos sobre esto. Y por el amor de Dios, quítate esa bata."

Se dio la vuelta. Sintió que sus hombros empezaban a temblar. Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

El científico de ojos grises manifestó entonces su sonrisa interna antes de mirar al estudiante coreano. Parecía haber ignorado todo lo que el jefe de investigación les acababa de decir; y Nicholas tampoco estaba muy impaciente por echar a perder un sujeto por el que tanto había esperado.

"Suero reanimador de muestra Persia HX-18. Inyéctalo en la muñeca, Kinto…"

-

"Llámame cuando puedas, necesito hablar contigo."

_Bleep…_

"En serio. Coge el teléfono. …vamos. Vamos, tienes que estar..."

_Bleep…_

"Tobias, joder, no tengo ni idea de qué me hablabas ayer. Tienes que explicármelo. No sé de qué va esto, pero Wesker…"

_Bleep…_

Ada dejó ir un suspiro resignado y dirigió su mirada inevitablemente hacia un grupo de asientos cercanos, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de la noche anterior. Se había retirado de manera discreta para hacer una llamada, no sin alzar más de una ceja, pero al menos Roxanne creía que se trataba de algún tipo de secreto amoroso; cualquier sospecha se veía rápidamente substituida por sus risitas nerviosas y miradas que creían entender.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano de elegante color bronceado, repasando una vez más todas las palabras que su superior había pronunciado duran. La ventana actuaba como un soporte a través del que podía ver una mañana de primavera bastante sombría; las voces dentro del tren sonaban roncas y desanimadas. Había sido una noche larga; después de unas cuatro horas de dormir mal, había estado llamando a Tobias prácticamente cada media hora, sin resultado alguno.

_Wesker. ¿Qué demonios querrá?_

Por qué debía haber hecho eso era algo que se escapaba a su lógica, pero sus cinco sentidos estaban alerta, y pensaba cuestionarle en cuanto le encontrara. De todas formas, si ella conseguía abrirle los ojos al superior de ambos, la carrera de Wesker se acabaría en el acto.

…_¿Por qué Tobias le cree a él antes que a mí?_

Era cierto. Vista bajo la tenue luz de la mañana, aquella situación era absurda. El confidente de Birkin y agente doble de Umbrella se encontraba en la cuerda floja, y de hecho, aquella era la razón por la que Ada estaba allí.

No tenía sentido que el señor Lockdown le viera verdad a un chivatazo dado rápido y mal por él…

Pero realmente… ella no _conocía_ a nadie más en aquella empresa.

Quizás a causa de la inseguridad producida por aquel repentino pensamiento, o quizás simplemente porque el aire acondicionado estaba demasiado fuerte, Ada sintió un escalofrío por su espalda cubierta con aquel jersey sin mangas de color rosado oscuro. Llevaba encima una corta chaqueta blanca, el logo de Umbrella grabado a un lado, y un gesto casual la hizo notar algo en el interior del bolsillo en su costado…

Un CD negro bien encajado en su funda. Grady's número 16.

El tren paró.

Unos diez minutos después, se encontraba en la compañía de Roxanne mientras ascendían todo el camino de la estación hasta el laboratorio de Arklay. En el recorrido, solo había tenido que retenerla con una suave mano en el hombro para desprenderla de su grupo usual; cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la expresión en su cara se mostraba receptiva y sonriente como siempre. No se sorprendió en absoluto.

"¿Qué tal estás, Ada?" Aventuró, sin molestarse en dejarle empezar a hablar. "¿No estás contenta a veces de tener el turno de día? Quiero decir, sospecho que el tener que quedarse hasta tarde ahora sería…"

"¿Todo bien con ellos?" La cortó la joven asiática con tono natural si bien algo precipitado, refiriéndose a sus compañeros la noche anterior.

"Te sorprendería hasta qué punto," Asintió la otra mujer.

Ada intentó reflejar su expresión, pero la sonrisa no se formó. Aún tenía en el estómago la sensación inestable a la que había contribuido cada llamada sin contestación a casa de Tobias. Necesitaba una respuesta, y tenía dos opciones, de las que ahora mismo solo podía tomar una;

"Roxie," La idea había aparecido en su cabeza como un plan B repentino y apresurado; después de todo, socializar con alguien que conociera aquel lugar no había sido mala idea. "¿Hay algún informático en Arklay ahora mismo… alguien que pueda ayudarme con algo sobre un CD que el ordenador de Annette no lee?"

"Bueno…" La cabeza de la rubia cayó hacia un lado, como si se volviera a preguntar lo mismo a sí misma. Ni un rastro de sospecha en sus facciones al contestar, "Hay, sí. Pero si por informáticos quieres decir que trabajen en el departamento técnico siempre, solo hay una."

Ada levantó la vista con atención.

-

"¡Y! Quiero seis cajas de bento. Arroz tres delicias con…tortilla y esa mierda. ¡Y costillas! Sí, costillas, esa cosa con cosas marrones. Sin zanahoria, por favor. Oh, y ¿tenéis McNuggets en China?"

La pelirroja Kaplan estaba sentada sobre su silla giratoria, prácticamente enterrada bajo pilas de porquería. Una de sus piernas cruzada y la otra, bota del ejército alemán incluida, posicionada sobre una pantalla cercana. Hablaba de forma algo ininteligible debido al caramelo que estaba comiendo, con el auricular del teléfono apoyado en su hombro mientras sus manos sostenían un número de _Spider-Man_ en el que su mirada estaba centrada.

"Sí, de acuerdo, llevadlo esta noche… A las ocho… A— Jooooder, Gwen Stacy es una guarra. No, nuh huh se lo digo a usted señorita. Le doy la dirección en un momento…"

Un pitido estridente le indicó que alguien más llamaba entre los incoherentes y acentuados chillidos de la mujer que tomaba su pedido de comida china. Situó la llamada en espera antes de contestar;

"¡Als! Me acaba de decir el tipo grande de pelo blanco que hoy hay reunión. Por qué no me lo habías di—"

"No es Als, no hoy," Contestó una voz de hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio en los que todo el color en la cara de Kaplan se drenó aunque no hubiera nadie para percibirlo. Decir que no se había esperado esta llamada sería poco; más que extrañeza, sus ojitos verdes reflejaban pánico, y en escasos segundos su pulso ascendió considerablemente. Aunque eso no era nada que pudiera percibirse por teléfono, estaba aterrada.

"Pues tu padre es marrón," Contestó ella, habiendo reencontrado su fe momentáneamente para rezar por que no le temblara la voz, ni se trabaran las palabras, ni dejara ir ningún rastro de terror. "¿Te p-" _Mierda,_ "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Oh, no. Es solo que alguien me hizo recordar los grandes negocios que hemos hecho." Hizo una pausa. La sonrisa que podría haberse adivinado en su tono se borró con las siguientes palabras. "Anoche se llevó a cabo el último paso para sacar de su letargo al sujeto que usted nos vendió. Si todo transcurre bien, tendré que agradecérselo en nombre de toda la empresa."

"¿Significa eso algo de carácter puedo esperar el cuantioso cheque que me debes?" Preguntó la pelirroja, dando la vuelta en su silla y quedando sentada sobre ambas piernas. Hablaba con toda la confianza del mundo como solía hacer con cualquier persona, incluyendo compradores; pero moriría antes de cortar una frase del hombre que le hablaba, y la expresión aterrada en su cara blanca contradecía su aparente relajación.

"Los dos, de hecho," La corrigió él.

Con esas palabras, Kaplan sintió que un gran peso se desvanecía, como si una inyección estimulante circulara por sus venas. "Ahoy, tío. Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo," sonrió, dando punto final a la conversación, pero el hombre con el que hablaba añadió algo más:

"Por cierto, la jefa del proyecto opina que su hermano tiene unos ojos preciosos."

"Adiós, señor Cox," Murmuró la pelirroja de forma tajante sin intentar disimular sus últimos ápices de desagrado.

"Adiós, señorita He—"

Kaplan colgó, cortando también la llamada que tenía en espera. _Que te jodan, tofu,_ Tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Se dio a sí misma un par de segundos para recuperarse, para aliviar la tensión, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante la simple posibilidad de no tener que volver a oír esa voz en, al menos, cien años.

Estaba animada por el prospecto, pero para zanjar aquel asunto aún quedaba algo que hacer; encaró su silla hacia un lado concreto de su oficina, donde abrió un cajón de un archivador más alto que ella; entre montones de papeles de orden que podría ser aleatorio, y diversos expedientes, seleccionó una libreta y la hojeó, parando en una de las páginas escritas.

Produjo un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y garabateó un par de cosas, antes de arrancar la página y archivarla entre los otros numerosos papeles del escritorio.

"¿Algo interesante?"

La inconfundible voz de Wesker hizo tanto que dejara caer la libreta en un sobresalto, como provocó que su mirada se dirigiera hacia él. Perfectamente erguido, como siempre, de brazos cruzados y situado en el delgado marco de la puerta. Si hubiera expresión alguna en su rostro, se podría haber adivinado el mundano asco por aquel lugar.

La sonrisa que exhibió la pelirroja estaba exenta de alegría alguna.

"¿Cuánto llevas ahí?"

"Lo suficiente, pero no he tenido el placer de oír nada que no supiera ya." Los curvados labios del hombre vestido de negro no cambiaron de expresión mientras respondían. Bajó un poco la cabeza para hacerle notar que miraba el montón de basura reunido sobre el suelo, "Observo que aún mantienes tu política de no dejar entrar aquí nada parecido al personal de mantenimiento…"

"No entres." Ladró Kaplan, y por primera vez parecía que hubiera alarma en su tono. La única reacción que provocó en el doctor Wesker fue el alzar una de sus pálidas cejas, al no haber expresado intención alguna de querer poner un pie en aquella claustrofóbica estancia hasta ahora. Silencio.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de tensión en los que la chica se mordió la lengua. Sus ojos abiertos y relucientes solo contra la luz que emitía el monitor, que no reflejaban temor sino ansiedad; quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero por una vez, pensó antes de hacerlo.

El hombre dio un innecesario paso hacia delante. Silencio.

Ella parpadeó y lanzó una mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera, como buscando alguna excusa para poder romper aquel momento tan denso. Los enfrentamientos donde ella tenía las de perder no eran algo que le gustara mucho, desde luego, y sabía que no era nada sabio el intentar mancillar aquel complejo de Dios que tenía su compañero en el crimen.

"¿Vas a ir?" Silencio roto. Si un segundo atrás no había podido controlar el exclamar una orden impulsiva, ahora mismo volvía a encontrarse tranquila. Los treinta segundos pasados podrían perfectamente haber sido suprimidos de su mente; cuando volvió a alzar la vista para mirar hacia las gafas de sol de Wesker, su rostro estaba una vez más radiante de confianza.

"No me interesa." Respondió él, sin sorpresa alguna. Se podría decir que también retornó a su expresión original, si bien nunca había cambiado realmente. "Ya llevo algún tiempo solicitando una transferencia al servicio secreto, y si Birkin se va, yo le seguiré. De todas formas, este lugar está muerto." Con estas palabras, se volvió, pareciendo decidir que la pelirroja no debía merecer más de su tiempo aquel día.

"¿Y cómo es que has venido? Esto no es una atracción turística," Kaplan continuó tan juguetona e insultante como siempre.

"Pensé que quizás sabrías dónde estaría Cillian. Hay que mantenerle bajo control y hacérselo entender." Parecía que la pregunta había captado su interés lo suficiente como para hacer que diera la vuelta, apoyando su espalda sobre el marco. "He comprobado que sabe demasiado, solo pretendía…hacérselo entender."

"No te preocupes Als. También sabe bien que, cuando me dé la gana, puedo hacer que se pegue un tiro en la cabeza." Con estas palabras, la técnica informática se puso de pie con un ligero salto, y alzó un pulgar en dirección de Wesker. "¿Qué pasa? Como si fuera la primera vez que te lo digo. Ahora apreciaría que quitaras de en medio y me dejaras ir a fastidiar un rato a Howe. Me han invitado a la reunión porque soy especial." Esbozó su sonrisa más reluciente y, tan pronto como el rubio se hizo a un lado, emprendió a trotar corredor abajo.

La mirada del agente de HCF no la siguió durante mucho rato. Su expresión invariable y dura como la piedra no dejaba entrever un ápice de sus pensamientos, los que se encontraban particularmente centrados en el hecho de que, si bien siempre había sabido que jugar con fuego era la especialidad de aquella niña, nunca había estado tan seguro.

-

Annette estaba sentada delante de un pequeño escritorio, frunciendo el entrecejo en dirección al monitor del ordenador. Con la última lata de café frío en una mano y el ratón bajo la otra, procurando ocultar con un hombro encorvado de forma algo forzada la pantalla de cualquiera que pudiera dirigirle una mirada extraviada.

Después de asegurarse por enésima vez de que nadie observaba con un rápido vistazo de sus ojos turquesa, aunque los pocos científicos que compartían aquella estancia a aquella hora concretamente tenían cosas mejores de las que preocuparse, la mujer rubia encaró un interfaz que no era el suyo y empezó a teclear con agilidad.

_Acceso a unidad de disco principal…_

Tecleo, y un **BEEP** enfadado.

Annette alzó la vista, alarmada. Por suerte, nadie más imitó ese movimiento. Volvió a sumirse en su tarea;

_Acceso a permisos de seguridad…_

…tecleo, y un **BEEP** enfadado.

La expresión insatisfecha de la investigadora se vio aún más marcada. La experiencia informática que tenía no cubría aquel sistema de 'contraseñas para las contraseñas' que parecía seguir su marido; aunque lo más probable era que un experto en seguridad como Wesker hubiera sido el que se ocupó de semejante configuración.

Annette se encontraba frustrada. No hacía más que crecer el interés que debía a la conversación que había oído combinado con aquello que había _visto_, pero era consciente de que se la estaba dejando a parte –a propósito– y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto; especialmente tratándose de algo tan importante como para que los dos jefes del departamento de investigación se vieran envueltos en ello.

Su investigación podía estar en peligro. Si la cosa era tan grave como sospechaba, _Arklay en sí_ podía estar en peligro… y dudaba tanto de que a los peces gordos les gustara hundirse solos.

Resignada aunque no rendida, cortó la conexión con un _clic_, retornando así al fondo de escritorio de un blanco simple con el logo de Umbrella, Inc. en la parte superior derecha. Se relajó sobre la silla giratoria, observando el simple espectáculo durante unos segundos, hasta que una voz ronca y de sobra conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué haces en mi ordenador?"

Ella se dio la vuelta, con una expresión severa en el rostro. Enfadada no solo por haber fracasado en uno de sus primeros intentos por recopilar algo de información no tan pública sobre aquel proyecto que su marido llevaba en secreto, ni tampoco por encontrarse con el mismo William cara a cara por primera vez en una eternidad. Siempre con su aspecto drenado como marca personal, todo excepto esos brillantes ojos pálidos rodeados casi en su totalidad por ojeras.

No. La razón de su enfado se remontaba a hacía bastante más rato. Bastantes más _años_.

"Nuestra hija me ha vuelto a preguntar dónde estás. Sigue esperando que la lleves al parque esta semana," Le reprochó. Dándole, sin embargo, una segunda mirada de arriba abajo, el enfado se disolvió hacia preocupación sin mucha dificultad. "…dios mío, William¿cuánto hace que llevas esa ropa? Parece que duermas con ella, esto…"

"Eh, no te preocupes," Los ojos entrecerrados del hombre se movieron con gesto perezoso hasta posar la mirada sobre su esposa, "De todas formas, ahora estoy ocupado, hablaré con Sherry el próximo sábado¿está bien?"

"Siempre es el próximo sábado," Lo cortó ella de la forma más tajante que pudo, aún así sin poder ahogar el leve e inevitable tono melancólico, si bien algo receloso, en sus palabras.

Aunque eso no fue algo de lo que William, perdido mismamente en sus respectivos pensamientos, se diera cuenta. Su cara pecosa se mostró cabizbaja por un momento; no a causa de arrepentimiento, cosa de la que a la rubia le hubiera gustado albergar alguna esperanza, sino al comprobar la hora.

"Vamos, Annette, no seas tan…susceptible." Murmuró, apresurado, apenas habiendo escuchado lo que ella tenía para decirle. Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero un gesto de William sirvió como excusa para darle la espalda. "El sábado, el sábado. Ahora tengo que irme. Negocios importantes con el nuevo de dirección."

Apenas dándole segundos para contestar, le dio la espalda y trotó hacia la puerta. Abandonándola a ella con palabras en la boca que necesitaban ser habladas, aunque no era diferente de la forma repentina en que había aparecido.

"William." Le llamó, aunque la respuesta que obtuvo fue nula. Alzó la voz, "William, no me ignores— ¡WILLIAM!"

La investigadora apretó los dientes; si no hubiera estado tan acostumbrada a ese sentimiento, las lágrimas hubieran llenado sus ojos en pocos segundos, pero lo único que sentía era rabia. _Ahora_, al alzar la voz, sí que había conseguido atraer varias miradas; algunas poco confortables, otras de desprecio, aunque sin un ápice de comprensión.

_Perfecto. Joder, perfecto._

Durante unos segundos, no se movió. Podía ir detrás suyo y escupirle lo que pensaba en la cara, o podía simplemente retirarse a un lugar discreto y sollozar por su familia, pero había _tantas_ cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo.

_Y parece que ya puedes descartar su ayuda,_ apuntó la parte más cínica de su mente a la que no le faltaba sabiduría. Aunque su causa ya no tenía mucho que ver con la investigación científica.

…con William y Wesker fuera de sus posibilidades, solo le quedaba una persona a la que recurrir antes de poder interrogar a Ada.

-

Cillian Jarrod no era un hombre con mucho don de gentes. De hecho, se podría incluso decir que no era alguien exactamente con tendencia a la filantropía. Parecían años desde que había salido por última vez de su pequeño rincón donde se limitaba a las observaciones con microscopio, las esquizofrénicas notas solo entendibles para él y la elaborada paranoia estimulada cada vez más por el alcohol y el vago recuerdo del apartamento en Raccoon City que llevaba semanas u horas sin visitar. Pero había veces inevitables en las que se veía obligado a salir, y podía tomarlo o dejarlo, pero una persona solo puede habitar dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes durante cierto tiempo.

El joven investigador estaba empezando a notar el peso del sueño en los párpados, cosa que no pasaba más de una vez a la semana, pues sus horarios estaban ya malacostumbrados a los estimulantes y la cafeína a docenas. Un chico de aspecto oriental que lo había visto pasajeramente por los pasillos había dado un paso hacia atrás; estaba seguro de que su imagen no era la más limpia ni adecuada –impresión que no se atrevía a confirmar dado a su crónico terror por los espejos–, pero había más cosas por las que preocuparse en aquel momento.

_Volver a casa y recuperar las mil horas de sueño que te faltan_, aconsejaba la versión de sí mismo con unos años menos y algo más de cordura que vivía en la parte trasera de su cerebro. Pero la posibilidad quedó descartada a favor de algo que parecía mucho más razonable siguiendo su lógica aniquilada.

_Cafeína._

_Café, por Dios, café. Helado. _Mucho_ café helado._

_O el suicidio._

…_la cafeína suena bien._

Algo animado por la perspectiva, retomó a su letárgico paso el camino hacia el laboratorio técnico, justo al lado del almacén. Una mirada rápida a un reloj de pared convenientemente cercano le reveló que se acercaba la hora en la que se reunían los tres jefes de investigación que compartían la posición más alta en la jerarquía de Arklay; eso, al menos, suprimía la probabilidad de encontrarse a Wesker.

¿Era eso bueno o malo? No lo sabía. Quizás incluso para eso debería preguntarle a él.

El hombre de pelo largo apoyó un hombro contra la pared, desganado, justo al encontrarse delante de la puerta que llevaba hasta el laboratorio general. Los pensamientos se le iban por las ramas demasiadas veces, necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba—

La puerta se abrió. Su simple crujido metálico hizo que el pálido hombre alzara la cabeza y alcanzara a ver cómo un Birkin se hacía camino de forma menos que grácil por el pasillo que él mismo acababa de atravesar, seguido de cerca por las exclamaciones de una voz que tardó unos segundos en ser registrada y reconocida.

"¡William…William, no me ignores— ¡WILLIAM!" Esa era Annette, frustrada y de ojos enrojecidos, difícilmente una de las personas con las que más esperaba o deseaba encontrarse. En el fondo, no se trataba de más que un Birkin de variedad femenina, y la verdad es que no había mucho amor perdido entre Cillian y ese tipo.

La mujer rubia parecía enfadada de manera genuina, y él no quería interferir, así que se apresuró escurriéndose hacia el interior de la estancia, echando un vistazo alrededor para encontrar cualquier cosa que lo pudiera ayudar a aguantar treinta segundos más, aunque solo fuera café aguado. Su alarma se disparó cuando notó un tacto extraño en el hombro; se dio la vuelta repentinamente solo para encontrarse otra vez con el Birkin hembra, elicitando también así miradas ajenas que se sorprendían por verlo ahí.

"Perdón," Susurró de forma por completo mecánica. "No te había visto." Se podría considerar que esa era su respuesta automática cuando alguien se le dirigía y 'las luces estaban encendidas sin nadie en casa'. Quiso darse la vuelta para irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible, pero las uñas de Annette se hundieron en su hombro para retenerlo.

"Escucha, tú." Cillian se giró en una moción tambaleante, inclinando su soñolienta expresión hacia un costado como si no acabara de reconocerla. Bajó su vista hasta la camisa de Annette; era una blusa bonita, pero el cuello estaba mal arreglado. Extendió sin previo aviso una mano para ajustárselo, cortando la frase de la mujer en el acto.

Ella vaciló, algo sorprendida. Se apartó inmediatamente, dejando vía libre al doctor Jarrod, quien dio un par de letárgicas miradas alrededor hasta localizar la mini-nevera hallada en un rincón de la estancia. Su conocimiento sobre aquel tipo se limitaba al hecho de que mantenía lazos estrechos con el departamento técnico y, hasta un punto, tenía algo que ver también con la unidad de servicios especiales; no era un historial diferente al de Wesker, y parecía que tenían algo que ver el uno con el otro.

Caminó con paso rápido hasta donde él se encontraba. Al girarse, sostenía por encima de su boca una lata de té frío; cada vez más confusa, la rubia acabó asegurándose de que aquel momento no sería en absoluto recordado como algo por lo que le hubiera gustado pasar otra vez.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor." Habló prácticamente en un siseo. Temerosa de que lo siguiente que hiciera aquel hombre fuera desintegrarse o algo parecido, lo invitó con un gesto a sentarse en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Ada, cercana a su propio escritorio; a pesar de que la estudiante asiática estaba tardando algo más de lo normal aquella mañana, eso no hacía más que favorecerla.

Alzó una ceja al ver que Cillian miraba hacia otro lado, cabizbajo, con una expresión intranquila en el rostro. Parecía distraído; lo _estaba_. Pero la alternativa a captar su atención era el preguntar a Wesker, y no había nada que deseara menos.

"Sabes…sabes más que William. Sabes qué es lo que ha desaparecido."

La pregunta pareció disparar los sentidos del joven, su alarma. En una reacción partida por un segundo, se vio indeciso entre dar a entender que no la había oído y dejar que el pánico se apoderara de él. Lamentablemente, ya había tomado la segunda opción mucho antes de plantearse la primera.

Al ver como echaba una mirada alrededor, fijándose en varios de los científicos sin otro fin que comprobar el que no estuvieran concentrados o escuchando lo que Annette acababa de decir, ella supo que había dado en el clavo.

Cillian dio un largo trago de lo que fuera que contenía aquella lata, bajó sus enrojecidos ojos grisáceos, y pronunció las siguientes palabras con voz ronca;

"Um…no, no lo sé."

"¡Oh, por favor!" La doctora tuvo cuidado de no alzar la voz, a pesar de que la irritación se hacía aparente en su tono. Cillian bajó un poco la cabeza, incomodado. "Por supuesto que lo sabes. Todo ese…secretismo que os traéis entre manos. Yo—" Aquí, fue sabio de la rubia el interrumpirse, "He…he estado atando cabos, y de hecho, creo que podría ayudaros, pero no puedo si no sé qué…"

Su voz fue apagándose gradualmente. Se dirigía a alguien que no parecía estar escuchando sus palabras, buscaba complicidad en los ojos más cansados que había visto en su vida. Se encontraba empezando a pensar que quizás el recurrir a él no había sido la mejor idea del mundo, cuando inesperadamente, el doctor Jarrod volvió a hablar.

"Yo…es…es importante…" Dudaba antes de pronunciar cada palabra, todas empapadas de inseguridad. Pero Annette, como parecía ocurrir mucho en aquella amarga temporada, volvió a saber las palabras exactas que pronunciar.

"¿Y si te dijera que sé dónde está?"

Pausa.

"…¿lo sabes?"

…pues era difícil encontrar a alguien en Arklay que no se dejara comprar por una media mentira bien colocada.

-

No era un día bueno para John Howe.

Ya se había reunido varias veces con los doctores Birkin y Wesker. El primero, ofreciendo respuestas escasas y en ocasiones nulas a cualquiera que se le dirigiera, no era alguien muy dado a mantener conversaciones; el segundo era todo lo contrario, nunca parecía quitarle la vista de encima bajo aquellas cínicas gafas de sol, pero se trataba de alguien poco impresionable. Ambos le parecían dar bastante libertad, como si consideraran que aquel lugar ya no era responsabilidad suya, o como si francamente, no les importara ya.

Ellos no eran el problema. **Ellos** eran el problema.

Era como si la gente en la jerarquía alta de ese sitio estuviera seleccionada con especial cuidado para ponerlo nervioso o asustarlo cada vez que abrían la boca. En lo que se refería a la créme de la créme de la locura, dudaba que las cosas pudieran ir mucho peor.

De hecho, estaba empezando a elaborar una lista mental de quiénes serían los primeros en marcharse si no lograba reformarlos antes. Cosa que, por una parte, esperaba.

Fiel a su palabra, el doctor Claiborne se había presentado con aspecto inmaculado y muy contrastante a lo que él había visto la noche anterior. En sus ojos pálidos se leía el aburrimiento más sofisticado mientras intercambiaba palabras casuales con el doctor Martin Crackhorn, regordete y bien parecido, quien parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que podría estallar de auto-estima. Cada vez que John lo miraba, sonreía de aquella forma vacía, amenazadora y tan expresiva como un pez muerto.

En el lado opuesto, Roxanne Duvall parecía estar en un lugar diferente, mirando las paredes mientras apoyaba su angulosa barbilla en manos finas y entrelazadas. Y al lado de un William que acababa de llegar, Elizabeth –¿qué demonios hacía esa mujer aquí?–, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus dedos de pianista aún sabiendo perfectamente que en aquel lugar estaba prohibido fumar, y exhibiendo en sus facciones una expresión de asco puro.

John estaba a punto de enterrar el rostro en sus manos cuando la puerta de la acogedora estancia se abrió, dando paso a la pequeña pelirroja portadora, sin duda, de noticias frescas;

"¡Wesker no viene!" Exclamó con voz cantarina mientras tomaba un lugar a la derecha del doctor Claiborne, quien aprovechó para sonreírle de manera discreta.

"Me lo ha comunicado," Howe parecía exhausto incluso antes de haber empezado a hablar, "Si me lo permiten, ahora que están todos y en ese caso… Doctora Bertolucci, por favor." Inquirió, mirando el cigarrillo que la mujer morena sostenía, el humo del cual amenazaba con hacer aquella reunión aún peor de lo que parecía.

Elizabeth alzó una ceja con ademán irónico, como cuestionando su autoridad al hacerle aquella petición. Aunque obedeció; aplastó el cigarrillo en la encerada y brillante mesa de madera ante la que estaba sentada, tirándolo al suelo después y apoyando los codos en ella.

John Howe cayó en el silencio.

Se frotó los ojos.

Suspiró.

"De acuerdo, lo primero…el punto por el que me gustaría empezar son los experimentos de cuestionable claridad que vi como el doctor Claiborne llevaba a cabo ayer por la noche." Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, seguro de mantener su visión clavada en un punto lejano al imponente aludido. "En primer lugar me gustaría saber exactamente por qué--"

"La vivisección es un proceso necesario en el tipo de sujeto que trataba ayer," Aclaró el albino, sin cambio que pudiera percibirse en su grave voz inmutable.

"¡Y una mierda!" Irrumpió Elizabeth, casi en un ladrido. "¡En todo caso, la vivisección es una de las razones por las que _nunca_ acaban de funcionar tus experimentos!"

Nicholas le dirigió una mirada que podría hacer a un niño llorar.

"No es cierto," Expuso su opinión de forma simple.

"¡Sí que lo es!"

"No lo es—"

"Si me permiten," John se aclaró la garganta, "Me gustaría preguntar para _qué_ es exactamente necesaria. En mi opinión profesional, podríamos aumentar de forma considerable el nivel moral de este lugar si decidiéramos suprimir prácticas de ese carácter…"

"Mi investigación, doctor Howe, es un proyecto personal."

La respuesta del hombre albino fue recibida con un silencio tras el que tanto Martin Crackhorn como Kaplan dejaron ir similares risas ahogadas. El hombre rubio murmuró algo, lo que solo aumentó el nivel de irritación de John.

"Doctor Howe," Dijo una Elizabeth algo agitada y temblorosa, quizás por la falta momentánea de tener un cigarrillo en las manos, "creo que es bastante obvio que en estos momentos no disponemos de suficientes sujetos como para poder proporcionarle a este idiota lo que quiere."

"¡Claro que los tenemos!" Irrumpió Kaplan. "Los tengo registrados, doctora. Además, ese estaba disponible—"

"¡No estaba disponible!" Replicó Elizabeth, irritada. "¡Ordené _explícitamente_ que se me informara, necesitarías mi permiso y _no lo tienes_!"

"Necesitaría el permiso del doctor Birkin, de hecho." Pronunció Martin tajantemente. Era su primera aportación, con una voz juvenil que impregnaba cada palabra de doble sentido.

"Además, el sujeto era mío desde antes que eso pasara." Plantó Nicholas, inamovible. "Lo reservé."

"¡No, no lo hiciste!"

"Sí que lo hice."

"¡No, no lo—!"

"Por favor," Suplicó el jefe de investigación, su pelo oscuro ya más revuelto de lo que estaba cuando había entrado. "Quizás no sea el mejor momento para debatir eso…"

"No te quejes, Howe." Ladró la técnica informática. "Has sacado tú el tema."

La totalitaria falta de respeto tuvo el mismo impacto en John que una bofetada en la cara; confusión, indignación por que se viera como algo tan normal, porque aquella niña horrible fuera consentida por todos…

Y no fue hasta verse intentando cambiar de tema menos de dos minutos después de haber empezado la reunión, cuando se dio cuenta de que la mañana sería mucho más larga de lo que pensaba.

-

Había estado aproximadamente una hora dando vueltas por los pasillos de la instalación subterránea, esperando para poder escaquearse al nivel superior; lo había conseguido el espacio temporal de aproximadamente una hora. Ciertamente, la paciencia era uno de sus fuertes, y aunque se repitiera que también lo era el haber visto de todo, siempre se encontraba con que aquella afirmación, después de todo, no era tan acertada.

Lo que esperaba Ada cuando fue a visitar a la jefa técnica informática en la instalación de Arklay no fue lo que encontró. Alguien pulido y maniático con la higiene por naturaleza, recibió el hedor a basura encerrada de aquella estancia como un impacto que casi le provocaba dolor físico, aunque había aprendido que anécdotas tan mínimas como aquella no debían impedir el éxito de su misión.

Claro que esto no era solo _una_ misión. Se estaba jugando el cuello.

Lo único que la recibió fue el silencio, mezclado con el zumbido insistente del gigantesco equipo técnico que parecía ocupar el área total de aquel lugar. A su derecha había un altísimo archivador, y a su izquierda algún tipo de aparato electrónico cubierto por imanes, notitas _post-it_ y alguna que otra fotografía. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarles a aquellas cuatro paredes si Kaplan Bourne trabajaba ahí; la pequeña chica pelirroja de cicatrices en el rostro que le había descrito Roxie aparecía en varias de aquellas imágenes.

Pensó en introducir el CD por sí misma y averiguar lo que tenía que saber, pero supo inmediatamente que, por una vez, ya había asumido todos los riesgos posibles. En vez de eso, decidió esperar hasta que la habitante de aquel lugar en el que no disfrutaría pasando más tiempo decidiera aparecer.

Se distrajo observándolo todo, aunque le era difícil –como lo debería ser a cualquier persona que entrara ahí– el no desviar la mirada al admirable montón de basura localizado debajo de sus pies.

Sin embargo, y quizás por suerte o más bien falta de ella, divisó en uno de estos vistazos perdidos una pequeña libretita en el suelo que parecía colocada de manera estratégica para que sus ojos cayeran sobre…

_¿Qué es eso?_

Movida por la curiosidad, Ada entrecerró los ojos para intentar distinguir lo que parecían esas palabras. Eran cifras— no, nombres…

Se inclinó hacia delante, alcanzándola con una mano. El folio parecía estar estructurado en varias columnas con un diseño profesional, aunque las palabras y números estaban escritos a bolígrafo con caligrafía apresurada. Pasó los ojos por las primeras líneas…

_Frackle, Jonathan…15.000$...CC…X _

_Jarrah, Salam…25.000$...WZ…X_

_Boone, Matthew…10.000$...DJ…X_

_Heinland, Frank…15.000$...CC_

_Dae Kim, Izumi…30.000$...EB…X_

_Mills, Ryan…10.000$...SS…X_

_Duke, Tyrell…16.000$...NC…_X

Aquí, el papel estaba cortado. La lista continuaba en la siguiente página.

_Reyes, Lucía…15.000$...WZ…X_

_Clark, Vanessa…10.000$...EB…X_

_Aiken, Desmond…X_

_Orton, Stephen…20.000$...NC…X_

_Roark, Kelvin…30.000$...CU_

_Maxwell, Hugo…15.000$...NC…X_

_Speyer, Alice…10.000$...NC…X_

_Brown, Arthur…20.000$...NC…X_

_Arzt, Simon…30.000$...WZ_

_Heinland, James…10.000$...NC_

La lista de cantidades, la mayoría marcadas con una 'X', la dejó momentáneamente aturdida. Aunque el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás suyo fue más que suficiente para sacarla de dicho estado.

"Hullo¿Te esperaba?" Una voz efusiva la saludó. Acompañada en unos segundos por el sonido de un arma al cargarse, lo que definitivamente provino como razón para hacer que Ada diera la vuelta y encarara a la dueña de aquel espacio.

"Necesito un favor," susurró por instinto, trasladando sus pupilas desde la amenazante Glock 9mm hasta la descarada pelirroja que la empuñaba.

"¿Así que eres una cliente?" Preguntó Kaplan, bajando el arma de forma inmediata como reacción tanto a las palabras como el que estuviera sosteniendo la libreta. Se sacudió la enredada mata de pelo taheño antes de continuar, ahora con una sonrisa relajada, "Pero esos están todos vendidos, te pondré en la lista de espera. Sólo dame tus iniciales y—"

Pero su expresión volvió a cambiar cuando Ada le informó del auténtico motivo de su visita, al mismo tiempo dejando caer la libreta que extrayendo el infame disco de su bolsillo. Los verdes ojos de la pequeña mujer se abrieron de par en par, y sin perder un segundo en reaccionar, lo tomó de la espía sin esperar a que pronunciara una sola palabra.

"Creo que eso es más vuestro que mío," Murmuró la chica oriental, su intención desde el principio, aunque no movió un músculo ni hizo ademán de irse. Durante unos segundos, tuvo la tentación de apoyarse contra el escritorio, pero no podía soportar aquel aspecto tan sucio y dejado. El solo pensamiento de tocarlo la asqueaba.

Kaplan se acercó rápidamente al escritorio debajo del gran equipo técnico. Lo abrió, removió su interior un poco con la mano; pronto extrayendo una llavecita de plata con la que trotó hacia el alto mueble archivador, alternando cada una de sus acciones con miradas rápidas y repletas de sospecha a Ada.

Metió la llave en el pequeño cerrojo del penúltimo cajón y lo abrió. Era probablemente la cosa más pulida y ordenada que había en aquella habitación; montones de discos catalogados de forma meticulosa, todos negros aunque ninguno de ellos encajado en una funda como aquella.

Aunque toda la curiosidad que la visión despertó en Ada se vio anulada al encontrarse otra vez con la pistola justo debajo de su nariz.

Transcurrieron pocos segundos de silencio. Los labios de la asiática se tensaron en una sonrisa fallida que se formó junto a dos palabras simples, "Te equivocas."

"Escúchame bien." Espetó Kaplan, "Quiero que mires bien esa lista, chica, porque pronto vas a estar en ella y en el lado menos favorable." Dio una rapidísima mirada hacia la puerta, "Ahora, maldita ladrona, vas a desfilar hasta esa puerta o te reviento la cabeza aquí mismo…"

Su pecosa cara contorsionada por la expresión tensa hacía parecer que su amenaza pudiera llegar a ser genuina. Ada se tomó su tiempo para dudarlo, aunque caminó un solo paso hacia delante…

"¡QUE TE MUEVAS!"

…la frase 'necesitaba un milagro' ni siquiera empezaba a describir su situación.

* * *

_A/N: Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. Bien. Este capítulo, en particular una de las escenas, iba a ser originalmente más largo y menos entendedor, pero al ver que el personaje favorito de todos incluyendo a Jesús, John Howe, es la cosa que menos me gusta escribir del mundo, decidí aplazar tanto pocas respuestas como muchas preguntas._

_En el próximo episodio de TLD, rebobinaremos y veremos exactamente _qué ha podido pasar aquí_ para que todo haya ido tan absolutamente mal. Sí, lo sentiré más entonces. Sí. Reviews plz kthx. Perdón._


	7. Sólo son rasguños

**Los Días Perdidos**

_A/N: Haha. Todas las historias que no pintaban nada están muertas. Yo gano._

_Los flashbacks que hay en este capítulo no son todos. Supongo que ya lo sospecharéis cuando veáis que falta uno realmente notorio. Ah yush, y el orden también es importante (buena suerte con esto)._

* * *

**Capítulo 7; Son Solo Rasguños**

"Estáis todos locos." Fue la conclusión inmediata que extrajo Annette Birkin tras diez minutos de explicaciones poco elocuentes por parte del escurridizo Cillian.

"La seguridad…no indicaba que hubiera entrado ningún miembro no autorizado del personal," El lánguido joven se excusaba con voz cada vez más inquieta, ahora severamente menos tranquilo de lo que estaba cuando Annette lo había acorralado. "N-normalmente, unos datos archivados con tanta importancia como esos están guardados bajo llave…, bajo llave, y…" Por quinta vez en aquella conversación, había empezado una frase sin pensar como la acabaría.

"Me sorprende, no, me asombra vuestra falta de competencia," La mujer volvió a expresar su opinión en pocas palabras. "Un desliz como este puede costarnos a _todos_ nuestra posición aquí."

Cillian abrió la boca para alegar que no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, pero prefirió tomar una opción algo más inteligente. Ojos grisáceos parpadearon por detrás de lentes rectangulares mientras murmuraba, "Sí, um. Gracias, doctora."

"Y se atrevía a decirme que no era problema mío…¿Cómo habéis podido tener un desliz así?" La mujer reforzaba cada palabra con gesticulaciones, no demasiado exageradas para no atraer atención ajena; "Y antes de que preguntes, no, no necesito una respuesta. No necesito que nadie vuelva a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas OTRA vez para componer OTRA oda a su completa falta de aptitud."

Con aquellas palabras, Annette dio por concluido el dejar claro su opinión sobre los hechos. Hizo gesto de ponerse en pie, pero fue interrumpida.

"¡Un segundo!" Aquel joven hacía poco para aumentar su agravada paciencia, "…entonces¿crees que es tu ayudante la que—?"

"Oh, por favor¿tú que crees, que es una especie de agente secreto?" Annette puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto ondeante que tomaba aquella sugerencia por ridícula. "Ada es solo una chica. Ella…"

Calló al darse cuenta de que, al oír el nombre femenino, el chico había levantado la cabeza de forma casi violenta. Todos sus sentidos, dispersos y adormecidos apenas hacía una fracción de segundo, habían sido centrados en ella inmediatamente: un gesto que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, y, de hecho, a la doctora le dio la impresión de que el iba a disculparse de un momento a otro.

No fue el caso.

"¿S-se llama Ada?" Preguntó con la voz empapada de asombro.

"La misma Ada Wong que debería estar sentada donde tú," El tono malhumorado de la rubia se vio superado en cierta medida por la sorpresa, aunque no durante mucho rato; a causa del estrés que le producía aquella conversación, se planteó por unos segundos hacer como Elizabeth e ignorar unas normas que normalmente respetaba para fumarse un cigarrillo.

"¿Y dónde…?"

Annette no podía negar el estar sorprendida por el hecho de que aquella catástrofe se cuestionara ahora algo que ella había estado notando con cierta inquietud durante unos veinte minutos. Asimismo, Cillian se arrepintió bastante de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras al ver avecinarse otro de aquellos imposibles sermones.

Sin embargo, la irritada científica no hizo más que llevarse una mano a la sien. Desprendiendo un suspiro resignado, encogiéndose de hombros para descargar algo de tensión, cuando abrió la boca pareció cambiar abruptamente las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

"No importa." Una pausa incómoda. "¿Qué hay de la informática de mala muerte, por qué ella está libre de sospecha?"

"No ha sido ella…" En su tono de voz y mirada podía leerse perfectamente lo poco convencido que estaba. "Ella, eh…Wesker lo sabría. Según él, no hay mucha confusión que pueda haber aprovechado…Después de todo, K-Kaplan…" Annette no pudo evitar notar cierto deje de disgusto al ser pronunciado el nombre, "…ella es el único miembro fijo del personal técnico. Los demás chicos no tienen acceso prácticamente a nada…"

Annette puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Es esa tu forma de enfrentarte a las cosas, _Wesker dice que—_?"

Y, en medio de aquella frase, todo encajó.

'_Me lo ha dado un miembro del personal técnico.'_

"Has dicho que esa tal Kaplan es la única." La rubia se inclinó hacia delante, tensando los músculos una vez más. "¿Estás seguro…es decir, no hay ningún otro que sea un hombre?... ¿Smith, puede ser?"

La mirada cansada y confundida de Cillian hizo poco para contestarle. La paciencia de Annette, exigua por momentos, dio la orden de poner punto y final a aquella conversación.

"Sabes qué, da igual." Apretó los dientes, poniéndose en pie haciendo más ruido del que hubiera querido. Cortando cualquier réplica posible por parte del joven, aunque un tirón de la manga la retuvo;

"Um, no creo que—"

"Escúchame ahora mismo, pequeño, lo que tengas que decir **no** es mi problema," Annette espetó la respuesta como si se tratara de agua a presión. "Mi problema es que estoy hasta el cuello de mierda, y si quiero tomar un café con alguien, tengo que apuntarlo en mi agenda con tres semanas de adelanto. Ese es mi problema, me fastidia lo suficiente como para que ahora vengáis vosotros y tenga que tomarme la justicia por mi mano si quiero seguir dos días más en este agujero horrible con la vaga esperanza de poderme ir de aquí cuanto antes."

Las últimas palabras, pronunciadas en tono algo más alto del que desearía, atrajeron un par de miradas ajenas que ciertamente sobraban según el criterio de los dos.

La expresión de Annette se aserenó. "Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo peces más grandes que freír. Puedes quedarte lloriqueando en un rincón o venir conmigo."

Con esas palabras, dio media vuelta sobre sus tacones y abandonó limpiamente la estancia.

Cillian, aún medianamente aturdido por el torrente de palabras que no hubiera asimilado en aquel estado mental ni siquiera en un año, se limitó a tantear con una mano alrededor del cuello hasta encontrar una pequeña cruz latina dorada que presionó con fuerza durante unos segundos.

"…ay, Dios mío." Fue lo último que dijo para sí antes de precipitarse en dirección a la salida.

-

_Sangre. Sabor a metal y sangre. Algo cálido en la frente. Y dolor, aunque no sabía exactamente dónde; se confundía un poco entre los tirones en los músculos de las piernas cada vez que corría, y el golpe que aún mareaba de vez en cuando su cabeza recién salida de la inconsciencia. Entre la frialdad en la garganta y el sudor que adhería sus mechones a la frente, solo podía apurarse más, aunque doliera, aunque sus piernas estuvieran chorreando de sangre…_

_Prácticamente podía sentir aún el frío cañón de la pistola _como la que sostenía en aquellos momentos, manteniendo a raya la figura tensa y esbelta de aquella mujer asiática que había encontrado invadiendo su espacio personal.

Pero, sin embargo, Ada se mantenía tan alertada como tranquila desde que había llegado, simplemente devolviendo la mirada a las perfectas esferas color hierba llenas de rabia que la contemplaban. Seguía en el punto de mira de la pelirroja, seguía amenazada por ella, pero, de alguna manera, la mayor parte de su cerebro seguía sereno, descartando todo peligro por el simple hecho de que ella _no había hecho nada_. Por una vez en su vida.

_Porque realmente, no era la primera vez que se sentía depredada de aquella manera, pero—_

"No tengo todo el día." El deje cantarín que poseía la voz de Kaplan permanecía constante y amenazador. La verdad era que una voz amigable informándola de que iba a morir resultaba casi tan imponente como el inexpresivo y directo tono de Wesker.

"Kaplan…" Intentó la joven, aunque solo obtuvo una mirada sardónica y la sensación de que aquella chica no ponía los ojos en blanco por no apartar la vista de ella. "Escucha, yo no…"

"¿Es que no te lo he dicho con claridad?" Interrumpió la pelirroja.

"E. Smith," Ada pronunció aquellas palabras sin pensarlas, y el tic nervioso que sostenía con poca estabilidad el arma paró en seco, dándole más tiempo para continuar: "Sé que sabes quién es ese hombre…"

Pero, antes de que pudiera continuar la frase, el sonido de un paso enérgico se acercó hasta la habitación, y en un instante, la tensión densa que se respiraba en el aire escapó por la puerta al ser esta abierta para dar paso a una investigadora rubia que no perdió tiempo para intervenir a golpe de exclamación:

"¡Bourne!" Tan pronto como entró y divisó la escena, quedó congelada. Se giró hacia el chico joven y de aspecto enfermizo que la acompañaba, "¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que explica esto?"

Ada le lanzó una discreta mirada a Kaplan, quien parecía más enojada que atónita. No estaba demasiado entusiasmada con el prospecto de que invadieran su 'oficina' de aquella forma.

"¡Grita más, creo que hay alguien en el piso de abajo que aún no se ha enterado!" Contrarrestó la pelirroja. Sus ojos verdes se movieron desde Ada a la mujer más mayor, y al chico de pelo largo y aspecto asmático que aún se encontraba indeciso en el umbral de la puerta. "¡Ah, hullo, Cillian! Qué curioso verte por aquí. Cuánto tiempo, pensé que ya te habías vaciado un cargador en la cabeza." Asintió de forma educada en su dirección, aunque él no parecía estar escuchando ya; tenía los ojos fijos en alguna de las fotografías que cubrían gran parte de la pared más cercana al asiento de Kaplan.

"…ya." Annette parpadeó, y relajó los hombros. "El caso es que te estás equivocando. Ada," Dirigió su mirada a la estudiante, quien se había mantenido cuidadosamente al margen ante la aparición de la investigadora. "¿Le has contado lo del tal Smith?"

"Intentado." Contestó ella, lacónica.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la informática decidió tomar asiento en su silla giratoria. Y, antes de decir nada, dejando el arma a parte por un momento, empezó a teclear con gran velocidad.

Annette aprovechó para acercarse y mirar por encima de su hombro, ignorando la escena de detrás por un momento. Alzó una ceja.

"¿Esa no es una base de datos restringida?" Preguntó con voz serena.

"Hee, sí."

Ada puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones cuando lo único que había hecho era devolverle lo que, creía, era suyo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja se había girado otra vez, dejándola ver el contenido de la pantalla.

Desde donde le devolvía la mirada una imagen del mismo hombre que, días atrás, le había dado el disco causante, en primer lugar, de que todos ellos se encontraran ahí. Una fotografía que parecía haber sido tomada sin que él se diera cuenta.

"Lástima que no tenga una de su interrogatorio, en esa salía particularmente favorecido," Terció en tono casual, "Pero sospecho que este es el hombre de quien me estás hablando."

La asiática se inclinó hacia delante, sin demasiadas ganas de seguirle la corriente a la pelirroja. Un corto párrafo de texto se extendía bajo unos cuantos datos personales, del que algunas palabras concretas resaltaron inmediatamente ante sus ojos;

_Smith, Edward, antiguo oficial del R. P. D.…_

…_informático…en la comisaría de Raccoon City…desaparecido desde el 7 de julio de 1990…con una orden de búsqueda y eliminación bajo el escuadrón USS liderado por Justin Brandes…_

No necesitó leer más.

Quedó helada durante unos segundos. Trasladó la mirada hacia Kaplan, quien la miraba con su sonrisa más encantadora.

"Lo único de lo que quiero advertiros, y eso va para las dos, es que hay una línea que no hay que cruzar. Y si para que entendáis eso hay que matar, pues se mata. No hay más." Entornó los ojos hacia Cillian, la atención del cual ya no se encontraba tan dispersa; "Sé de alguien aquí que lo sabe bien…"

"¡Cállate!" Ascendió al rostro del investigador una repentina emoción, más intensa de la que hubiera en él durante toda aquella tarde: presionando la estrecha mandíbula, volvió su hombro rápidamente a las tres mujeres para descargar su repentina ira sobre la pared que había estado observando, arrancando parte de las fotografías que la cubrían en un gesto que sorprendió a Ada.

Kaplan se encogió de hombros, sonriendo aún más ante el gesto; el irritado brillo de sus ojos se acentuó aún más.

"¡Ah, melenas, a veces tienes _tanta_ suerte de que Wesker aún te quiera vivo!"

Volvió a mirar a Ada, sonriente. "Es por eso que ese de ahí me cae bien, así como la doctora," Terció ella, "Y, de todas formas, tú no tendrías idea de quién es este hombre si tu historia no pudiera ser verdad. Así que he decidido darte voto de confianza. Pero…"

"¿Qué demonios crees que puedes hacernos?" "Mi marido es una autoridad aquí, sabes. No creas que porque te consideres algún tipo de rebelde rompe-esquemas porque entras en archivos no permitidos, podrás--"

Kaplan se volvió hacia ella, y tanto Ada como Cillian pudieron sentir que la tensión crecía por momentos al cruzarse ambas miradas. Empezando a sentir cierta incomodidad, ya que parecía que aquel odio creciente por parte de ambas mujeres no era algo nuevo.

Pero, finalmente, la informática decidió retraer, y dirigir su mirada hacia la lista que había encontrado a la chica más joven examinando en el momento de entrar.

"¿Ves eso?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Annette. "No son nombres de sujetos, doctora. Al menos, no todos; cuando tengo el dinero, me da bastante igual lo que hagan con ellos."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se acercaba un poco al oído de Ada, susurrando de una forma que pudiera haberse considerado incluso seductora,

"Como verás, monada, aquí la única que puede jugar con fuego soy yo."

A Ada le dio la impresión de que aquella chica era experta en encender precisamente la ira de los demás, pues dicho gesto pareció hacer que Annette se decidiera a dar punto final a aquel sermón.

Se acercó a la asiática lo justo para arrancar rápidamente su brazo del tacto de Kaplan, quien también se apartó, aún sonriendo. La rubia procedió a apartarse; precipitándose fuera de la estancia con paso rápido, dando una señal a Cillian con la cabeza para que la siguiera y arrastrando a Ada tras de sí.

--

Sostenía el cigarrillo con gesto relajado, la espalda apoyada totalmente contra una pared cercana a la esquina que doblaba otro de los numerosos corredores en aquel laberinto de salas. Del conducto de ventilación emanaba una cierta corriente que alejaba el humo; ventilador y barrotes jugaban a dibujar extrañas sombras sobre la frente de Elizabeth Bertolucci mientras ella exhalaba un último suspiro relajado y empapado de aroma mentolado.

_Tratar a los sujetos antes de inyectarles la muestra… ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurren esas cosas?_ Se mordía el labio inferior mientras llegaba a desear tener cerca de alguien para poder expresar su opinión en voz alta sin necesidad de dirigirse a la pared más cercana.

_Él y su ciencia progresiva. Sus "nuevas aplicaciones", Dios, me pone tan nerviosa. ¿Cómo se atreverá a pensar por un momento que es mejor científico que yo…?_

Su monólogo interior fue abruptamente interrumpido al ver algo. Sus dedos curvados lo habían escondido, pero de repente pareció retomar una importancia perdida; durante solo un segundo, el anillo en su mano derecha la contradijo.

**_No lo llevarías puesto si no fuera mejor científico que tú._**

Dejó ir el cigarrillo al suelo antes de aplastarlo con un tacón descarado, sin tomarse momento de descanso antes de proceder a buscar con la mirada el camino de vuelta a la oficina. El pensamiento _(el fracaso) _la había mareado un poco, pero no era nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarse rápidamente.

Caminó sin rumbo concreto orientándose en dirección al laboratorio general y borrando de su mente la discusión que había tenido lugar en la maldita sala de reuniones. Pasos ligeros incluso para ella, solo llegando a parar cuando le llamó la atención una puerta abierta. ¿Quién podía ser el idiota que hubiera tenido tan poco cuidado como para—?

Y entonces lo vio.

Carne viva. El olor a sangre estaba ya camuflado por el paso del tiempo, siendo ahora un simple hedor pútrido pútrida, pero aún no pasaba desapercibido. Rojo oscuro que se extendía de forma inconfundible sobre el metal, frío metálico de los instrumentos de laboratorio, y la única parte que le era desconocida se trataba de un joven asiático contemplando el espectáculo con ojos cargados de fascinación.

_No me gusta mucho como las cosas se están _orientando_ últimamente_, Elizabeth dejó ir una risa sin vida ante su propio chiste.

Empujó la puerta suavemente; se trataba de una de las pocas salas de experimentación directa que quedaban. Con cada paso que daba, crecía en ella algo de nostalgia que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo; antaño partidaria del ensuciarse las manos, se mostraba ahora bastante contraria a los métodos de la 'vieja escuela'; opinaba que solo aplazaban lo inevitable. _Si se fracasa, se fracasa_; había oído decir eso al doctor Birkin desde que se conocieron.

Tipo interesante, Birkin. Pero él no sabía hacer _eso_.

…_exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. En sus retinas estaba grabada la imagen de aquellos dos agujeros profundamente negros que antes eran ojos heterocromos; la hoja que sostenía rezumaba un cálido y espeso líquido sobre sus manos y el suelo. Su víctima, como si acabaran de sumergirla en un mar escarlata, yacía sentada, atada de pies y manos, justo delante suyo. Ya del todo inmóvil. El enfermizo temblor y las convulsiones habían terminado._

"_Oh, vamos…" Gruñó la joven Elizabeth, inquieta. Precipitándose hacia delante para agarrar con fuerza el cuello del uniforme escolar, tirando de él para unir sus labios con los del cadáver durante solo unos segundos. Después de eso, se dirigió una vez más a la femenina cara sin vida para ladrar; "¿Llamas a esto un San Valentín?" Y añadió para sí misma, "Maldita zorra nipona."_

"_Si yo fuera ella," Intervino la apática voz de una figura que se alzaba cercana, "Más bien, lo llamaría mala suerte."_

"_Venga, Nicholas. ¿Es que no te encantan las chicas japonesas?"_

"_Sólo cuando están abiertas por la mitad," El inexpresivo rostro del albino no sufrió desliz alguno de expresividad mientras respondía, separando los pálidos irises de aquella maravillosa masa rojiza solo al sentir el contacto._

_Tenía la impresión de que su forma parecía aún más masiva al lado de aquella joven escuálida. Apenas fuera de la adolescencia, Elizabeth era delgada, escurridiza y agradable al tacto; su aspecto malsano, el ideal más enfermizo de belleza. Se lanzaba prácticamente contra él cada vez que lo besaba, aquella mirada juguetona y aún incluso más seductora si sus labios estaban manchados de sangre ajena; pero todo contacto debía partirse, y aquella voz aguda rompió el agradable silencio una vez más._

"_Sí, decir eso es muy fácil. Todo tiene que gustar más cuando está abierto por la mitad."_

_Nicholas esbozó una media sonrisa drenada de cualquier emoción. Retrajo un poco, de forma casi brusca, para colocar una mano con gesto suave en contraste sobre el vientre de la joven. Ambos dejaron pasar unos segundos de silencio._

"_Allen," Pronunció por fin el doctor Claiborne casi con dulzura, alzando otra vez su vista hasta los ojos color café._

"_Jonathan," Saltó la chica._

"_Vincent."_

"_Hmmm…" Ella alzó una mano para darse un golpecito suave en la frente. "¿Christopher?"_

"_Lo dijiste ayer," Respondió Nicholas de forma tajante._

_Los cabos de la boca de Elizabeth volvieron a alzarse, mientras pasaba su mano rápidamente por la mejilla del hombre sin causar variación alguna en su rostro,_

"_¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que va a ser un chico, eh?" Preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja._

_Y, por primera vez en la conversación, el hombre pareció reaccionar a lo que decía su amante. Puso los ojos en blanco, y su voz adquirió un tono sardónico-_

"_No me jodas, Elizabeth."_

La doctora Bertolucci inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "No me gusta," Gruñó, tal como haría el visitante de un museo al contemplar la obra de un autor por el que sentía aversión.

El estudiante coreano pareció percatarse entonces de su presencia. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva antes de volver a mirar el espécimen muerto. "Yo lo encuentro artístico." Parpadeó antes de negar con la cabeza, como si quisiera alejar el pensamiento. "Es un método interesante..."

La doctora Bertolucci puso los ojos en blanco. "No sirven para absolutamente nada.," Declaró como si estuviera haciendo constancia de un hecho. "Y además, es un experimento fracasado. Lo tendrían que limpiar ya, apesta."

"Uh-uh, sí, lo sé." Murmuró rápidamente el joven, "Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir, doctora…" Entrecerró los ojos al intentar leer la placa de la mujer, "Doctora Clai-"

"Bertolucci," Lo cortó ella. "Elizabeth Bertolucci."

Sin dejarle tiempo para responder, dio un último vistazo a la obra de su querido marido, y dio media vuelta con gesto de desprecio.

-

_Eran altas horas de la noche en un apartamento que no era suyo, lejos de Raccoon y de todo lo horrible que había en aquella ciudad, un apartamento tan cálido y acogedor como lo era hacía más de cinco años. Fotografías por las paredes; aquello era lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre._

_Tiempo libre. Ambas cosas eran bastante nuevas para él._

_Delante suyo se encontraban los últimos apuntes en el cuarto curso de patología molecular que estaba por acabar; pero en vez de estudiar, en vez de garabatear notas ininteligibles entre líneas y subrayarlo todo hasta tener las palabras grabadas en una retina que ardía de agotamiento, se encontraba dibujando distraídamente gatos en los márgenes._

"Porque la gente crea sueños, los sueños se convierten en metas y las metas en realidad."

…

_Un descanso, placentero. Un descanso como no se había tomado en años._

_Oía el sonido relajante de la lluvia en el exterior, y tenía en la mente aquella seguridad de que, de un momento a otro, sonaría el timbre. Esperaba la gentil presión en su hombro de una mano ajena que lo despertaría para anunciar con una voz cargada de alegría que la pizza había llegado._

_Pizza. Con vino de cereza, bajo la luz de las velas. A ambos les hacía gracia poder permitirse tonterías así._

_Aunque, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que él había ido a echar una cabezada; el aviso no llegaría muy pronto, así que…_

No estaba solo.

…

_mira a la pared._

_APARTA TU VISTA DE MÍ._

**TU CARA NO ME INTERESA.**

…_¿verdad?_

No estaba so—

Uno de los grisáceos ojos de Cillian Jarrod se entreabrió, captando solo una visión demasiado horizontal de su oficina. Cuando quiso moverse, el dolor punzante en la nuca borró algo de su desorientación, recordándole donde estaba y por qué.

Se irguió con un poco de dificultad, notando su mejilla también adolorida por haber estado apoyado demasiado tiempo sobre ella. Con el estado de ánimo otra vez en proceso de decadencia por momentos, mientras iba enfocando la vista sobre las últimas notas teóricas.

_El repaso se está acabando,_ la misma voz que horas atrás sugería café. _Si sigues así, las excusas ante Wesker dejarán de valer pronto. Será hora de volver al laboratorio._

_Y ese es precisamente mi problema_, recordó las palabras tan sabias del Birkin femenino-

_No, no es 'el Birkin femenino'. Es la doctora Annette._

Por alguna razón, la seguridad mental con la que afirmó esto le pareció nueva. O, de hecho, como si fuera algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo; algo que echaba de menos.

Arrastró la silla donde estaba sentado para dejar algo de espacio, dispuesto a ir a por algo más de café para apartar definitivamente la confusión inicial. El ver la figura de Wesker posicionada entre las sombras de su despacho casi le hizo saltar fuera de su piel.

"Buenos días, Jarrod," El rubio corpulento saludó con tranquilidad. Sus brazos cruzados transmitían la misma dureza de siempre.

Hubiera esperado alguna formalidad por parte del aludido, pero al ver que no contestaba, optó por continuar.

"Me han llegado ciertas voces de que podrías haber involucrado en nuestro pequeño 'caso' alguien que no deberías," Aquella frase golpeó a Cillian como un disparo; no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien diera tan pocos rodeos al dirigirse a él. "¿Puedo pedir explicaciones?"

El joven se vio indeciso entre sentirse aliviado por que fuera ese el motivo de la visita, y alarmado hasta bordar en la tercera crisis nerviosa del día. Por unos segundos, se planteó mentirle, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo como que Kaplan tenía algo personal contra él –pudiera haber sido válido, después de todo no era invención suya–, recordó la primera razón por la que no podía. Wesker le daba miedo.

"D-d-d-dijo saber algo," Dejó ir las palabras de repente, agarrándose de espaldas al bordillo de su escritorio con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le emblanquecían. "No había opción, Albert, ella nos ayudará—"

"No me importa que hables con la doctora Birkin, pero…" Miró directamente a los ojos de Cillian por encima de las gafas de sol, "Mantén a Ada Wong fuera de esto." No podía haber sido más claro en su orden.

El investigador más joven parpadeó.

"¿Tienes idea de quién es esa mujer?" Hubiera sido difícil que Wesker dudara ante la negación con la cabeza que el chico ofreció como respuesta. Hubo una pausa, y después de estar observando con creciente nerviosismo los ojos escondidos del hombre, Cillian creyó haber oído mal su siguiente frase:

"Vete a casa. Te irá bien un descanso."

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

Al ver que el otro científico no reaccionaba, Wesker continuó, "No creo que sea inconveniente por parte del doctor Howe el dártelo."

"Pero—"

"Hazlo." Firme y lacónico, el rubio lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. No parecía demasiado benevolente, haciéndole sentir que simplemente quería quitárselo de encima; provocando que el doctor más joven quisiera bajar la cabeza y disculparse hasta la saciedad.

"Y-y-yo…" Susurró, "He, he hecho…" Alzó la vista solo para pasearla, inquieta, por todas partes excepto la expresión –o falta de ella– de su superior. "He hecho algo mal…yo…"

Antes de que pudiera continuar, una de las manos de Wesker se alzó al nivel de su angulosa barbilla. En un gesto poco diferente al que había utilizado con Elizabeth; aunque, en este caso, simplemente alcanzó el rostro de Cillian para tirar de él, dejando una vista más clara de su cuello…

…por donde asomaba el cabo de una profunda cicatriz, que se extendía hasta debajo del cuello de la camisa.

Después de dejar transcurrir unos instantes tensos, el hombre más corpulento le dejó ir, permitiendo que él se llevara la mano a la zona de la barbilla, que ahora ardía con un dolor punzante. Otra persona hubiera intentado zafarse; pero ambos sabían que eso no podría haber pasado con Cillian Jarrod.

"Quizás será buena hora de que recuerdes ciertos aspectos de tu pasado y de dónde no vale la pena que metas la nariz," Expresó Wesker claramente antes de darle la espalda, mientras él procedía a recoger unos cuantos informes de la mesa con manos temblorosas.

--

Ada se dejó caer en el asiento de un tren, contemplando a la mujer rubia mientras ella hacía lo mismo. No se había despedido de Roxie; aunque dudaba que eso supusiera un descuido muy grande, comparándolo con el de su contrapartida, quien no había alertado al doctor Birkin de su partida.

Aunque, a juzgar por su situación actual a ojos de la asiática, probablemente se había olvidado. Aferraba los brazos del asiento con intensidad frenética; el rígido silencio en el que se encontraban sumidas se veía roto en ocasiones sólo por los torrentes de palabras que Annette soltaba de vez en cuando, como si la presa de sus pensamientos estuviera demasiado cargada y, de vez en cuando, tuviera que dejar ir un cúmulo de ellos.

"E-es simplemente estúpido…" Empezó en aquella ocasión, "¿C-c-cómo quieren?... ¿Cómo demonios pretende que encontremos…?"

Ada se encogió de hombros, cansada. Contemplar la situación en frío la hacía parecer por completo ridícula. No entendía qué autoridad tenía aquella pelirroja, ni cuál había sido su exacta amenaza; tampoco por qué demonios Annette se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando vio que Kaplan la tocaba, pero sobretodo, no entendía quién diablos resultaba ser aquel tal Edward Smith. Solo tenía clara una cosa, y era lo que iba a hacer después de despedirse de su mentora; aún conservaba la dirección a la que debía haber enviado el CD. Era un detalle que no le había comentado a la informática.

"Así que un informático del RPD…" Ronroneó eso mientras cerraba los ojos, albergando la esperanza de poder entender un poco la situación.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y con el tiempo, Ada sintió que el tren empezaba a moverse bajo sus pies. Era una sensación bastante relajante; se encontraba sorprendentemente serena—

"E-e-es- es de locos. No puede…"

"No entiendo," Empezó la estudiante, entreabriendo un ojo. "No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto. Soy yo la que tengo que meterme en esto, no has tenido ni por qué acompañarme."

La científica alzó sus enrojecidos ojos, contemplando a la otra chica durante unos segundos. Abrió la boca con la intención de contestar, pero la respuesta tardó unos segundos.

"Me cabrea que William me deje a un lado en esto," Respondió, hablando de forma lenta, "Pero a parte… ¿Tienes idea de lo que esa idiota ha dicho que haría?"

Annette tomó aire, hundiendo la frente en las manos por unos momentos, y sin esperar una respuesta, empezó a hablar;

"Desde que vine aquí, han…corrido rumores," Lo dijo casi en un susurro. "Aunque no somos quien para hablar de ilegalidades, pero…se dice que si conoces a cierta gente, y sabes mover los cabos adecuados, puedes llegar a…" Tomó aire, "…a comprar a alguien, es decir…alguien _vivo_ para hacer, bien…lo que sea."

La respuesta sarcástica con la que Ada pretendía contestar enmudeció. En cambio, ella también bajó la voz.

"¿Alguien…alguien hace eso?"

Annette tuvo la precaución de mirar alrededor antes de proceder.

"Nicholas Claiborne¿le conoces? Tiene turno de noche." Se mordió el labio inferior. "Su mujer se encarga de los sujetos de experimentación, y ella…ella, bien, suele quejarse porque, aunque los experimentos de ese hombre son bastante impresentables, nunca parecen acabársele los sujetos."

Ada parpadeó. "Es…¿Es Kaplan?"

La doctora Birkin se encogió de hombros. Reposó la cabeza sobre una mano, se frotó los ojos durante unos segundos.

"Pero que William te esté jodiendo no significa…no tienes que preocuparte por mí," Intentó la joven, tono de voz considerablemente más débil.

Cuando alzó la vista, los ojos turquesa de la doctora parecieron brillar por unos segundos, llenos de alguna emoción triste, indeterminada.

"¡Tú no has visto lo que ese tipo, por ejemplo, hace con ellos!… ¡Yo no querría ver que te pasara eso!"

Las dos cayeron en silencio una vez más.

La asiática bajó la cabeza, confusa y curiosa a la vez, pero sin deseo concreto de continuar aquella conversación.

"_No fumes en la cama, joder."_

_La chica morena a la que iban dirigidas aquellas palabras puso los ojos en blanco; a pesar de su evidente falta de apreciación por la orden, apagó el cigarrillo en la superficie de la mesilla de noche._

_El rostro que la contemplaba entrecerró los ojos, ojos de un azul claro, enmarcados por mechones rubios. "¿Tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable?" Murmuró la misma voz._

_La morena dio la vuelta sobre sí misma para devolverle la mirada. "Cuánto tiempo hacía que no oía eso," respondió en el mismo tono, apartando con dedos largos y finos unos cuantos mechones de los hombros desnudos. "Te he echado de menos, 'doctora'."_

"_¿Es envidia eso que oigo?" La mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama alzó una de sus cejas finas._

_La morena torció los labios. Después de producir otro cigarrillo de un paquete cercano, se incorporó para abandonar la estancia al tiempo que recogía con manos algo torpes su ropa, desperdigada por el suelo de elegante parqué._

"_Que no te confunda esto," Habló calmadamente su compañera rubia. "Sigo estando perfectamente con mi marido."_

_La chica morena puso los ojos en blanco; una sonrisa visible en sus labios durante unos segundos. "Oh por supuesto que sí, doctora. Y yo con el mío."_

_Tan pronto como acabó de abrocharse la camisa, caminó hacia fuera con paso rápido, dejando a Annette Birkin pensativa y tendida entre sábanas desordenadas._

Después de bajar del tren y caminar junto a la doctora Birkin durante poco menos de un cuarto de hora, Ada y Annette se despidieron de forma silenciosa; la asiática tardó poco en olvidar la incómoda presencia de su acompañante, pasando a interesarse mucho más en el papel que presionaba desde hacía un rato en el interior de su bolsillo.

Calles, oscuridad iluminada por luz anaranjada, los últimos rastros de frío primaveral que aún no se marchaban, el olor industrial de la ciudad; todo transcurría sin pena ni gloria a su lado, importando solo cuando se aventuraba a preguntarle a alguien si conocía por donde se llegaba a la calle Grady's.

Era larga, más bien como una avenida; en un barrio rico y comercial la parte donde estaba el número 16 se acercaba del centro, mientras que hacia su espalda se extendía un parque.

A aquella hora, solo se cruzó con un par de gente. Una niña con el pelo teñido y pantalones bajísimos paseaba a un perro con aspecto saludable; un hombre con raya al lado que no paraba de mirarse el reloj caminaba por la acera contraria.

Fue así como llegó al lugar que buscaba, y lo cierto es que le sorprendió.

No era un edificio aislado; nadie que pasara por ahí volvería la cabeza. Bien, quizás sí, pero solo para disfrutar por segundos más del olor a barniz que desprendía el lugar desde detrás del delgado cristal que cubría la parte frontal.

Desde fuera, no parecía mucho más que algún tipo de galería artística abandonada. Parte del interior era visible; había cuadros por el suelo, las paredes pintadas de blanco, y una puerta de entrada hermética. Ada se apoyó contra el cristal, tiró de la puerta; estaba cerrada. Intuyó, por el estrecho callejón de ladrillo que se encontraba al lado y la estructura del pasillo que desaparecía en la oscuridad, que habría una entrada por detrás. La pregunta era si tenía las agallas para entrar sola.

Miró a la abertura hacia el callejón.

Dio un paso hacia él…

Y un repentino y penetrante sonido la interrumpió.

Se giró, llena de alarma. La niña que había visto con anterioridad estaba a otro lado de la calle, sosteniendo un perro que también parecía atento. Pero el ladrido no provenía de él, sino de un pequeño cachorro de colores oscuros y aspecto enérgico que se encontraba al otro lado del cristal que había estado examinando.

Ada entrecerró los ojos. ¿Un perro en el interior de aquel lugar…?

Aunque aquel ladrido la había sacado de su momentáneo embelesamiento. Dio la vuelta una vez más, con paso rápido; valía más la pena contárselo antes a Annette, si tan dispuesta estaba a ayudarla…

Una mano en el hombro la retuvo. Y aquella vez sí que estuvo a punto de saltar fuera de su piel.

"¡A-Ada Wong!" Una voz agitada, algo balbuceante y joven, en un tono algo más fuerte de lo necesario. No la identificó a primer oído. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con los pálidos ojos del chico que acompañaba a Annette aquella mañana. "E-Es como te llamas¿verdad?"

La asiática inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Transcurrieron segundos en los que ninguno de los dos supo exactamente qué decir, hasta que el chico –de menos estatura que ella, y cuya forma física poco cuidada era aún más obvia en presencia de la esbelta mujer– se dio cuenta de que aún no había retirado su mano del estrecho hombro; al hacerlo, Ada dio un paso hacia atrás, saludándolo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

"Eh, sí, esa soy…"

La cara del joven con gafas pareció iluminarse.

"¡Me llamo Cillian Lockdown!"

Aquel nombre atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Ada. Lo miró como si estuviera loco, y un nerviosismo repentino la invadió.

"Qué coincidencia. ¿Verdad?"

* * *

A/N: _ID TODOS A VER "EL PERFUME" DESPUÉS DE DEJAR REVIEW. Danke schon._


	8. Un piso compartido

**Los Días Perdidos**

* * *

**Capítulo 8; A Bijou Flat**

…_ella es mi an—_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy he ido al súper y he comprado filete. Me lo he comido crudo, con zumo de manzana en un vaso de vino. También me he bebido la sangre, la he lamido del plato como un gato. Caía por mi cara y estaba cálida y tierna. Zumo, carne cruda y sangre. Tenía tanta hambre que no he querido cocinarlo, sólo lo he calentado en la sartén durante unos segundos y he pensado, a la mierda. No comer provoca eso._

_Me duelen los dientes. Me perdí la cita con el dentista que tenía el pasado fin de semana porque estaba ocupado salvando el mundo. Le pediré a Ariel que me lo cure. Caries en mi UR6. Va a necesitar un corte de cavidad V clase MO...observad mi argot._

_Un segundo._

Hola, Frank._ Molestemos al cielo. _Mi pobrecito, dulce Frank._ Molestemos al cielo. Eso funcionará, mamá, todo me va mal porque no rezamos lo suficiente. Reza, reza, reza. Dale fe a lo primero que se te ponga delante, quizás así Él hará que desaparezcan eso extraño que xxxxxx por otros chicos. Recemos un poco más, y todo nos irá bien._

Cada día lo mismo, cada día lo mismo durante diecinueve largos años en los que va asintiendo sin sonreír a todo lo que le dice ella. Crece para odiarla, como cualquier adolescente desagradecido que muerde la mano que le da de comer y rehúsa cualquier oferta amable, pero, al contrario que la mayoría, nunca sale realmente de esta fase.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy he visto a Ariel. Hemos bebido y charlado sobre la uni, y hemos bebido luego un poco más. Después hemos bebido, pero las paredes han empezado a recordarme a pan viejo y me han dado asco como el tipo que había sentado a nuestro lado._

_Después hemos vuelto en bus. Ella iba muy. Callada me gusta el silencio porque puedo pensar fácilmente. Una chica de cara oscura me ha dado asco. Yo y Ariel nos hemos bajado, y hacía mucho calor fuera del bus y dentro del bus. Una chica ha pasado caminando rápido por nuestro lado y he visto su cara cuando se me ha acercado y resulta que era la chica que ha empezado a gritar y mover los brazos y ha ido al hospital porque yo la estaba pegando, y cuando Ariel le ha golpeado el estómago se ha caído así que la he empezado a golpear con esta tapa de cubo de basura que había cerca._

_La chica se ha ido._

y entonces el estómago revuelto y un charco de agua y un escalofrío y el suelo

"De acuerdo, parece que vuelve en sí," La primera sensación: una voz femenina, molesta hasta rozar lo inaguantable, como si un taladro le escarbara en el cerebro. Acento ruso como el acento de la chica rusa que había conocido una vez. Y él quería abrir la boca para decir o gritar que se callara, pero el cuerpo solo le respondía con un temblor incontrolable. "Vamos, vamos, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder. Llevadle…bueno, secadlo, mantenimiento básico, preparad una prueba de combate en la parte oeste…fantástico. El doctor Baltar va a tener que arrodillarse aquí delante."

Abrió los ojos. Y los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente, pues las pesadas gotas de agua aún pretendían colarse por debajo de sus párpados, los cuales escocían tanto que la poca luz captada lo deslumbraba. Algo cálido; una manta sobre su espalda. Quiso cogerla, extender los brazos y envolverse en ella para que al menos un ápice de aquel frío se aliviara, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

_Duele._

El sabor en su boca era horrible, agrio y hambriento, como hubiera estado durmiendo durante años. Otro intento por mirar alrededor; aquella vez, sí se encontró con la borrosa imagen de una estancia con paredes grisáceas e instrumental médico-científico que no distinguía demasiado bien. Y algo…, algo le caía por las mejillas. ¿Lágrimas? No… no; gotas de agua. (¿Eran _algo_?)

_¿Duele?_

Pasaban los segundos, los parpadeos. Estaba empezando a situarse; estaba posicionado de rodillas, temblando patéticamente en medio de algún tipo de—

_alarmas y luces rojas y azules yArieldelantedecorrecorrecorrecorre**CORRE**_

—laboratorio. Podía oler, olía a extraños rastros camuflados por limpieza falsa, y olía también a agua (agua limpia, por el suelo, a su alrededor), y un leve perfume de mujer. Sentía tres presencias en aquel lugar, dos bastante tensas y alejadas, y una muy cercana y relajada. Pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Pasos… delante… delante de su vista, la borrosa imagen de unas piernas esbeltas y pálidas. ¿Tacones?

"Frank Heinland." Tic. "Contéstame, Frank Heinland."

Alzó la cabeza, tembloroso, e intentó asentir. Abrió la boca, pero no consiguió decir nada; la voz aún le fallaba. Eso le daba rabia, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

La mujer con aspecto médico se inclinó hacia él, nivelando ambas miradas; o al menos, lo que había que ver en ellas. Los ojos de la mujer estaban cubiertos por gafas de sol color ocre. Mechones de pelo liso y tan claro que podría ser blanco enmarcaban una cara de rasgos finísimos que, según lo que Frank llegaba a distinguir por detrás de las gotas de agua, no hubiera desentonado en la portada de ninguna revista de belleza. Iba vestida con una bata blanca.

Él se inclinó hacia un lado, justo en la dirección que –intuía su mente– se encontraban las otras dos figuras. Eran dos hombres, ambos vestidos de negro. Eran lo más oscuro que alcanzaba a ver. Los otros colores de la habitación, incluyendo la piel y la ropa y el pelo de la mujer, le quemaban la retina. Dolía.

"Frank Heinland. Mírame bien." Sintió algo en su angulosa barbilla que eran dos de los largos dedos de la doctora, forzándole en su debilidad a mirarla otra vez a los ojos. "Soy la doctora Vala Volkova. Estás en Re—"

La cortó un gesto repentino y rápido por parte del joven y corpulento hombre que tenía arrodillado ante ella; una mano grande y mojada aferró su muñeca, envolviéndola toda fácilmente. Ella se sorprendió.

"D-d-d-dónde," Consiguió tartamudear Frank, aunque su voz no fue más que un gruñido en principio. Sus ojos, de un azul cerúleo, la miraban de forma implorante. "Dónde está ella…"

"Está diciendo algo," Una voz masculina y joven que, por alguna razón, Frank no encontraba del todo desconocida, lo asaltó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era el chico de menos estatura, piel de color tostada, pelo ondulado y despeinado, auriculares al cuello.

"Soy capaz de ver eso, Douglas," Respondió la mujer rusa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿De quién hablamos, Frank?"

Al ver que no respondía, la científica se retiró de su lado, acercándose a un escritorio y recogiendo de él un archivo. Marcado como _'Heinland, Frank'_, en la primera página se exhibía una fotografía del mismo hombre que yacía ahora, agazapado y en medio de un charco líquido, en su laboratorio; lo abrió por la segunda página, pasó los ojos por algunas líneas, y caminó otra vez hacia él.

"¿Hablas de ella?" Preguntó Vala, señalando la fotografía adjuntada por medio de un clip que mostraba a una chica también joven, de ojos igual de azules y claros que Heinland, y largo pelo castaño y brillante. "¿Hablas de tu compañera, Ariel?"

"¿Es la chica con la que lo detuvieron?" Preguntó otra vez el hombre más joven, al que Vala se había referido antes como Douglas.

La doctora volvió a darse la vuelta, prácticamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

Una pausa. "Joder, tranquila, solo preguntaba."

Frank parpadeó. Hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, frotándose los ojos; "No…no lo sé…"

Solo sintió una mano poco confortante en la frente antes de oír la misma voz aguda y femenina, "Llevadlo a la habitación C4, ahí va a tener tiempo para recordar. Bruce, tráele la ropa y sus pertenencias. Douglas…" Hizo una pausa, "Tú ve a comprobar qué tal está el sujeto S."

Y, mientras el hombre de seguridad más corpulento se acercaba a su sujeto de experimentación, la doctora Vala Volkova lo miraba todo con ojos carentes de cualquier expresión excepto cierto brillo de triunfo e impaciencia.

Sin embargo, era mejor no precipitarse; solo había estado esperando aquel momento durante seis años. Cinco minutos más no harían daño.

-

"¿Así que tú eres la famosa Ada Wong?"

El tono de voz del chico era completamente diferente a las maneras enfadadas y tensas con las que le había visto antes aquel día. Se había cambiado de ropa, y llevaba el pelo limpio… Aquello último le hizo alzar una ceja a la espía asiática, para quien el _acertar pensando mal_ se había convertido en norma desde haber descubierto la verdad sobre Smith.

"¿Me estás vigilando o algo así?" Preguntó sin dar rodeos. La verdad es que un espía que abarcara a su sujeto presentándose efusivamente no podría ser uno muy bueno.

Cillian pareció incluso alarmado por la pregunta. "No…no, no, a-al contrario, mi pa-…Tobias...uh, el sr. Lockdown…él está muy contento contigo. Con usted."

Transcurrieron un par de segundos silenciosos en los que ninguno de los dos encontraba qué decir, aunque no les faltaba conversación. Ada tanteó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta kakhi y volvió a alzar la vista.

"¿Conoces algún bar que esté abierto por aquí cerca?" Preguntó, al menos para ganar tiempo. "Llévame y te invito."

El chico parpadeó.

Poco menos de diez minutos después, a un par de docenas de números más adelante en la avenida Grady's, se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa del miso bar al que Roxie la había llevado la noche anterior. Debía ser frecuentado por empleados de Umbrella con poco tiempo libre.

Delante de su café cortado, Cillian Lockdown se frotaba los ojos con aire cansado, removiendo el líquido oscuro una vez y otra sin derramar en él ni pizca de azúcar.

"Me alegro de haberla encontrado," se decidió a empezar él.

De lenguaje corporal siempre sosegado y elegante, Ada tomaba cortos y periódicos sorbos del capuccino que había pedido. "¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto antes?"

Cillian se encogió de hombros. No cabía en su cabeza la lógica construida a partir del hechod e que él casi no salía de su despacho.

"Oh." Ada estaba empezando a hacer un boceto mental bastante acertado sobre el tipo de persona que era el hijo de Lockdown. "¿Saben tu nombre en Arklay?"

"Allí me llamo Cillian Jarrod," aclaró él, dando una maniática mirada alrededor. "Es…es un seudónimo que tengo desde hace un tiempo."

Ada asintió, pensativa. "En fin, yo también trabajo directamente con Tobias. Se podría decir que aún no he conocido a nadie más en la HCF," comentó. La mirada del chico casi la alentó a asegurarse ella también de que nadie los escuchaba. "Así que…¿qué haces aquí?. ¿Es que tú también vigilas a alguien?"

"¿Vigilar?" La cabeza inclinada del joven la hizo pensar que no tenía idea sobre qué estaba diciendo. "No, yo…yo no soy espía." Se llevó una mano al costado de la barbilla. "Solamente estoy esperando, esperando para poder volver. Es solo…" Se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la cabeza. "H-hice algo realmente estúpido. Como, me fui con alguien, y…"

La mujer de menor edad dirigió la mirada al remolino cremoso que había en su taza. No le interesaba particularmente lo que tuviera que contarle, pero no era aburrido. "Así que ¿quién era ella?" Preguntó, entretenida.

Cillian paró sus neuróticos gestos en seco.

"N-no era una 'ella', señorita." Aquello consiguió alzar una ceja por parte de Ada; la curiosa mirada que le dirigió no hizo nada por parar su torrente confuso de balbuceos. "P-pero no piense mal, yo no…no soy…yo, eh, ya no sé ni lo que digo."

"Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo nada en contra de…" La estudiante parpadeó antes de llevarse la taza a los finos labios. "…de ti."

El chico bajó la cabeza. "El caso es que…no sé lo que hago aquí."

La frase dio pie a algo más de silencio denso, al menos, para ella, quien intentó llevar la conversación por un camino menos estresado.

"Te entiendo. Yo también me fui de casa enseguida," Expuso con ademán paciente. "No me relaciono muy bien con los míos, ni puedo decir que estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que yo elegí hacer." Algo de aflicción creció en su voz con la última frase; la incomodaba en cierto sentido el sentimiento de amargura que provocaba la forma nostálgica de hablar de aquel muchacho.

Cillian alzó la cabeza con una línea esperanzada dibujada en los labios, y por unos segundos, los ojos grisáceos de ambos se cruzaron en una mirada de complicidad relajante.

"¿Las…cosas le van bien con la doctora Annette?" Preguntó el chico, dando movimiento a la escena una vez más.

"¿Por qué eso te ha recordado a ella?" Ada sonrió. "Van bien, supongo. Lo cierto es que esto no es como esperaba. Es…difícil. La teoría es muy diferente de la práctica."

Cillian asintió. "Además, con ella…con esa doctora, hay que llevar cuidado. De hecho, esta tarde, Wesker se ha molestado mucho cuando—"

Cortó su propia frase. Ada inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, notando como el peso de la preocupación volvía a caerle en los hombros, y empezó a tantear por otra cara del asunto;

"Todo el asunto me tiene intrigada." Dijo. "¿Quién demonios era Edward Smith, de todos modos?"

"Se había ido de aquí justo antes de entrar yo, hace cinco años." Tan pronto como el joven investigador parecía aliviado, se oscureció su blanquecina expresión, "Se rumoreaba que él, bien, no era lo que decía ser. Que estaba en contra de lo que hace Umbrella. Hay quien decía que tuvo algo que ver con…"

Calló. Ada no dijo nada, obligándole a continuar.

Cillian se aclaró la garganta; le tembló la voz, como si lo que fuera a decir lo apesadumbrara por alguna razón, "…el robo de un proyecto…del Proto-S."

"¿Proto-S?"

"Era, um…el proyecto que mantenía unidos a los Birkin y los Claiborne, su pérdida desestabilizó mucho la jerarquía de Arklay." Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, pareciendo más que incomodado, "_Agosto del 89_; no se lo menciones a nadie ahí. Se dice que fue por él lo de Tyrell Duke…creo que pasó un tiempo encerrado, allí en la comisaría de Raccoon, pero que desapareció."

La asiática entrecerró los ojos. Una enfermiza sospecha creció en un rincón de su mente al reconocer aquel nombre. "¿Quién es Tyrell Duke?"

"Yo solo creía que era un guardia que murió, como tantos otros." Se encogió de hombros, tratándolo de forma casual. "Uno de los hombres de Roxanne. No sé por qué es especial, ni qué le pasó."

Transcurrieron segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ada alzó la gran taza casi vacía por encima de sus labios, ofreciendo una media sonrisa,

"Para no gustarte Arklay, ciertamente sabes sobre ese sitio."

Cillian sonrió amargamente. "No salgo mucho."

Los dos cayeron el silencio durante unos minutos más. Ada notó que el chico la escudriñaba con la mirada de vez en cuando, pareciendo curiosamente nervioso; después de tomar el último sorbo de su capuccino, ella volvió a alzar la vista.

"Tengo que irme, Cillian. Te mantendré informado si encuentro algo." Su voz tenía un deje decidido, bastante más que al empezar la conversación. "…buena suerte con lo de Tobias," Añadió mientras dejaba sobre la mesa suficiente dinero como para pagar ambas bebidas.

-

Mantenía el número de teléfono de Annette en su agenda personal, aquella pequeña libreta negra que había llegado a odiar tanto. Intercambiar números nunca había sido una cosa que le gustara hacer, pero debía admitir mientras lo marcaba en la cabina telefónica más cercana, que, aquella vez, había sido útil.

La señal sonó varias veces antes de que el teléfono fuera contestado con un desganado mensaje automático con la voz de William Birkin.

"Annette." Habló la asiática. "Acabo de hablar con Cillian Jarrod. Voy a la dirección de Grady's."

Esperó.

"Solo quiero que lo sepas. No espero que contestes…" Hizo una pausa, tras lo que dejó ir un suspiro resignado, "En fin, supongo que no estás de humor para esto. No es-- no creo que sea peligroso. Pero de todas formas; si algo pasara… ¿Annette?"

Esperó.

"Da igual," Fue lo último que informó al auricular antes de colgar.

-

El reflejo de Frank Heinland le devolvía la mirada desde un espejo de cuerpo entero con grandes ojos azules rodeados por círculos oscuros. Se trataba –prácticamente él mismo lo había olvidado– de un muchacho alto, ancho de espaldas, de marcado perfil y músculos entrenados, a pesar de no parecer mayor de veinte.

¿Era mayor de veinte? No lo recordaba.

Ni siquiera viéndose desnudo en el espejo era capaz de distinguir algo. Solo tenía en la cabeza un tumulto de imágenes borrosas,

_calles, gente, la ciudad de noche, alcohol_

_Claudia, carne, zumo, apuntes_

_Ariel, sangre, sirenas, pitidos, un golpe_

_instrumental médico, agua_

_**ella**._

…demasiado mezcladas las unas con las otras para sacar algo en claro. El mirar el símbolo negro que llevaba tatuado en el pecho aclaraba poco.

Aquella esvástica parecía contarle tantas amnésicas historias sobre su pasado…

Dio la espalda a su reflejo, afrontando el escaso edredón que constituía el resto del mobiliario en aquella habitación_ de manicomio_Encima de la cama, al lado de la manta envuelto en la cual había estado temblando durante minutos enteros, el tal Bruce le había indicado tres prendas de ropa: A, camiseta blanca de aspecto holgado; B, camisa con un diseño de cuadros grises; C, unos tejanos azules descoloridos.

D, al lado de la cama, una caja de cartón con alguna serie de números escrita en la tapa, que tenía algo de miedo de abrir.

Quería desplomarse sobre la cama, quería dormir.

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy he despertado en un lugar extraño en el que he descubierto que he desperdiciado toda mi vida. _

_Pero no pasa nada, porque he conocido a un áaanngehl_

_(por qué no podemos volver a empezar)_

_(seamos niños otra vez)_

_(no eso es estúpido es)_

_(claudia, ayúdame)_

_(¿qué demonios _soy

Y casi sin que él se diera cuenta, el área del espejo donde estaba apoyando los dedos se resquebrajó, provocándole un pequeño corte que, al mirarlo él, no sangraba una sola gota.

-

El subalterno de seguridad Douglas Glickstein estaba sumido por completo en una canción de Alice Cooper al máximo volumen de sus recurrentes auriculares, a ratos murmurando la letra, a ratos prácticamente dando cabezadas de aburrimiento, cuando oyó el penetrante alarido que resonaba desde otro punto de la base.

-

La puerta trasera, de un color azul pálido entre el gris oscuro de las paredes, estaba prácticamente empapelada con publicidad. El, en su opinión, agradable olor a barniz de la otra entrada se hallaba extinguido casi por completo; la hendidura donde se encontraba no estaba escondida particularmente entre los arbustos callejeros, cubos de basura y podrido olor a industria, pero era cierto que, si no fuera exactamente lo que buscaba la agente de HCF, no le hubiera llamado mucho la atención al pasar por los suburbios.

Aquel callejón sí estaba desierto. Como si la sucia puerta perteneciera a algún tipo de comercio, contrastando con lo dejado que parecía todo, se mantenía firmemente cerrada. Pero Ada sabía que entrar no sería fácil, y –en parte llena de curiosidad, en parte deseando no encontrar medio posible de entrar en aquel sitio– tanteó con los dedos alrededor de carteles y viejo papel hasta dar con un dispositivo que sobresalía.

Sonrió de forma algo nerviosa mientras arrancaba los papeles que lo cubrían y los dejaba caer en el sucio suelo, encontrándose de bruces delante de un pequeño pero muy sofisticado panel, con números que iban del 0 al 10 como mecanismo de apertura.

Quedó algo helada; quizás era una señal de que aquí sí que se acababa su camino, porque la respuesta no resultaba obvia.

**1-2-3-4**, tecleó por probar, e iba a seguir pulsando botones, pero un leve zumbido la advirtió de que la combinación era incorrecta. Se trataban, por lo tanto, de 4 números.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras cavilaba en voz alta. "Cuatro números con repeticiones…se trata sólo de… ¿Más de 150 combinaciones posibles…?"

**1-2-2-1**…zumbido.

**3-4-5-6**…zumbido.

**2-4-6-8**…zumbido.

**1-9-9-4**…zumbido…

…pero aquella última combinación hizo que algo en su mente reaccionara. Una fecha. Quizás no una actual, pero—

_Agosto del 89,_ había dicho Cillian Lockdown.

Como un último impulso, el tipo de corazonada que se tiene cuando se está convencido de que algo es imposible, Ada tecleó la combinación:

**0-8-8-9**

Al oír el amigable pitido de la puerta al abrirse, Ada sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

El corredor por el que se hizo paso podría describirse con una sola palabra: lúgubre. La luz no tintineaba, pero era tenue y escasa, fácilmente recordándole a los húmedos y desqueridos pasillos de Arklay, aunque much más estrecho. Oía el agua correr detrás de las paredes cuya pintura se caía a trizas, el tipo de sonido constante y fuera de lugar que no le daba ninguna buena impresión; volvió a avivarse el olor a reformas al toparse con otro corredor, que giraba a la izquierda y debía conducir a la galería que podía verse desde fuera.

Examinó en derredor. Poco más que una estantería con un armario estancado, y objetos casuales en el interior de los cajones. A su derecha, había una escalera que se adentraba en el sótano.

Vaciló antes de bajar. Alargó una mano para tocar un interruptor cercano, antes de acordarse de que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Tragó saliva, entonces, y dio un paso hacia abajo.

"_Sabes que este trabajo acarreará peligros,"_ la asaltó una voz conocida desde la parte más recóndita de su mente.

_Tragó saliva. No quería que se notara la tensión cargada en su garganta, y apretó los dientes mientras asentía._

"_Y aún así, quieres continuar adelante."_

_Volvió a asentir con la cabeza._

"_Chica decidida. Me gusta." El escuálido hombre que la trataba desde detrás de un elegante y ordenado escritorio le tendió una carpeta con la mano. "Tu primera misión empezará en semanas, pero cobrarás el primer cheque por adelantado, simplemente por cortar toda comunicación con tus padres, tu hermano y cualquier familiar vivo aún."_

"_Los detalles sobre quién eres ahora están aquí dentro, y confirman que estás segura de lo que vas a hacer." El hombre hizo una pausa. "Así como el billete del próximo tren a Raccoon City, y ahora, repíteme cómo te llamas…cómo te llamarás a partir de ahora."_

_Sus jóvenes ojos oscuros se alzaron, desafiando el tono más tranquilo de su nuevo jefe. Alzó una mano elegante y decidida para tomar los documentos._

"_Me llamo Ada. Ada Wong."_

"_Repítelo."_

"_Ada Wong."_

"_Otra vez…"_

"_Ada Wong…"_

_Una sonrisa conforme trazó los labios del hombre._

Cuando la mujer asiática abrió la puerta, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la onda de luz eléctrica que la recibió. Era un cuarto pequeño y redondo, de tamaño poco más grande que un trastero, acomodado de forma que parecía una versión ordenada de la sala informática de Kaplan. Todo se mantenía pulcro alrededor de la computadora Macintosh alzada en el centro, actualmente mostrando un sobrio salvapantallas negro; una silla giratoria de aspecto confortable era lo único que lo rodeaba, a parte de ordenados archivadores.

Hubiera parecido un cómodo lugar de trabajo si no fuera porque, antes de que pudiera registrar nada más atentamente, Ada vio algo que provocó que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

El gran tablero de anuncios que se situaba en una de las paredes alcanzaba dos veces su altura. Estaba cubierto, de arriba abajo, por extractos de periódicos locales de diversos tonos blancos, todos conservados con precaución, y teniendo que ver con solo una cosa.

**7 de agosto, 1989:_ Fenómenos extraños en el local bosque de Arklay. _**

_Múltiples testigos aseguran que, en el curso de la noche de ayer, se pudieron vislumbrar extrañas luces acompañadas de gritos…_

**12 de agosto, 1989: _Desaparición de dos oficiales de la policía en Raccoon City siguiendo la investigación en las montañas._**

_Se piden refuerzos ante la dimisión del antiguo jefe de policía._

**13 de agosto, 1989:_ Nuevas pistas sobre el caso Duke._**

_La división de intento criminal del RPD, liderada por el oficial de policía Edward Smith (32), alega haber descubierto nueva información en relación al caso que ha estado intrigando todo Raccoon…_

**20 de agosto, 1989:_ Las autoridades dan por cerrado el caso Duke._**

_El recientemente ascendido jefe de policía Brian Irons dio punto y final ayer al polémico caso local de los dos policías desaparecidos…_

No le dio tiempo a asimilar más información, o a preguntarse quién demonios pagaba las facturas de aquel lugar, quién demonios hacía las reformas de la galería y quién mantenía al perro que le había ladrado…

…pues la respuesta la aferró del hombro violentamente, cubriéndole la boca con una mano robusta antes de que pudiera gritar.

-

Aquella noche, algunos parecían estar tomándose descansos.

Ella no quería ser menos, y armada con nada más que la chaqueta de color oscuro con la que acostumbraba a abrigarse y un encendedor metido en el bolsillo, Kaplan se disponía a abandonar el despacho con olor a quemado cuando el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

Cogió el auricular.

"¿Quién eres, qué quieres y por qué debería creerte?" Cantó con alegría.

La llamada no duró más de medio minuto, pero todas las palabras pronunciadas en tono dulce, arrastrado y letal fueron suficientes para ahogarle toda réplica y confianza fingida. Cuando colgó, de entre todo el cúmulo de pensamientos aterrorizados que resonaban en su cabeza, solo uno flotaba sobre los demás con insistencia, y eran las palabras _no es por mi culpa_.

Dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de marcar otro número.

"Hullo, Nicholas," Saludó. "Tenemos problemas."

* * *

A/N: _Dejad review. Jesús dejaría review. Pensad en ello._


	9. Esas grandes ratas blancas

**Los Días Perdidos**

_A/N:__ HAYLOOO THAAR. Qué tal estáis todos. Cómo están las mujeres y los hijos. Juro que he estado a punto de rendirme con este fic después de haberlo perdido absolutamente _todo_, pero parece que un nuevo poder resurge de sus cenizas a la Hefner. Este hijo de Führer os va a invitar a todos a cervez— ehh, sí. _

_Una nota aclaratoria antes de proceder, porque me pareció conveniente; la última escena del capítulo 5 estaba centrada en James Heinland. Y James Heinland no es Frank Heinland. Pero nos ocuparemos después de los ladrones de cuerpos. _

* * *

Su sombra delineada en una débil contraluz era alta, alta como lo había sido la última –la primera– vez que se habían visto. Con la misma inteligencia y no sin cierto deje de violenta alarma, la escrutaban ahora sin necesidad de aquellas lentes delgadas y redondas el par de ojos color hierba de E. Smith. O al menos, aquel era el nombre con el que Ada le asociaba. 

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que su felina alarma le hizo dejar de notar y empezar a sentir la robusta y tosca mano del exoficial del R.P.D. sobre su mandíbula, una brisa sofocante colándose por la puerta abierta detrás de su silueta, el gélido y redondo cañón de un arma presionado contra la parte inferior de su cuello.

"Tranquila, Ada," El hombre habló con voz ronca, de la variedad que ella oía en los científicos de Arklay cuando pasaban días sin dormir. "Sé que puedo confiar en que no seas lo suficientemente estúpida para obligarme…"

Agitó el arma, un destello de luz metálica delante de sus ojos. Ella entendía, y como buen caballero, Smith retiró la mano, aún manteniendo la pistola en alto.

"Smith," Fue lo primero que espetó la agente, al recobrar sus sosegados labios cierta libertad de movimiento. Edward se encogió de hombros modestamente, echando una ojeada alrededor.

"Está bien," Dijo como si continuara una conversación. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa débil que Ada no reflejó; "Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien tan bien balanceado por aquí…"

"¿Para quién trabajas?"

"Lo importante es para quién no trabajo," Se apresuró a tercer el exoficial. "Yo soy uno de los buenos, Ada."

Bajo la tenue iluminación, E. Smith tenía el aspecto tosco y cansado de un perro viejo; su voz era un cansado gruñido, y una mirada desenfocada lo hacía parecer a sus ojos cada vez más inofensivo. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"Todos creen que son los buenos," Empezó a contestar Ada. No _debía_ bajar la guardia, y no iba a hacerlo, pero si podría o no era una cuestión diferente. "Llevaré poco tiempo aquí, pero no soy idiota. Reviv Incorporated, las Bellow Enterprises, S…probablemente todos hacen lo mismo detrás de las cámaras. ¿Crees que voy a creerme eso?" Aunque con una sede así, añadió con la voz de sus pensamientos más cínica, cualquiera lo diría.

"No quiero robar a Umbrella," Gimió Smith, cierto tinte desesperado en sus palabras. "Quiero eliminarla. Eliminarla desde dentro. Yo he estado ahí, Ada, he visto lo que hacen. Animales, humanos, todos sufren sin motivo alguno." Hizo una pausa y suspiró. "No quiero hacerte daño…, te haré entender: tú eres nueva, tú tienes tiempo para retraerte, aún puedes rectificar…"

"No lo entiendo," La confusión de Ada aumentaba con cierta sensación enfermiza en la garganta, al tiempo que descendía su ritmo cardíaco. "¿Eres policía?"

"Era, era…un oficial, pero el RPD…estoy seguro de que aún lo sabes, están completamente dominados por Umbrella, por el servicio secreto. Brian Irons está tan metido en el bolsillo de Birkin…, no es que no se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, es que no lo _quiere_ remediar…" Tragó saliva. "Durante esa época, hace cinco años …robaron algo—nunca he podido saber el qué, pasó algo en el 89 que los movilizó a todos; solo sé que tuvo que ver con el proyecto Síntesis, Dios sabe qué será eso, y por entonces me tocó a mí investigar, nos tocó a mí y a Tyrell…"

"Tyrell Duke," Dijo Ada de repente: sensación de déjàvu y cierto triunfo al ver que las piezas empezaban a encajar. "Tyrell Duke. Tú sabes quién es. Tú sabes donde está."

"¡Tyrell!" Smith casi ladró esa palabra. La espía se retrajo. "Tyrell es…era…el último rastro de decencia que ha habido en estos lugares. Él era de Umbrella, había sido entrenado como guardia de esa mansión horrible; pero había salido de ahí enseguida, y acabó conmigo en el R.P.D.. Un vendido, claro, pero un vendido legal. Estaba de acuerdo; él veía, veía en primera persona, lo veía todo."

"¿Todo?"

"Lo que hacían. ¿Necesitas nombres? Especimenes como William Birkin y Elizabeth Bertolucci hacían lo innombrable, inyectaban esos tratamientos en prueba a sus propios hijos. Esos cadáveres en vida de Claiborne, ese sádico de Crackhorn. ¿Has oído hablar de la doctora Sara Ross?; gente como ella, acorralada hasta que no pueden irse si no es pegándose un tiro. Wesker y Kaplan, esos enfermos jugando al juego del 'quién da más'." Tomó aire. "Y a él…a él, a ese torturador retorcido, Desmond Aiken, Tyrell también lo pudo ver; vino, sabes, vino a la ciudad para dar una conferencia sobre criminología al departamento de policía, pero lo que más recuerdo es su sonrisa, su amigabilidad mientras el jefe Irons me decía que no tendría razón para continuar arrancándole a Tyrell la piel de las plantas de los pies si decíamos exactamente qué habíamos visto aquella noche de hace cinco años…"

Smith hizo una pausa. Sus facciones estaban contorsionadas, su cara empapada por el sudor. Un escalofrío recorría la piel de Ada, un fantasma morboso de dolor ajeno se extendía por la parte inferior de su mente. El hombre se veía rendido ante quién sabe cuántas más memorias horribles; y en aquel momento, pareció a la asiática que los ojos se le humedecían por la emoción ante el mero concepto de tener que presenciar la muerte de alguien cercano, y una punzada de remordimiento le indicó que efectivamente él _era_ uno de los buenos, _(y sin saber por qué se acordó de Annet-)_

"Tyrell…" Se reinició el testimonio roto del hombre roto, "Tyrell está muerto, cómo no, es otro de los miles de cadáveres en las listas de esta corporación." Tic leve en su ojo izquierdo. "Y fue entonces…fue entonces cuando desistí. Dimití, claro, me fui del R.P.D.. Me uní a ellos, un grupo que intenta hacer las cosas bien. Más gente que ha visto y saben que solo ellos pueden parar este desenfreno. Boicoteamos, robamos y eliminamos; aquel disco que te di…, fue eso, fue ese proyecto, _por fin he podido acabar con lo que me destrozó la vida hace cinco años_…" El recordar dónde estaría entonces ese CD, almacenado y bien seguro bajo la comida china de Kaplan, hizo que a Ada le diera un vuelco el estómago. "Y tú, tú lo entiendes, serías una grata adquisición…"

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio. La derrota psicológica de los últimos minutos hizo que Ada no pudiera contestar en un tono muy alto; _la sangre fría no llora_, se obligó a recordar, obligó a recordar a su garganta dolida.

"No creo en Umbrella," Expuso en voz baja.

Hubo un silencio de quietud. Se despertó una pequeña brisa por detrás de la corpulenta forma del hombre.

"Lo sé," Habló Smith.

Ada no podría aguantar aquel robusto atisbo mucho más. Entornó una mirada entristecida, dirigiéndola justo a algún punto por encima del ancho hombro; del corredor escasamente iluminado se seguía colando cierto aire caliente, cierta brisa procedente de las sombras…

"Date la vuelta, querido."

Una voz. Una voz había surgido de repente del mismo lugar que el tenue aire. Era una voz femenina, desconocida en la conversación hasta entonces, pero bien familiar para la agente Wong…

…su estado aturdido hizo que tardara un corto segundo en registrar aquel tono como el que empleaba normalmente la agente Roxanne Duvall. Ada sintió un escalofrío, se vio una vez más sumida en sensaciones mixtas…

…la última emoción que discernió en los ojos color hierba de Edward era alarma, mezclada con una confusión comparable a la suya. Al girarse encaró oscuridad y el cañón de una pistola sostenida por cierta agente de pelo rubio y ojos color tabaco.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es la cara de la fábula." La frase, tan sonriente y tanteadora, se clavó en los oídos de Ada. La siguió una orden simple: "Camina." Ada se dio cuenta de que el temblor en un hombro de Smith no mentía. "Vamos, camina."

El hombre vaciló. Sus lentos pasos por el pasillo resonaron entre segundos que parecían eternos. Probablemente sabía lo que le esperaba, probablemente ahora mismo estaba partiendo los labios para decir una última palabra—

—cortada por un disparo que resonó entre cuatro paredes vacías.

Al resonar de ladridos en el exterior, Edward Smith ya no estaba.

El movimiento casi instantáneo de Roxanne lanzó algo de acción en la escena, que parecía haberse congelado con la última marcha de Smith. Sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de su cuerpo ahora inerte, Ada casi siquiera oyó el pitido que emitió el comunicador de la agente, el sonido de su triunfo, y sus palabras pronunciadas de la forma más alegre:

"¿Alias? Sospechoso confirmado y cazado. Nah, no vivo, ha intentado huir y le he petado la nuca." Roxanne lo decía como la cosa más normal del mundo, aunque no sonreía. "Dale la enhorabuena a Kaplan."

La oficial se dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza de forma ostensible. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la mujer de menor estatura que miraba el espectáculo con ojos tranquilos.

"Hippies," Dijo reprobatoriamente. "¿Estás bien, chica? Parece que he sido el príncipe azul."

Le dirigió una media sonrisa que Ada no devolvió.

"Él—" Empezó ella, quizás sin saber realmente _qué_ iba a decir, pero las palabras de la rubia volvieron a cortarla.

"No me lo agradezcas. Creo que la responsable auténtica es aquí tu damisela angustiada."

Roxanne –por alguna razón, la voz que hablaba a Ada en su mente no la reconocía como Roxie en aquel momento– mocionó hacia detrás. Su ancha constitución había estado ocultando todo el tiempo otra figura, de estatura más corta y porte delgado. El dar un paso adelante lanzó un hilo de tenue luz azulada sobre su rostro contorsionado por la emoción, sus ojos cargados de una melancolía mareada.

La agente asiática cayó en el silencio. Durante unos segundos pasó con ambas.

"…Annette." Susurró por fin, sin encontrar mucho más que decir mientras dos brazos pálidos se lanzaban alrededor de sus hombros y la húmeda frente de la doctora Birkin se hundía en su hombro.

-

Una tarde rápida de subrepticias aclaraciones con el R.P.D., y Ada volvería al trabajo procurando no mirar a nadie a los ojos. No tardarían en cerrar el caso como algo bastante más planeado de lo que había sido: la historia oficial desde el servicio secreto de Umbrella decía que probablemente Ada había sido solo un señuelo, que sabía con la exactitud de una auténtica veterana lo que iba a encontrarse y que tenía a una de las mejores agentes del cuerpo de seguridad de la empresa esperando a la salida. Era atrevida. Nunca cupo la posibilidad de que fuera una chica temeraria con intuición y suerte.

Una chica temeraria con intuición y _amigos_, de hecho.

_Con Annette…_

Lo mismo no podía decirse de mucha gente en la zona.

-

Era uno de aquellos raros momentos en los que algo en concreto llama la atención de uno, y no importa en cuántas telarañas de negocio serio se esté envuelto, ni lo enterrada que esté tu mente en materias contrarias a la inspiración, simplemente hay que pausar y observar cierto detalle, quizás como escapismo, quizás algo que lleve ahí toda la vida y de repente cobre sentido.

Elizabeth Bertolucci estaba experimentando una sensación que ella nunca habría descrito con estas palabras. De hecho, nunca la hubiera descrito con palabras diferentes a 'una jodida tontería', pero el pasar por ello era tan diferente al describirlo.

Inclinada delante del retrete era el lugar que había elegido aquella mañana, e intentar dejar caer en el agua algo que había permanecido años en un dedo de su mano derecha era lo que quería hacer.

Pero no podía.

Y aquello, aunque nunca hubiera utilizado una palabra así para admitirlo, le daba miedo.

-

Las únicas diferencias entre el Cillian que se había derrumbado en la cama la noche anterior y el Cillian que esperaba ahora el tren eran dos. La primera era su flequillo que, considerablemente menos grasiento, se colaba entre sus cansados ojos y las lentes que los cubrían; la segunda, una gran bolsa entre sus delgados dedos que rezaba _Dunkin Donuts_ en letras naranjas y fucsias y estaba llena con al menos doce de ellos.

La contempló con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos. Quizás se había pasado. Claro que ahora, por primera vez en lo que vendrían a ser unos cuantos años, sí que podía compartir los donuts con alguien…

Al llegar el tren, se levantó del banco de la estación sin prescindir de estirar los brazos. Volver al laboratorio era obligatorio, habiendo considerado que una noche era suficiente como para asegurarse de que su apartamento continuaba igual que la última vez y de que su gato no estaba muerto. Tenía en la cabeza aquel alentador pensamiento cuando entró en el vagón más próximo, dispuesto incluso a dar una última cabezada. Encontró el sueño justo cuando se preguntaba si a la doctora Annette le debía gustar la crema de manzana.

-

Algo más tarde, los últimos rastros de sueño se desvanecían con un descomunal bostezo mientras se presentaba en el laboratorio general. Era, hasta donde sabía, el lugar principal de reunión de científicos y Birkins, y por tanto asumía que se encontrarían ahí, sin reparar en horarios.

Tampoco es que los hubiera visto en cualquier otro lugar.

Sin embargo, a primera ojeada, no encontró a la científica rubia que buscaba. De hecho, si su sentido de la hora no hubiera estado lo suficientemente trastocado como para no señalarle que era difícil encontrar a científicos como la doctora Birkin dos horas antes de que empezara su horario usual, no le hubiera extrañado que fuera un solo un doctor, de pelo oscuro y brillantes ojos azules, el que se encontraba ojeando algún informe misceláneo mientras tomaba café con leche.

El hombre levantó la vista cuando vio entrar a Cillian, y le dio una sonrisa benevolente.

"¿El doctor Jarrod, supongo?" Empezó. Su voz era impaciente, pero no resultaba nada desagradable. "Un placer verte por fin, otra vez; hasta ahora, hubiera jurado que estabas ocupado las 24 horas del día…"

El genetista inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Aquel tipo le sonaba de algo. Ah, una reunión que podría haber tenido lugar hacía una semana o un año… pero no recordaba su nombre.

El doctor le ofreció asiento a su lado, pero él solo se acercó porque estaba próximo a la máquina de café. Cillian le dio una inclinación leve de cabeza.

"Busco a la doctora Birkin," Murmuró, forzando algo la vista para leer la placa en su bata de laboratorio sin disimulo alguno, "…doctor…J…Howe."

El hombre dejó ir una risa agradable, probablemente pensando que se trataba de una broma. Cillian lo consideraba la cosa más normal del mundo. "Ah, no está aquí esta mañana: ella y la señorita Wong —impecable estudiante, Ada— han ido a testificar a la comisaría…cosas importantes sucedieron ayer." Dio un suspiro feliz, incorporándose y caminando hacia el chico de más edad. El trabajo bien hecho parecía hacerlo feliz. "Justo ahora estaba ojeando el informe de la agente Duvall, pero tuvo que ver con algo intocado desde hacía cinco años; solo alguien brillante podría haber cerrado un caso tan aplazado…"

Su discurso se desvaneció gradualmente al ver que Cillian tenía la vista desenfocada, posada en un punto concreto de su cara. Al ver que había parado de hablar, el doctor Jarrod alcanzó su mejilla con una de sus largas manos; atónito, Howe reconoció una sonrisa de entrañado triunfo, justo antes de empezar a arrepentirse de haber acortado la distancia entre ambos.

"Aquí, doctor, tenía una pestaña." El genetista inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "…se cuida la piel¿me equivoco?"

John no encontró palabras para contestar antes de que un grito a pleno pulmón lo hiciera por él.

"¡ALARMA ATAQUE ZERG DE ACTRICES PORNO DESNUDAS _**ESTAMOS TODOS JODIDOS**_!"

Suficiente para atraer las miradas de las paredes, el doctor Howe parpadeó, resignado, antes de alzar la vista hacia la entrada para encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa de cierta informática pelirroja que había aparecido, por lo que parecía arte de magia, a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Grandes ojos color esmeralda adivinaron al instante las últimas interacciones entre ambos científicos, y exhibió en sus desgarradas facciones una mueca de sorpresa.

"¡Oh! Perdón, no sabía que Cil había salido de la cueva para establecer relaciones otra vez," Señaló al chico de ojos grises, que ahora había vuelto a su expresión lánguida, con un dedo acusador. "AUNQUE, doctor H," Empezó en el tono de quien simplemente constata un hecho, "Te recomendaría llevar mucho cuidado. Ya eres afortunado si te toca sin romperte." Le dirigió a Cillian su sonrisa más encantadora, y no necesitó empujarlo para que él se retirara y volviera a centrar su atención en la máquina de café.

"De todas formas, doctor, ahora que tengo tu atención," La pelirroja reanudó su frase, animada por la ofensa, "vengo aquí para hacerte una propuesta que no vas a poder rechazar."

"Kaplan," Pronunció la palabra de la forma más despasionada que permitía su voz por naturaleza dulce, "en primer lugar, la reunión fue ayer—"

"¡Pero Jooohn, somos amigos!" Lo interrumpió el tono insolente y sardónico de la informática. Antes de que él pudiera contestar, mocionó hacia la puerta y añadió, "Dirás que yo soy barata, pero mira a quién he conseguido sacar de su laboratorio y um, del cadáver de alguna tailandesa. ¿Crees que él estaría aquí si no tuviera buena mierda en la manga?"

Como siguiendo el guión de alguna obra de teatro premeditada, hizo su aparición en la surrealista escena el doctor Nicholas Claiborne, secando rastros escarlatas de sus manos blanquecinas.

"Raramente me arrepiento de escucharla," Dijo con la misma sonrisa que daría escalofríos a un muerto.

"D-di," John prefería mil veces centrar la vista en las facciones de Kaplan que en aquella muestra de emoción retorcida.

"HAY pues verás, yo y el susodicho hemos estado haciendo un estudio," La pelirroja miró de reojo la figura de Cillian, ahora de espaldas. Estaba quieto. Aquello le hizo sonreír. "Y hemos llegado a una conclusión que puede resumirse con la palabra _Rockfort_." Pausa. "Precedida por _vamos a robar a esos cabrones de_."

Pausa general.

"¿Robar…?"

"Tomar prestado, compartir datos de investigación, lo que sea," Gruñó ella. "Nosotros les damos lo nuestro y ellos nos dan lo suyo. Hemos comparado, DJ Howe, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que si eso no nos beneficia, es que estamos en Mexico."

"No, no, no. Tenemos suficiente trabajo aquí," Replicó John después d eunos segundos para asimilar la proposición. "Los proyectos de Arklay no avanzan, lo que necesitamos difícilmente es añadir aún más problemas a—"

"Según determinadas simulaciones virtuales, es exactamente lo que necesitamos; mi propia investigación personal, por ejemplo, podría obtener cierto estímulo…" Nicholas pronunció esta palabra con un deje indeterminado, pero diferente. Howe se estremeció. "Cosa que a la larga, estoy convencido de que beneficiaría al laboratorio. Lo mismo digo de otros proyectos personales como el Virus-G del doctor Birkin…"

"De acuerdo, un momento," Replicó el jefe de investigación, siempre dirigiéndose a Kaplan, evadiendo la mirada de los ojos más pálidos. "¿De dónde demonios pretendes que saque al personal?"

"¡Pues de dónde va a ser!" Espetó la técnica. "¿Acaso eres tan estúpido como pareces, Howe? Tenemos aquí mismo al mejor cabrón de todo Arklay."

Nicholas disfrutaba visiblemente de ser el centro de las miradas en un silencio sepulcral como se hizo.

"Yo mismo me ofrecería voluntario," Continuó, elocuente. "Haré una pausa en mis proyectos; estoy dispuesto a decir que mi alumno Kinto está suficientemente cualificado para substituirme en todo lo que se refiere a proyectos generales…"

"Y sin duda," Kaplan ayudó, "Podemos encontrar gente igualmente cualificada entre las filas de tus tropas. Oh, estoy segura de que Crackhorn podría dejar de rascarse la barriga todo el día y mover el culo para hacer algo de provecho una vez en su vida…"

"El doctor Crackhorn mostró su acuerdo," Apuntó Nicholas.

"…y ahora dejemos que el señor haga una elección," Kaplan sonrió fríamente a Howe, "Una elección de la que estés orgulloso. Como por ejemplo," se aclaró la garganta, "¡Oye, Cillian!"

Efectivamente, el escurridizo joven aún permanecía allí. Escuchaba; por supuesto que escuchaba; Kaplan sabía bien, _aquel_ era su trabajo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la pelirroja con ojos drenados de emoción.

"¿Verdad que John ha estado hablando muy bien de esa chica?" Prosiguió ella, ignorando la aborrecida mirada de la que era víctima. "¿Cómo se llama? Vamos, ya sabes, sois amigos, oí que ella y Annette van a casarse y adoptarte…"

"¿Ada?" Replicó él en un tono muerto.

"¡Esa mismo! Joder, Cil, eres casi mejor que prostitutas y cocaína," Kaplan le enseñó sus blanquísimos y afilados dientes antes de volver a mirar a John, esperando una respuesta.

-

Al doctor Claiborne le encantaba la sensación de no haber dejado indiferente a ninguna de las personas en una habitación. Lo mismo que experimentaba después de una conferencia en sus años más jóvenes que dejaría boquiabiertas a hordas de pseudo-intelectuales, era lo mismo que experimentaba mientras observaba el curioso dilema en las facciones de John Howe, mientras este cerraba los ojos con fuerza y salía a paso apresurado de la estancia.

Si todo iba según lo planeado, y Dios bendijera a aquella taimada pelirroja, era la persona más exacta y calculadora del mundo, un helicóptero con dirección a Rockfort –los contenidos del cual, si tenía suerte, incluirían una mujer asiática, lo que le hacía sonreír– despegaría en escasas semanas desde la pista de vuelo de Arklay…

Definitivamente las cosas estaban empezando a sonreírle, pensaba mientras giraba el siguiente pasillo hacia la izquierda, encontrándose de bruces con la doctora Elizabeth Bertolucci.

El encuentro repentino los estómagos de ambos. Ella apestaba a cigarrillos, como siempre, pero estaba algo más despeinada y ojerosa de lo habitual. Pálida, también. La piel de su labio inferior, roída por completo.

La expresión de Nicholas curvó una sonrisa, y antes de que Elizabeth pudiera evadirlo, él colocó una mano ancha y blanca sobre un hombro de terciopelo negro.

"Elizabeth, voy a buscarla," Susurró entre dientes. El mero concepto aún arrojaba en su cerebro aquella sensación alegremente enferma que, en otros tiempos, ambos adoraban compartir.

Ella parpadeó. Tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca.

"V-v-vas a q-q-_qué_…"

"Acabo de convencer a Howe. Voy a por ella, Elizabeth. Te la traeré."

Fueron las últimas palabras que la mujer soportó antes de zafar su brazo de aquel tacto intrusor y lanzarse al pasillo sin ahora intentar siquiera disfrazar su paso con sosiego.

Nicholas sonrió para sí mismo. No cabía en sí mismo de aquello que se parecía un poco a la felicidad.

-

"Dónde está."

Un último gemido latía entre labios partidos y temblorosos, incapaces de formar una respuesta coherente. Frank –_pequeño, dulce Frank_– notaba en su propia boca cómo sabía el dolor del guardia, pero estaba demasiado ocupado esperando una respuesta para poder sentirlo.

Un par de ojos cerúleos parpadearon. A lo mejor, ese hombre –_lento, torpe hombre_– al que Vala –_doctora_– había llamado Bruce no había oído bien la pregunta.

Frank notó que un escalofrío de ira lo recorría. Le agitó el hombro para reanimarlo, pero solo consiguió que dicho hombro emitiera un crujido desagradable bajo sus dedos.

"¿_**Dónde**_…?"

Antes de poder pronunciar una palabra más, el blanco en los ojos del guardia se volvió rojo, y las oscuras esferas parecieron tambalearse en sus órbitas antes de que aquel cuerpo roto se relajara por completo entre sus ensangrentadas manos.

Frank Heinland suspiró, lanzando el cadáver a un lado. Este cayó con la cabeza en un ángulo peligroso, casi tocando una rodilla desmembrada cuyo dueño no llegaba a situar mentalmente.

Aquello iba a ser jodido de limpiar.

-

_So I'm looking for a girl with a job and a car_

_Don't know where you are, lost in America…_

No, realmente, no había razón alguna por la que aquella canción debiera estar encallada en su cabeza en aquellos instantes. Encallada como esperaba que estuviera la puerta que ahora mismo tapaba con todo el mobiliario que encontraba en la habitación blanca. Un taburete descartado a un lado dejaba inmóvil el cerrojo; todo objeto sobre el cercano escritorio se convertía en una masa plateada de bolígrafos, clips y demás instrumentos al ser este empujado sin mucho decoro delante de la entrada. Intentó tirar de una lámpara de pie que no era mucho más que una bombilla al final de una vara metálica, pero se rompió en sus manos; al lanzarla con ira al suelo, de la bombilla solo quedó un estallido de vidrio fino.

Douglas Glickstein enterró la expresión en las manos y quiso gritar; pero hasta él sabía que, con algo no humano persiguiéndolo por aquel laberinto de paredes acolchadas, no hubiera sido lo más sensato.

* * *

_Así que aquí me volvéis a tener, esto es lo que ha conseguido vomitar pretenciosamente mi portátil esta semana. Nos vemos._


End file.
